


Real.

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only interest in Do Kyungsoo's boring life is talking to his boyfriend, Kai. The only thing is, he has no idea who Kai really is.</p><p>Online relationships are tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff & ao3
> 
> [Italian translation](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2798713&i=1)
> 
> [Portuguese (BR) translation](http://www.wattpad.com/story/42460134-real)
> 
> ask for permission before translating!

**Kai [kimkai]**

whoa did u know that elephants can’t jump??? （°o°；）

hyung

hyung

hyung

hYUNG

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Kai, you do realize it’s 3 AM, but no. I did not know that.

**Kai [kimkai]**

(Ｔ▽Ｔ) i can’t sleep. some nature documentary is on. also u never ever want to see an elephant give birth. i have been scarred for life.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

…Okay. Why can’t you sleep? (・o・)

**Kai [kimkai]**

i dunno.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Wow, what a great reason to wake me up in the middle of the night.

**Kai [kimkai]**

shut up. it’s hard for me to sleep these days.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

 (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

**Kai [kimkai]**

sing me a lullaby hyung.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

No.

**Kai [kimkai]**

pleaaaseeeeeee.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

I’m too tired.

**Kai [kimkai]**

fine.

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Maybe tomorrow night, okay? Try to get some sleep, Kai. I have to go now. I have work in the morning.

**Kai [kimkai]**

okay. sweet dreams hyung.

i love you <3

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Sleep well, Kai.

I love you too.

 

 

Yawning, Kyungsoo locked his phone, the brightness disappearing, lights dancing around his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom. Placing the electronic device on his bedside table, next to his alarm clock that bore the late time, he sighed before rolling over to face the opposite direction. The brunet closed his eyes, burrowing further under the covers.

He was Do Kyungsoo, a twenty-one year old working college student. Living in a small apartment, working a job at a café, and attending a local university, he wasn’t much of an interesting person. In fact, he’d label himself as quite boring. He wasn’t especially handsome. He was actually considered himself pretty average-looking, apart from his doe-like eyes and heart-shaped lips. Kyungsoo was also shorter than all of his male friends, but taller than most girls. He could sing and was an excellent cook, yes, but he was usually much too shy to show it off. He was just an average nobody.

Kai was his boyfriend. He was always there for Kyungsoo. Though he had many caring and kind friends, it was the fact that Kai knew nothing about him and vice-versa that had Kyungsoo constantly telling him all of his worries.

He’d met Kai online, in some random chatroom app that he’d downloaded out of boredom. Kyungsoo had never seen his face, didn’t know his real name, and didn’t even know what he sounded like. Hell, he didn’t even know if Kai was really a guy, or if he really was twenty. But he couldn’t see why Kai would want to lie about stuff like that anyways. He had asked to see a picture of Kai once before, but Kai admitted that he was shy and Kyungsoo left it at that.

But they had clicked immediately somehow. They were opposites in many ways, but that was just something that made them closer. Kai was impatient, Kyungsoo was patient. Kyungsoo was thoughtful, Kai was impulsive. Kai was social, and Kyungsoo avoided any sort of social contact.

He hadn’t shown Kai a picture of himself before, but he had recorded himself singing and sent it to the other male. Kai had been overjoyed and kept asking and asking for him to sing more ever since.

Kyungsoo wanted to know more about Kai. He wanted to know why Kai was more than often sleep-deprived. What sort of job caused someone to have such a hectic schedule? He had asked that question too, but he was avoided all the same.

He wanted to meet Kai. He wanted to make sure he was real.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look like death,” his coworker (and best friend of seven years), Baekhyun, commented with a laugh as Kyungsoo walked in the next day. He had never been able to go back to sleep, his alarm clock blaring just as he felt himself falling asleep. He wasn’t surprised to look at his reflection when he got up and see dark circles beneath his large eyes, making them seem even larger than before.

“I know,” Kyungsoo sighed, putting his apron on and taking his spot behind the counter. “Am I on cashier duty?”

Just as that question escaped his lips, his boss, Junmyeon, burst through the twin doors leading to the kitchen, a tray of freshly baked croissants in his hands. “Ah! Kyungsoo, you’re here. Mind taking waiter duty for me? Chanyeol managed to burn a ton of bread, so I have to go back there and help him. I called Minseok in. He should be here shortly to help.”

He nodded slowly, heavy eyelids blinking. “Alright, hyung, I’ll get right,” he paused to let out a yawn, “right to it.” Grabbing the usual pad of paper and pen, Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes as he trudged out towards the customers that were sitting down and glancing over the small menu.

Junmyeon raised a brow as he filled the glass pastry case with the croissants. “Is he okay?”

“He didn’t get enough sleep,” Baekhyun answered, handing a woman at the register her receipt and walking back to make her hot chocolate. He then laughed. “He was probably up all night talking to that guy.”

“Huh? What guy?” Junmyeon blinked.

“The love of his life,” Baekhyun said in a dramatic tone, sighing dreamily as he clutched a cup in his hands. “It’s someone he met online. What was it? Kang? Kon?”

“ _Kai_ ,” Kyungsoo corrected, giving Baekhyun a look, “Hyung, do we have any blueberry muffins?”

“Ah, yeah, let me get a batch from Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, turning around and dashing into the kitchen once more.

“So? You and I have been friends since high school and you barely ever text me,” Baekhyun pointed out, eyebrow raised as he topped the drink in his hands with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, “or really any of your friends, to be honest.”

“That’s because I see you all every day. I’ve never seen him before. And he’s my  _boyfriend_ , not a friend.” He defended, getting a plate and placing a blueberry muffin on it, just as his boss appeared with a full pan, accompanied with a napkin.

“Exactly,” Baekhyun said, handing the hot chocolate to the female customer, flinging her a smile before turning back to Kyungsoo. “You don’t know this guy at all. He could be like sixty years old or a drug dealer or some other kind of weirdo!”

“I don’t see why he would lie to me, and most people at the age of sixty don’t even know how to work a smartphone,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, bringing the customer’s order to their table.

It was the usual skirmish between the two. Baekhyun didn’t understand why Kyungsoo just didn’t go and meet Kai, nor did he understand why he would be in love with someone he couldn’t see and knew nothing about.

Approaching his table, he paused at the two girls that were chatting amongst themselves, pointing at a magazine and giggling. Curious, he peered over to see an article on someone he’d heard of many, many times before.

_“Kim Jongin: Dancing Machine and Stunning Model Only at the Age of Twenty,”_  the headline read in big, bold letters. The picture beneath the title was of Kim Jongin. A very, very handsome man with swept back and perfectly tousled chocolate locks, sharp cheekbones, flawless skin, and a dazzling smile. He looked to be at some sort of red carpet event with advertisement behind his head and dressed in a suit-and-tie get-up.

Basically, he looked like every girl’s wet dream.

Kyungsoo had heard of the guy, of course. Who hadn’t? Kim Jongin was a new debuted idol that was pasted all over magazines and commercials. But Kyungsoo had never really been one to tune into pop culture, especially lately, being busy with school and a job, so he didn’t really care too much about idols and that crap. He couldn’t even remember the last time he even looked at the news. If anything major happened, Baekhyun would blab on and on about it anyways.

He looked up and quickly noticed the two girls staring at him like he was some sort of creep. Catching himself, Kyungsoo placed the plate down in front of the female customer, giving a bashful and apologetic smile before swiftly fleeing to tend to another guest to take their order.

         

                                                                                                       

* * *

 

 

 

Later that day, after he had gotten home from his afternoon classes (with some homework that he didn’t feel like doing), Kyungsoo pulled out his laptop, fixed on procrastination, opening it and starting it up before getting up to check his phone that was charging on his bed. Kai hadn’t messaged him all day, which wasn’t exactly common, but it did happen on some days. Kai never told him what his job was exactly, but he told Kyungsoo that it cause him to be busy more often than not.

A smile bloomed across Kyungsoo’s soft features as he spotted a notification on the screen for the chat app from exactly five minutes ago, excitedly unlocking his phone to read it and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

 

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hey hyung how do u feel about silver hair

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Silver hair? What do you mean? You aren’t an old guy, are you? Because I’m sorry but I will have to end this relationship right now.

**Kai [kimkai]**

as if. and i mean exactly that. i want to know how you’d feel if i dyed my hair like this silvery blonde color

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Are you one of those hair dye maniacs? And I wouldn’t know. I don’t know what you look like, Kai. I don’t exactly have the right to give my opinion.

**Kai [kimkai]**

uhhh not exactly? i’ve dyed my hair a couple of times, but it’s brown rn. just imagine what i look like hyung and then tell me what u think.

 

 

Raising an eyebrow at the message, Kyungsoo smiled but closed his eyes, trying to think. Honestly, he couldn’t picture Kai being ugly. It’s not like it wasn’t possible or that he would hate him if he was, but he just…he didn’t feel like he could view any part of Kai as being hideous. It was true that Kai was too shy to reveal a photo, but he never said anything about feeling as though he was too ugly.

Of course, the freshest face he had in his mind was no other than Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo snorted. Yeah, maybe that was a little  _too_  handsome.

 

 

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

This is too hard. Give me a hint ~(>_<~)

**Kai [kimkai]**

think of the ugliest person

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

…Just dye your hair silver goddamn.  (¬_¬)

My opinion doesn’t matter anyways.

**Kai [kimkai]**

that isn’t true. if it didn’t matter i wouldn’t have asked.

ah! i gotta go now. i’ll message u later hyung!

 

 

It wasn’t until after Kyungsoo had cooked dinner, and finished his work for school, that he received a new message from Kai. But he had left his phone to charge in the bedroom and had been indulging in his dinner, not expecting Kai to message him till late like always. And to his surprise, waiting for him on his bed was his violently shuddering phone, overloaded with continuous messages from his impatient boyfriend.

 

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hey hyung my hair is silver now

hello?????

h y u n g

d.o. hyung????

baby im sorry

even tho ur here i’m lonely

i’m so selfish i ain’t worth ur heart

uhhhhh

bABY IM SO LONELY

LONELY

LONELY

LONELY

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

KAI, YOU’RE BLOWING UP MY PHONE!!

**Kai [kimkai]**

LONELY

oh ur here. sorry hyung

home early today (▰˘◡˘▰)  im so happy

so whats up

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

//sigh

What a coincidence, I’m home too. As all lame people are at 8 pm, usually.

Unlike those famous and hip youngsters like Kim Jongin.

**Kai [kimkai]**

i told u already its my job

｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ do u not trust meeee

wait

what brings kim jongin into this

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

It’s not that. I’m just worried.

You probably didn’t sleep very much last night and now you’re getting home earlier than usual tonight and instead of sleeping you’re talking to me.

And nothing??? He’s just an example.

**Kai [kimkai]**

don’t worry about me.

and oh.

speaking of kim jongin, how do u feel about him

just curious

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

He’s alright, I guess

I don’t really care for him that much

Why?

**Kai [kimkai]**

oh

nevermind then

shouldn’t you be sleeping?

i kept you up last night so

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

???? Okay then.

I was gonna head to bed soon.

I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.

**Kai [kimkai]**

lmao

hyung ur so cute

but you should really get some sleep

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Okay fine.

You have to go to bed too then.

(｀・ω・´)”

**Kai [kimkai]**

what

fine okay just let me take a shower

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Alright. I’ll be waiting.

 

 

He placed his phone down, mind set on getting ready for bed like Kai was. Kyungsoo didn’t have work tomorrow, and he didn’t have his afternoon classes, but he still wanted to get as much sleep as he could. Changing into just shirt and his underwear, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, maybe staring at his face for a couple minutes and wondering why god didn’t grant him a fantastic face like Kim Jongin.

And again, his mind thought of Kai, not that he wasn’t always on his mind.

Placing his palms on the countertop, Kyungsoo scrunched his shoulders and hung his head. He thought about all of the lectures from Baekhyun that he’d heard nearly every day for the last three months. As much as it bothered him to admit, Baekhyun was right. What if Kai really was some creep, or someone entirely different from what Kyungsoo had figured? He wanted to trust him, but he really just…couldn’t. As much as he adored Kai, there wasn’t much use continuing their relationship if it was never going to go anywhere. It had been three months, and his patience was growing thin.

If Kai wasn’t going to make the first move, then it was up to Kyungsoo.

He turned off the lights to his bedroom and dove into his bed, burrowing his body beneath the sheets as he grasped and searched for his phone under the blanket. Once found, he lied on his back, holding the small electronic device above his face, pulling up one of his contacts and calling them quickly.

His heart beat wildly in his chest as he waited for his best friend to pick up. When the dial tune ended and a familiar voice greeted him, Kyungsoo heaved out a sigh.

“You weren’t sleeping, were you, Baekhyun?”

_“Pfft, yeah right,”_  Baekhyun snorted in reply, the sound muffled from the speaker.  _“What’s up? Did you finally decide that you haven’t been giving me enough attention?”_

“I was…thinking of asking Kai to meet me tomorrow,” he confessed, “but I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.”

Baekhyun gave a sigh, as if he’d somehow been expecting this.  _“Well you want to meet him, right? Just ask him. If he lives close, it shouldn’t be a big problem for him. And if he gives some sort of an excuse to get out of it, dump his ass.”_

Kyungsoo cringed at the last words. “Yeah, I really do want to meet him, and he does live around here, kind of, like half an hour away, I think. That’s what he told me. But I can see what you’re saying about breaking up if he can’t do this. I don’t know how to ask though,” he rolled over to lie on his side, “I’m scared of him rejecting the idea.”

_“Oh, what a big baby,”_  said Baekhyun in a mocking tone,  _“Just man up and ask him. Message him, right now, after you get off the phone with me. As for the place, if he agrees, suggest somewhere public. That way, when he tries to creep on you or something, you can get the fuck out of there.”_

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen, okay?” Kyungsoo found himself laughing and then smiled. Though Baekhyun was irritating most of the time, he was a good friend and knew how to lighten up the mood, no matter what. “Thanks, Baekhyun.”

_“Tell me how it goes, whether he shows up or not. I’ll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on,”_  he paused,  _“or a condom.”_

And there was the annoying Baekhyun. “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. Bye.” Kyungsoo said flatly before hanging up promptly. As he pulled his phone from his ear, he saw the multiple notifications from the chatroom. Kai must’ve finished getting ready for bed.

 

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

ok hyung i did what you said

i’m a good boy and i’m in my bed now

wow that sounded like a dirty text

d.ooooooooooo

you didn’t fall asleep did u

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Sorry, I was talking to my friend on the phone.

**Kai [kimkai]**

it’s okay.

so what do u wanna talk about

 

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers froze on the touchscreen. Should he just go for it? Biting his lip in indecision, he thought through what he’d just talked to Baekhyun about. If his friend was rooting for him, then what was holding him back? Plus, he wanted to be completely honest with Kai, no more playing around. He wanted them to be like a real couple. It was do or die, he realized, and his heart fluttered. This would decide their fate as a pair. Was it the right choice?

_Fuck it_ , he decided.

 

 

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

You don’t have a busy schedule tomorrow, do you?

**Kai [kimkai]**

uhhhhhhh

no i just have something in the morning and then i’m free

why?

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Okay so I’m just gonna be honest with you.

This whole thing isn’t gonna work for me anymore. I love you, Kai, I really do. I know nothing about who you really are, but I still love the ever annoying you. I just, I feel like I’m wasting my time if you’re never gonna come around and suggest an actual relationship, and by that I mean actually seeing each other.

 I want to meet you.

I want to know you, the real you.

 And I want you to know me too.

 

 

His heart beating quickly in his chest, Kyungsoo sent the last message and locked his phone in a single nervous movement. Placing the device on the bed beside him, his empty fingers then curled into the hem of his blanket, tugging it up to his chin as he rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to expect. Kai had never seriously gotten angry at him before and most of their conversations weren’t too serious. The last time he had gotten so worked up over sending a message to Kai was when the younger man had asked him to be his boyfriend. This wasn’t any different. It was just another step in his relationship.

But when he checked five minutes later, there was no reply.

Ten minutes later, no reply.

Twenty minutes, no reply.

Thirty minutes, no reply.

The brunet felt his eyes become watery and the screen blurred before him as he opened the app to view not a single message from Kai. Wiping at his eyes to rid of the unshed tears, Kyungsoo sniffled and his hands shook.  _Maybe Kai just went to the bathroom or maybe something came up or…_

Kai was always sure to reply and tell Kyungsoo that he has to go or he’s busy. He never left him hanging like that, especially for that long. Pressing his lips together to contain the sobs threatening to escape from his throat, Kyungsoo covered his eyes with the arm that was holding his phone. He felt stupid and hurt, but mostly stupid.

But he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He might as well go the whole nine yards.

 

 

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

The least you could spare me is a reply, but okay.

I trust you though, so I’ll wait for you tomorrow.

Here’s the address. I’ll be waiting at noon.

 

After typing the address of a local city center square, Kyungsoo set his phone down on the bedside table and buried his face into his pillow, trying to force the tears away as he rubbed his skin against the fabric. He prayed and prayed to whatever god there was out there. He hoped with all of his soul that Kai would arrive tomorrow or reply. If not, did that mean they were over and broken up? No, it couldn’t be, wouldn’t be. Kai had to come, he had to.

Sighing and rolling back to his original position, he wiped at his dripping nose and eyes. It wasn’t over yet. There was still the chance that Kai would come, and Kyungsoo just had to hold on to that thought for now.

                                                                                 

                      

* * *

 

 

 

His legs trembled and his teeth chattered as he sat on the edge of the center fountain. Not only was it  _freezing_  outside, but he was awfully anxious. Kyungsoo began to regret picking an outdoor location to meet up. He didn’t get along well with the cold and preferred warmer and sunny weather, but it was January and still winter, regrettably. Thankfully, there was no snow or ice of any kind and the sun was out.

Rubbing his hands together, wishing he’d put on gloves, Kyungsoo checked his phone again. It was just after twelve, but no sign of Kai or a message from him. But he didn’t have any intentions of leaving so soon. He would wait as long as it took until the realization could seep in. Do Kyungsoo wasn’t one to give up hope.

He wiped his runny nose with the sleeve of his jacket, breathing out warmth into the frosty air. He felt thankful that there was a girl sitting a meter or so away, seemingly waiting for someone just like he was. He didn’t feel so alone. They really should’ve installed benches.

If he had a coin to toss, he would’ve sacrificed all of his past wishes just to let it sink in the fountain and summon Kai somehow, and maybe have Kai bring a hot pack or something. Pulling his scarf up to cover his quivering lips, Kyungsoo watched as a boy approached, his movements freezing before he realized that he was heading towards the female that had been waiting. The couple left, leaving Kyungsoo alone as people walked by, back and forth on either sides, heading to somewhere, while he waited for someone that would probably never come.

However, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and Kyungsoo pulled it out with stiff fingers, expecting it to be Baekhyun or Junmyeon. But his eyes went impossibly large, and he nearly dropped the damned thing in his rush to unlock it.

 

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

im sorry im late aren’t i

 

 

His heart pounding and breathing uneven as he read the message, Kyungsoo could only gawk at its contents. Before he could even process it in his flustered mind, he heard footsteps approach and stop just beside him and someone cleared their throat.

Eyelashes fluttering and heart hammering, the brunet hesitantly looked up from his phone to be met with a sun-kissed hand holding out a single pink rose and an exceptionally handsome male gazing at him affectionately. Kyungsoo’s mind went blank instantly, his wide eyes darting from the flower to the man. His tongue felt like cotton in his mouth, and he wasn’t sure exactly what to say.

“Boy, I really hope you’re D.O. because you’re really cute, and it’d be a shame not to give this to you,” the stranger spoke, a smile curving across his pretty pink lips, revealing perfectly straight pearly whites.


	2. 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're real.'

His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, many thoughts and questions ravishing his mind, causing him to be unsure of what to say first, Kyungsoo blurted out the most obvious of them all. “Your hair really is silver.”

The other man snorted, a rather dorky laugh escaping him. “That’s the first thing you say?” He adjusted the black beanie covering most of his head, only showcasing the silvery bangs that hung just above his eyes. “Notice anything else, hmm? Can you guess my name and maybe tell me yours?”

He knew very well who this was, who Kai really was. It was obvious from the start. Kyungsoo was just in way too much shock to completely piece together the name he knew so well. It was plastered all over television, the internet, newspapers, and magazines. Everything made sense, from the avoidance of direct interaction and the sensitivity when a certain celebrity was brought up. Gathering the courage, he stood, a bit disappointed that Kai was just a tad taller than him, and took the rose offered to him with a small smile. “I’m Do Kyungsoo and…and you’re Kim Jongin.”

“Can I call you that, hyung?” Kai asked rather eagerly in a cute fashion.

Kyungsoo nodded, looking down at the flower in his frozen hands shyly. “Call me whichever you’d like, Kai.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai said in a whisper, suddenly moving closer to the shorter male, “ _Kyungsoo-hyung_.”

Just as Kyungsoo looked up in wonder, he was abruptly pulled into a tight and warm embrace. He stood straight and rigid in shock before his posture softened slowly. Though it was sudden and a bit awkward, Kyungsoo found himself not caring at all.

The shorter boy brought his hands up, gripping the fabric of Kai’s coat that clung to his shoulders. Kai was warm, almost like he was hugging a space heater, and it felt nice. He didn’t smell like expensive cologne like Kyungsoo expected. He smelled like…like Kai, like home, like staying up late and staring at the glow of his phone, like sharing stories through terrible grammar and ridiculous emoticons. They both said nothing, but they didn’t need any words, for Kai’s actions spoke true more than anything else.

_‘You’re real.’_

And then it dawned on him. Kai was here. He was hugging him. Oh god, he was hugging Kai, he was touching Kai. The real Kai, the real Kai, who was technically the gorgeous model, Kim Jongin. Against his will, his eyes became wet at the sudden influx of emotion tearing through his chest. Sniffling for the umpteenth time that day, as Kai pulled away Kyungsoo wiped furiously at his eyes with the back of his fists. “Sorry,” he let out a laugh, voice cracking, “I’m just…I’m really happy you showed up.”

“Me too,” Kai gave a soft smile before noticing the reddened state of Kyungsoo’s icy fingers. “How long were you waiting out here?” He gaped, dark eyes wide.

“Uh, what time is it now?”

Kai pulled out his phone and checked, “twelve forty-five.”

“A little over an hour, I think,” Kyungsoo shrugged, wiping at his runny nose.

“In _this_ weather?” Kai furrowed his brows in worry. “Hyung, are you actually not smart in real life?”

The brunet frowned and slapped Kai’s arm. “No! I just, I didn’t wanna somehow miss you, and I didn’t have anything to do anyways…” He really had been a tad bit too excited to wait for Kai, though wrecked with nerves, and didn’t even realize he left early and arrived fifteen minutes before the expected meeting time. “And, hey, I wasn’t the one who was late.”

Kai stiffened visibly and his face fell, features coated in guilt. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“I was just teasing, Kai,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, before patting the other boy’s arm affectionately this time. “C’mon, let’s walk around for a bit. Are you hungry?” He himself had been starving since Kai had arrived. His stomach had been filled with butterflies when he woke up in the morning, so he didn’t feel like eating breakfast.

Kai immediately perked up at the promise of food. “Yes! Let’s go, let’s go.” Without even thinking about it, he took Kyungsoo’s smaller hand in his own eagerly and began walking away from the fountain and small square.  The brunet’s cheeks grew warm, and he gave a small smile, looking at the ground shyly as he held the pink rose to his chest. Holding hands was such a casual action, something that all couples usually did, but it was a first for them. Everything was going so fast, but Kyungsoo didn’t mind it one bit. They had been dating for a long time, after all, and though he just met the man for real, Kai was no stranger. He was no different from the person he had chatted with days before. It was odd to even himself that he somehow felt so comfortable around Kai.

“So you really are him? Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up with grin, lacing their fingers together as they stepped onto the sidewalk of the street.

“The one and only,” Kai laughed, “are you surprised?”

“Of course I am! It’s not every day that you discover your boyfriend of three months is someone famous,” Kyungsoo flashed a playful glare, “but aren’t you worried about being caught with me? If you would’ve told me, I could’ve picked a less public place…” He grew worried, glancing people who walked past.

“You wouldn’t have believed me if I told you,” Kai rolled his eyes, “and you have a point,” he admitted before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out sunglasses, “which is why I have these.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “You really think that’s gonna work?”

The silver-haired man shrugged, releasing his hand for a millisecond as he put on the sunglasses with a certain finesse that Kyungsoo was sure he could never achieve. “It’s worth a try,” he gave a cute little grin that had Kyungsoo’s heart fluttering. “I’m not like a major star anyways; I’m new. If anyone’ll kill me, it’ll probably be my manager.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Kyungsoo frowned, “can I ask you something, though?”

“You just did.”

He ignored Kai’s comeback and asked regardless. “The reason why you didn’t wanna come…it was because of who you are, right?”

Kai’s smile faltered. “Yeah, I was afraid you wouldn’t want to give involved with a celebrity. I mean, I’m busy all the time and my life is put on constant watch, and what if you liked me, but not Kim Jongin?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo hummed and nodded.

“That’s why I didn’t reply to your message and came late. I couldn’t decide on what to do.”

“I understand—“ Kyungsoo began, only to be cut off by Kai’s exclamation.

“Let’s go in there, Kyungsoo-hyung!”

Following Kai’s incessantly pointing finger, he stopped and looked into the glass display of small store. It was an accessory store, selling things like jewelry, phone cases and charms, bags, etc. The story wasn’t necessarily girly or anything, offering products for all genders, but Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out why Kai wanted to go in there so badly.

“Uh, why?” he looked to Kai.

“So we can get matching phone cases, like other couples,” Kai explained with a thrilled grin.

With a little hesitation, and a tug on his hand via Kai, Kyungsoo was dragged into the store. Though he had dated before, he’d never been that invested in a relationship to buy couple items. He didn’t really see that point in buying matching things when they had the possibility of breaking up; it would be a waste of money. But he didn’t voice that to Kai.

They ended up walking out with matching Pororo phone cases, Kyungsoo’s suggestion; Kyungsoo ended up Pororo and Kai with Crong. If Kai had minded Kyungsoo’s childish suggestion, he didn’t voice it. The two ended up at a fast food restaurant next door for lunch and were immediately fixated on putting on their new phone cases together. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly thrilled to give up his plain black case, but if it was for Pororo, it was worth it.

Kyungsoo watched in amazement as Kai devoured his chicken sandwich quickly, as if he hadn’t eaten in days. He said nothing, simply raised a brow, as he slurped his chocolate milkshake before reaching for a fry, only to have his hand stopped and slapped away from Kai’s.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo complained with a deep frown. “I paid for these, they’re mine.”

“No, no, hyung, I wanted to try something,” Kai explained, picking up a french fry and holding it out to Kyungsoo with a sly grin. “Open up, hyung~.”

The brunet looked from his smiling boyfriend to the drooping french fry and back to Kai again. “What.”

“C’mon, c’mon, like couples do,” Kai said, leaning across the table on his elbows. “Today is the day we try all the things we couldn’t do before.”

“Everything? Don’t you think that’s going a little fast?” asked Kyungsoo, his eyes on the food in Kai’s hand.

“No, not really? I mean, we’ve already talked about our feelings and stuff. This may be our first real date, but we were still dating online.” Looking at Kyungsoo’s face, the dancer frowned and withdrew his hand slightly. “Do you not want to?”

Kai looked like a kicked puppy when he grimaced and pouted like that. It was extremely annoying, adorable, and pitiful at the same time, even with the sunglasses still perched on his nose. With a sigh, the older accepted his fate and opened his mouth and leaned forward to take a bite of the fry with an expectant glance to Kai. Immediately, Kai brightened and began laughing at Kyungsoo’s shy expression as he ate the rest of it, his cheeks tinted crimson.

“You’re so cute, Kyungsoo-hyung,” he chuckled, licking the salt off of his fingertips.

Glowering, Kyungsoo picked up a fry and threw it at Kai’s stupid smug face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How long have you been dancing?” the older male asked as they walked down the packed crosswalk, hands intertwined. It was the afternoon of the weekend, so of course many people were out and about, regardless of the cold weather. Kyungsoo was tucked right into Kai’s side, not being a big fan of crowds, his hands nice and warm in the black mittens Kai had so kindly bought for him.

Honestly, Kai was the ideal boyfriend. He was good-looking, (probably) rich, and generous. There wasn’t one moment out of the entire day in which Kyungsoo felt out of place or awkward. Kai always made sure that Kyungsoo was comfortable in whatever store they went into, and made sure he wasn’t cold at all, not wanting a repeat of when they first met. It was their first date, but he knew that things were perfect. It felt like he’d known this Kai for a long, long time.

“Ever since elementary school,” Kai answered, the corner of his lips upturning at the rush of memories. “And I love it immensely. It’s always been what I’ve wanted to do as a career. I’ve been training and practicing for my debut since I was fifteen, but I’ve only just debuted. I’m known more for my modeling, though, of course.” He rolled his eyes from beneath the lenses of his sunglasses. “But my manager told me I’ll get recognized more that way. More people will want to see my dancing if I’m well-known.”

“That’s true. I’ve actually only seen pictures of your modeling. I actually haven’t watched any of your dancing.”

“Wow, I’m hurt, Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai gasped, clutching his chest dramatically.

“Send me some videos,” Kyungsoo suggested. “I’ll watch them and give you a full critique.”

“Hyung, you don’t know anything about dancing.”

The shorter man slapped him on the arm for the sixth time that day (Kai was counting) and shot him an accusatory stare. “It doesn’t matter. Most of your fans probably don’t know anything about dancing, but they’re opinions matter, Kai.”

Kai pursed his lips and looked at Kyungsoo. “Why do you keep calling me that, by the way?”

“Calling you what?” Kyungsoo blinked. He’d just been calling him his name most of the day, other than “you brat” or “cute little shit” (the last one being in his head).

“Kai,” he replied with a little pout, “I call you by your real name.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in realization, he hadn’t even noticed. He was just so used to calling Kai by his online name in his head that it just became second nature. And thinking about calling him “Jongin”…Well, he didn’t exactly hate the idea. It just made him uncomfortable. Opening his mouth, he closed it in hesitation before speaking. “I…I just think that it’s something special between us. I mean, you’re famous and your name is well-known, so everyone calls you ‘Jongin’. But I’m the only one who calls you ‘Kai’, right?” Kyungsoo squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and smiled. “Plus, ‘D.O.’ doesn’t really sound like a name to me.”

“Oh,” Kai retorted rather simply, a looks of surprise on his features, “well, that’s fine with me. I didn’t know you took so much consideration into my nickname.”

“Do you _want_ me to call you ‘Jongin’? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Kai waved his free hand frantically. “Call me what you want. I was just wondering why.”

Kyungsoo laughed quietly at Kai’s flustered movements before flashing another bright smile. Leaning his head against the taller male’s shoulder as they walked along, he closed his eyes briefly.

_This is the best day of my life_ , he concluded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing sunset when they sat down back at the fountain centerpiece, they place where they had first met earlier in the day. They’d been in and out of multiple stores for the remainder of the day, just browsing or shopping (in Kai’s case). At one point, the younger had pulled Kyungsoo into an ~~expensive~~ clothing store and they ended up leaving with three sweaters for Kyungsoo, which he insisted were a size too big, but Kai said they looked cuter that way. Kyungsoo, of course, had to reciprocate with purchasing a scarf for Kai.

After walking around all that time, Kyungsoo suggested that they buy some warm drinks and take a break. Once they had bought some hot chocolate, the two found that they had made it back to the meeting place and decided to rest there. Kyungsoo hadn’t even realized it had gotten so late until Kai pointed out the time, and he looked to the sky.

He watched as Kai lifted the steaming cup to his lips before gawking and thrusting a hand between Kai and his drink. “Don’t drink it yet! It’s obviously steaming hot!”

The dancer gave a pout but lowered his cup obediently. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before placing his own drink down beside him and motioning for Kai to give him his. Raising a brow, Kai watched as his boyfriend removed the lid, steam immediately rushing out, and began blowing on the hot liquid.

“Whoa, hyung, you’re just like a mom,” Kai froze at the warning glare sent his way before he graciously corrected himself, “I mean, a very caring boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo made a movement with his eyebrows to show that he was pleased while he continued to blow on the coffee, with pursed lips and eyes staring at the dark liquid in the cup. If he had gone and worn his glasses instead of his contacts, they would surely have been fogged up by now.

While he was focused on cooling off Kai’s hot chocolate, Kai took that moment of vulnerability to study Kyungsoo in detail. His hyung was simply adorable. When he had first approached the male, Kai was taken aback with how breathtakingly attractive Kyungsoo was. The elder always spoke like he wasn’t good-looking at all, so Kai wasn’t expecting him to be extremely cute. Kyungsoo always said he had “big eyes and big lips” in a negative fashion, like it was strange. He couldn’t have been more right _and_ wrong with his description. With wide and innocent-appearing chocolate eyes and pink plump (probably soft) lips that formed a heart while he grinned, Kai felt himself getting nervous around Kyungsoo. Not that he was bragging, but it was rare that he felt ordinary compared to someone else’s looks.

He could tell that Kyungsoo thought Kai was attractive, and that boosted his inflamed ego tenfold.

The innocent gesture of Kyungsoo cooling off his drink for him that had made Kai giddy, slowly began to make his heart speed up in his chest and his cold cheeks pool with blood. Hands gripping the stone rim of the fountain that they were seated on, Kai breathed out, a puff of oxygen visible in the freezing air around him. It wasn’t a necessarily perverse thought at all, but Kyungsoo’s lips looked so smooth and petal-soft and _kissable_ when puckered like that.

Ignoring the urge to cover his face in his hands shyly, Kai’s heartbeat filled his ears and he swallowed. He should probably stop Kyungsoo before he had a heart attack on their first date.

Reaching over, he grasped one of Kyungsoo’s small wrists in his hand, nearly startling the other man. “Kyungsoo, you don’t—“

Kai’s words failed him as those captivating, doe-like eyes darted to meet his own. All thoughts were chased from his mind as he focused on how long and dark eyelashes fluttered alluringly as Kyungsoo blinked. “Kai?” he asked, wondering as to why the model had stopped speaking.

However, he had no time to wonder as suddenly lips were on his own, forcing a surprised squeak from the smaller male’s mouth. His hands fumbled and the hot chocolate dropped, spilling all over the concrete ground and staining both his and Kai’s shoes. Kyungsoo didn’t even notice, too shocked at the fact that he was being _kissed_ , by Kim Jongin no less, and it felt really, really nice.

It was short and chaste, but it felt like a million seconds to Kyungsoo. Not in a bad way either. While Kai’s hands slid up to caress his cheeks, Kyungsoo’s mitten-clad hands dug into the fabric of his pants. He wasn’t shocked to find that Kai’s lips were as soft and silky as they looked, and Kyungsoo savored the feeling of them against his own, even as the younger pulled away and their eyes opened to gaze at each other in wonder.

There was a second of peace before Kai actually realized what he had done and his face went completely red. Backing away and actually covering his face with his hands, Kai apologized profusely. It was only their first date, and he went and did something like that! And in public, nonetheless! “I’m sorry, hyung! I-It was just…I was…” he struggled to find the right words.

Kyungsoo touched his lips and smiled gently before snickering at Kai’s worried, shy rambling. Rolling his eyes and prying one of Kai’s hands from the younger’s face, he interrupted him. “It’s okay. I didn’t mind it, Kai.”

“But…It’s our first date…”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “A lot of people kiss on the first date, Kai, sometimes more, depending on the person.” He found this innocent side of the blond rather cute. It was surprising, considering the sexy vibe he usually gave off in his photos, but that only made it all the more adorable.

“Really?” Kai dropped his hands. “Oh,” he mumbled thoughtfully.

Rubbing his thumb in calming circles on Kai’s hand, Kyungsoo then noticed that something was gone from his grasp. With an audible gasp, he glanced down to see a dark puddle that was once Kai’s hot chocolate staining the ground beside the fountain. “Fuck!” he cursed, surprising Kai, who hadn’t heard him curse even once that day. Looking up to his boyfriend with guilty eyes, Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m sorry, Kai. I didn’t mean to spill your drink.”

“Oh,” Kai glanced down before giving a shrug, “it’s alright, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

Not feeling satisfied, Kyungsoo reached back to grab his own, which was still warm despite the winter air. “Let’s share mine.”

Kai smiled at the way Kyungsoo’s cute little mittens were wrapped around the cup. Placing his hands over the smaller ones, he leaned forward, shyness forgotten, and bumped their noses together, breaths mingling in the frozen air. “Okay. You can have the first sip, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so surprised at the positive response this has gotten! thank you all for your comments and kudos! third and final part should be up by the end of this week. thank you again!


	3. 3/3

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hyung what should i bring

hyung im freaKING OUT

pls help

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

Just bring whatever you think you'll need.

The bare minimum would be like some pajamas and a pillow or something.

And pick up some food. I don't feel like cooking.

**Kai [kimkai]**

ok ok

i hope you're down with chicken ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

oh dang its six already

i'm leaving now hyung i'll be there soon!!

love you!

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

Alright, be safe and see you soon.

I love you too.

 

He set his phone down onto the coffee table with a smile that twisted his lips in utter happiness. Kai would be coming at any moment, and Kyungsoo couldn't contain his glee. It had been a little over one month since that day, the first time he met Kai, their first date. However, it had been a week since he'd seen the younger man. A photo shoot, interview, and performance over in China had Kai away from South Korea for three days, and the other four days Kyungsoo had been swamped with work at the cafe and for school. And since Kai had been whining and whining for attention, Kyungsoo gave it to him, in the form of an invite to "sleep over" in his apartment. Kai seemed a bit shy and nervous about the offer, something Kyungsoo didn't know the reason to, but soon agreed to.

Lying back on the uncomfortable leather sofa he rarely even touched, the brunet grabbed the remote to the also barely used television, turning it on and flipping through random channels, not really focused on what he was doing. It was just something to pass the time and calm his racing heart.

During the one month and some days that he knew the real Kai, Kyungsoo found himself falling more and more for the dancer. He learned that Kai was  _a lot_  less suave and much, much more awkward/shy than he let on. After the kiss they had shared at the end of their first date, Kai had been hesitant to even hold hands with Kyungsoo, his cheeks puffing out and turning red in a cute manner. He was also pretty quiet around other people, shocking the elder because Kai was nothing but impatient and jumpy around his boyfriend. It was like he was some sort of composed prince around others, but a lost puppy around Kyungsoo.

The dancer also slept all the time, something Kyungsoo figured, considering he was usually pretty busy with his profession. What he hadn't expected was his uncanny ability to sleep  _anywhere_. On their second date, the older male had suggested they go see a movie (an action movie) and, though he sounded pretty sleepy on the phone, Kai agreed to it. But, after just a few minutes in the theatre, Kyungsoo felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to see Kai snoring quietly, eyes closed, off in dreamland. He had apologized once Kyungsoo had woken him up at the end of the film, yet on the way home, in a taxi, he fell asleep on Kyungsoo's shoulder again. Kyungsoo's right shoulder muscles felt like hell when he woke up the next day.

But most of all: his dancing. Oh god, Kai's _dancing_. He had finally seen it when he had performed live on a Chinese show the week before, Kai eagerly telling him a place online to watch a stream of his performance and interview. Upon watching it, his jaw dropped, and Kyungsoo swore he felt his heart stop for a moment—no, the world stopped. He couldn't focus on anything but the beat of the music, Kai's whispering, and his insane-like dance. This wasn't the shy and dorky Kai he knew, composed of cute emoticons and the innocence of a five year-old. It was  _Kim Jongin_ , the breath-taking dancer that was practically drool-worthy and oozed sex. 

Honestly, he preferred his Kai over that any day, but he didn't mind this version of him either.

A flash of someone familiar on the television had his fingers fumbling on the buttons of the remote, his eyes widened as he went back a couple of channels before stopping on what had caught his attention. It was one of those low-budget celebrity news channels, the ones that spent their time discussing the rumors and dirty gossip about idols. What had grasped his interest was the photo of Kai on the screen--a photo of Kai from the first day they met, wearing the same outfit holding that same pink rose that was currently wilted in a jar just a few feet from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo himself wasn't in the photo, so he figured it was photographed before they'd met up.

He read the caption at the bottom of the screen, "What Girl Won Kim Jongin's Heart?", and immediately hiked up the volume without a second thought.

"--The photographer said this was taken of Jongin just a month ago. She planned on following him around the day, but lost track of him just after taking this picture. Now, this brings us to the question, why was he carrying that rose? Who was it for?" The reporter woman's voice was nasally and her smile somehow made him annoyed. It definitely wasn't what she was talking about that annoyed him, no. "Given Kim Jongin's gorgeous body and looks, we know he would only go for the best of the best! He wouldn't date someone normal or average. Therefore, our team went through hours and hours of footage to witness his interactions with other female stars and have narrowed it down to three choices!"

Just as the irritating woman opened her mouth to speak again, Kyungsoo turned the T.V. off and tossed the remote behind the couch with an impassive expression. He shouldn't care or listen to stuff like that. It was only made just to grab the public's attention. None of their words were true. Kyungsoo knew that best. He was the one dating Kim Jongin after all, none of those idols.

It wasn’t true. It just wasn’t.

Before he could dwell anymore on the subject, the bell to his apartment buzzed and Kyungsoo jumped up from his seat on the couch (eagerly). Heart fluttering and a smile spreading across his features, clearing his mind of any worrisome thoughts, he didn't even bother on checking who it was before flinging open the door, revealing a helpless Kai. A bucket of fried chicken was held in his mouth, teeth clenched over the rim to hold it up, while his hands clutched a pillow and a stuffed dog, along with a bag slung over his shoulder, clothes haphazardly peeking out. 

"Hey," Kai greeted with a smile, voice muffled by the bucket in his mouth.

Kyungsoo snorted at the somehow adorable sight, taking the food from Kai's lips with a grin, using his other hand to ruffle the younger boy's silvery hair like he was a dog having fetched the morning paper obediently. "Hey to you too," he replied, stepping back to allow Kai inside. Kai stepped in, pouting a bit as Kyungsoo retreated to place the bucket of chicken down on the coffee table.

"No 'welcome home' kiss?" he asked, clutching the navy pillow and brown dog plush to his chest in an attempt to be cute.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "This isn't your home, and only patient puppies get kisses."

With a scoff, Kai gave up the cutesy act, kicking off his shoes and stomping like an annoyed child as he followed Kyungsoo to the bedroom where he dumped his stuff. That wasn't the first time Kyungsoo had compared him to a dog. It was like some kind of ongoing joke to him. Kai liked dogs, and wasn't afraid to express his love for them, so that was probably why.

He gazed around the apartment in wonder, not surprised with the simplicity of the layout. Kyungsoo seemed like the type to like minimalist things, with his home's modest furnishings and bland colors. It was small, but comfortable, perfect for a working college student. It was the complete opposite of the colorful, lavish condo Kai's manager had purchased for him, but he didn't mind it at all.

"This is nice," the dancer commented as Kyungsoo opened the door to his bedroom. "It suits you, hyung."

"It does?" Kyungsoo looked surprised, thick eyebrows raising a fraction. 

Kai hummed and gave a nod, entering the Kyungsoo's bedroom, eyes wandering over the white walls, beige carpet, and queen-sized bed dressed in black. There was a white dresser in the corner, along with a similar, smaller bedside table, and other door seemingly leading to a closet or bathroom. Taking the bag from his shoulder, he set it against the wall, opting to lay his pillow and stuffed animal beside it. "Am I sleeping on the couch?" Kai asked, frowning slightly as he thought of that uncomfortable-looking leather sofa he'd walked past earlier.

The brunet looked at him like he was stupid. "No, you're sleeping on the bed with me."

Kai turned around with a dropped jaw and reddened cheeks. "The b-bed?" he stuttered, voice coming out three octaves higher.

Kyungsoo held back a laugh at Kai's innocent reaction. "Yes."

"With...With you?"

"Are you kicking me out of my own bed?"

"N-No!" Kai's entire face was practically crimson, and he turned around, burying his face in his hands to hide his shy expression. "I just..."

"Just?" Kyungsoo raised a brow, feigning ignorance, though he knew exactly what was going through Kai's mind. It had taken forever for the male model to get used to just kissing, having been embarrassed just to ask for one smooch. Trying to push him to confess, the sly man moved closer to his bashful boyfriend, wrapping his arms loosely around Kai's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, pressing up against his back. "You 'just' what?" he murmured, kissing the tip of Kai's reddened ear.

Kai's sun-kissed hands slid from his face, looking back at his boyfriend with a hesitant expression. "...Can I have my kiss now?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, punching the younger in the gut before retreating from the embrace he initiated. "Oh shush, you big baby. It's just sleeping in the same bed. We're not gonna  _do_  anything."

The other grimaced, rubbing his tummy in pain. "I think I know why your username is 'dyodoleu'," he groaned, lifting his sweatshirt up to see the reddening skin beneath. It wasn't the first time Kyungsoo had hit him playfully, and he was a boy so of course he was used to that kind of playfulness. But when Kyungsoo hit him it  _really, really_  hurt. Unnaturally, so. He began to wonder if Kyungsoo was some sort of secret assassin or martial artist.

"You don't have it as bad as Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, threading his fingers through Kai's and walking out of the bedroom, "I can't even count how many times I've trapped that idiot in a chokehold for not keeping his mouth shut."

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh," Kyungsoo had completely forgotten that he hadn't introduced Kai to any of his friends, "he's a coworker and a friend of mine, a really tall guy that wouldn't hurt a fly." Truthfully, he did want to introduce Kai to them. God only knows that Baekhyun had been begging and pleading with Kyungsoo to bring his boyfriend to the cafe, but he knew that Baekhyun would only become annoying once he found out about Kai being Kim Jongin. It wasn't that he was ashamed or embarrassed about it, he just didn't want to expose Kai to...that.

"Mmm, I wanna meet your friends sometime, hyung," Kai confessed.

"Really?"

"I mean, you mention this 'Baekhyun' guy to me all that time, don't you think I should actually meet him? Plus, I wanna see you at work, being a barista and all," the platinum blond grinned excitedly.

“I’m not a barista. I’m only a cashier and a waiter,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Now, come on, I’m hungry and the chicken’s probably cold.”

 

* * *

 

The chicken bucket was cleaned out thoroughly in a matter of minutes. Kai apparently hadn’t eaten since noon. Thus, Kyungsoo only managed to have three pieces until the rest of it “magically” disappeared, Kai blushing shyly with crumbs covering his face and greasy fingers clutching the last chicken leg.

His suave and romantic first-impression was completely gone, that was for sure.

After making sure that Kai washed his hands and face before he got anywhere  _near_  Kyungsoo’s couch, the two settled down to watch a movie Kai had picked from Kyungsoo’s scarce selection of DVDs. It was some romance/comedy movie that his mother had left at some point in one of her monthly visits.

He expected Kai to end up falling asleep during such a film, but when they were about thirty minutes into the movie, Kyungsoo looked up to see Kai’s eyes open an fixated to the screen, lips upturned into a smile in reaction to the comedic scene in the film. Kyungsoo himself wasn’t really paying attention, more of an action movie guy, but found it kind of funny that someone like Kai actually cared to watch it. He had picked it out after all.

Kyungsoo leaned his head against Kai’s shoulder, peering up to watch the lights from the screen flash against his boyfriend’s handsome face in the dark room. The dancer really was too flawless. He wasn’t even wearing makeup, and his cotton white hair wasn’t styled, nor was he in any spectacular outfit (a hoodie and some sweatpants), but Kai looked just as perfect as he did in the magazines. His skin was a pretty, smooth and sun-kissed bronze, no blemishes whatsoever, and his jawline and facial structure looked as they were carved by some ancient artist. His eyebrows were in prime condition, his nose straight, and his lips plump and soft (Kyungsoo knew by experience). Honestly, he couldn’t find one flaw or mistake in Kai’s features even if he tried.

How could Kyungsoo even compare?

His mind flashed back to the annoying reporter, talking about the girls who would look best with Kai. He obviously wasn’t one of them. They had equally beautiful faces and bodies, talents, money. Kyungsoo was just another name, another face, another college student who still wasn’t entirely sure what the hell he wanted to major in. He had nothing set out for him, nor the best of looks. He didn’t even deserve someone like Kai, no matter what feelings he had for the younger man.

It was then that he felt his eyes sting and become watery, and Kyungsoo ducked his head out of Kai’s possible view, trying to will the tears away and the jittery feeling in his stomach. He was always an easy crier when it came to strong waves of emotion.

Just when he felt the saltwater drip down his cheek, Kyungsoo hurriedly rubbed his face into the sleeve of Kai’s burgundy hoodie, keeping his mouth shut firmly as he did so, closing his eyes and hoping that Kai would just believe he was sleepy or something.

Of course, the odds were not in his favor. “Kyungsoo-hyung, are you okay?”

Kyungsoo cursed the sniffle that escaped him, pressing his face further into Kai’s sleeve, not trusting what his expression looked like. “I’m fine,” he lied, voice cracking slightly, “the movie’s just sad.”

Kai looked to the screen for a moment. “Hyung, this actually a pretty funny movie,” he reached over to the remote to pause the film, eyebrows furrowing in concern, as he pulled away from his boyfriend. Kai grabbed the smaller man’s shoulders, frowning when Kyungsoo hid his face with his hands. “Kyungsoo-hyung, what’s wrong?”

“Kai, why are you dating someone like me?” Kyungsoo blurted out, pulling his hands away and looking up at the younger man, his eyes red and watery, but his expression stern.

“Huh?” the dancer was surprised at the random question. “What do you mean?”

“I’m…” the brunet sighed, hands falling limply into his lap, “I’m a  _man_ , not a beautiful one either. I’m not famous; I’m not anything special, not a singer, a dancer, or a model. I can’t give you popularity or some kind of public relationship. Hell, you’d get mocked if anyone saw us together. I’m—I’m just a college student with a part-time job that has no idea what to do with his life! Meanwhile, you’re—you’re handsome and perfect and sexy and  _amazing_ , Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s hands grasped the fabric of Kai’s hoodie. “You could get any girl you wanted…How could I compare with you or any of them, why me? You should’ve just ended this the moment you discovered I was a boring nobody.”

Silence fell thickly between them, Kai’s eyes wide from the sudden confession, the two facing each other completely on the couch. Every second was suffocating and Kyungsoo bit his tongue from saying anything more. He hoped he hadn’t made Kai angry somehow.

However, he felt Kai’s rough hands gently envelope both of his own, thumbs swiping calming circles into the backs. Instead of the possibly, heartbreakingly sad or angry face he expected the model to make, Kai’s fine lips curved into a pleased smile, his chocolate eyes thinning and flickering up to meet Kyungsoo’s surprised hues.

“You called me ‘Jongin’,” Kai mused happily, smile widening toothily to reveal his pearly whites, “and said I was ‘handsome’ and ‘sexy’.”

Kyungsoo felt anger boil in his stomach, and he glared at his boyfriend. “Did you not listen to anything I said?”

“Of course I did. It just sounded completely stupid to me, so I chose to ignore it.”

“ _What_?”

Sensing that this probably wasn’t going in a good direction, Kai huffed, giving Kyungsoo an unbelievable look. “Kyungsoo, I don’t care about  _any_  of those things. I wouldn’t be here if I did. And I’m  _gay_ , dummy; I don’t care about girls at all. You’re perfect as a man and don’t think for a second you aren’t beautiful,” he said, releasing one of Kyungsoo’s hands to reach up and lightly touch the fair skin of his cheek, then his full, pink lips before stroking the skin just below Kyungsoo’s left eye, “your skin, your lips, your eyes, all of it—all of it is beautiful to me.

“I don’t care that you aren’t famous or known by anyone except close family, friends, and me. And if people find out about us, you really think that’s gonna affect me in the slightest? I don’t give a damn about what anyone else thinks about us. I just wanna be with you, Kyungsoo-hyung. Don’t you wanna be with me too?”

Kyungsoo just stared at Kai for a moment, dumbfounded and doe-eyed, unable to come up with a proper response to such a confession. His mouth faltered for a moment before a simple “oh” spilled forth. He swallowed before giving a proper reply. “I’m…I’m sorry, Kai. I just saw something on the T.V. earlier, and I don’t know what I was thinking.” He gave a dry laugh, wiping his still-wet eyes.

Kai sighed. “After telling me all this time that you didn’t watch T.V., the one time you do it, it brainwashes you.” Without warning, the younger leaned forward to rest his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “ _Hyuunnngg_ ,” he whined, cheeks suddenly pink, “you made me say all that embarrassing stuff.”

He snorted at the adorable act, reaching up to run a hand through Kai’s dyed hair. “Oh, please, I called you sexy. It’s even.”

There was a pause before Kai lifted his head a bit. “Do you really think I’m sexy?”

“No,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, pinching Kai’s cheek playfully and tugging, “I called Kim Jongin sexy. You, Kai? Not so much.”

“I am Jongin though,” he mumbled with a frown, huffing and puffing before slumping against his boyfriend, arms wrapped around his torso and face buried into the crook of his neck as he cuddled him into the couch. Kyungsoo savored that moment, running a hand up and down Kai’s back and playing with his silvery hair that’d he’d grown to adore. He didn’t bother unpausing the movie; neither of them were really paying attention to it anyway.

Leaning back against the arm rest of the couch, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a little drowsy. He had gotten up early in the morning to take Minseok’s shift on short notice, so he only got a few hours of sleep. He was sure Kai hadn’t been sleeping much lately either.

Clearing his throat, he patted the younger on the back. “You tired?” Kyungsoo took the muffled yawn as a yes. “Okay, c’mon let’s go to bed then.”

Kai tensed up as he remembered the fact that they were going to sleep  _together_. He had yet to ever sleep in the same room, let alone house, as Kyungsoo, but they were already going to sleep in the same bed? Either Kyungsoo was very innocent, or Kai was just way too sensitive.

Probably the latter.

Holding back a whine as his boyfriend pushed him away, Kai hesitantly followed him, gripping Kyungsoo’s sleeve like a frightened child. He was glad he had just come over in some comfortable clothes; he’d die if he had to  _change clothes_  in front of Kyungsoo, though he preferred to sleep in just boxers when he was sleeping in his own bed.

Kyungsoo tugged his arm away, giving Kai a look before walking over to close the door behind him, switching on the lamp so he could see, and then turning to rummage through his dresser for something comfy to wear to bed. “You that nervous about sleeping in the same bed as me?” he asked.

Kai blushed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and fiddling with the ebony comforter. “N-No—I mean, yes.” He rubbed his feet together anxiously. He knew that Kyungsoo had no  _other_ intentions and had no idea why exactly he figured _something_  would happen, but something about a bed plus the two of them had butterflies fluttering around in his tummy.

Maybe it was because a part of him wanted that  _something_  to happen.

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo thought for a moment as he pulled out one of the sweaters Kai had bought for him. His lips twitched as a question popped into his brain, something he knew would get Kai riled up and blushed. “Kai, are you…a virgin?”

“H-Hyung!” Kai cried out, his face completely tomato red at this point. Letting out a pathetic whine, he buried his head in his hands. “Go ahead and laugh,” he mumbled, lying back on the bed, bare feet dangling off the edge, face still hidden, “everyone else does. Who would’ve thought that the sexy model and dancer, Kim Jongin, is a virgin at twenty?”

“It’s completely normal to be a virgin at your—well,  _our_ age, Kai,” Kyungsoo reassured, taking that chance (with Kai’s eyes covered) to slip off his shirt and pants, leaving his underwear on as he put on the white cotton sweater that just barely clung to his small shoulders.

“Really? Are you one, hyung?”

“No.”

“See?” Kai groaned, ignoring the weight and dip of the mattress as Kyungsoo climbed onto the bed to sit crisscross beside him. “I guess it’s cause I barely dated in high school. I was focused more on dancing and my career.”

“So that’s why you’re so shy,” Kyungsoo mused aloud. “I don’t know why you’re so bothered about this, Kai. You’re acting like you think I’m some kind of crazy sex maniac that’s gonna steal your virginity while you’re sleeping.”

“That’s not it,” the dancer sighed, sitting up and removing his hands to face Kyungsoo. “I…” he gulped, cheeks pink, as he tried to look anywhere but Kyungsoo’s barely-covered pale shoulders and creamy thighs. “I want…to do it…with you s-sometime,” Kai mumbled quietly, his voice barely audible.

Something clicked inside of Kyungsoo, like a light bulb illuminating, and heat rushed through his body, partially excitement and majorly something else. Raising a brow, the corner of his lips quirking into a smirk, Kyungsoo leaned closer, gently pressing a hand on Kai’s thigh, until their faces were just a hairsbreadth away. “Do what ‘sometime’?” he murmured, eyes flickering to Kai’s lips.

“Y-You know what I mean…” Kai swallowed visibly, tensing beneath Kyungsoo’s touch and ignoring the urge to run away.

“I’m afraid not,” Kyungsoo feigned innocence, “enlighten me.”

“S-S-S-Sex…” the younger stuttered.

Not a second passed before Kyungsoo quickly crossed the miniscule distance between them, pressing his lips against Kai’s. It was a soft, simple kiss, Kyungsoo trying not to scare Kai away by anything sudden, though he was sure Kai wanted this just as much as he did. His lips slowly moved against Kai’s, trying to coax the other to do the same with success. Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss at the excited breath that left Kai’s lips.

His heart pounded at an unnaturally fast pace, the sound echoing in Kai’s ears, drowning out the sound of their kisses. This part was easy. This part he had experience in. As for the rest…well, Kai was somewhat relieved that Kyungsoo wasn’t a virgin. At least one of them knew what they were doing. His stomach was doing backflips, both in excitement and anxiety.

He let out a girlish squeak as Kyungsoo’s tongue peeked out and swiped over Kai’s lips before delving into his mouth. Now it was unexplored territory, and Kai had no idea what to do. The only time he’d ever had someone’s tongue in his mouth was back in seventh grade with a dare to french kiss some kid named Sehun. It was slimy, gross, and he remembered dashing to the bathroom to practically gulp down some mouthwash.

This was an entirely different feeling. Kyungsoo’s tongue slid over every inch of his mouth in an experienced manner, spreading heat throughout Kai’s body, all the way down to his toes which curled in pleasure. Kyungsoo’s hand grabbed his own, tugging it to rest on the back of his head. Kai took that as some sort of cue, his hand burying in soft brown locks, and his tongue shyly curled with his boyfriend’s.

Feeling out of breath, Kyungsoo pulled away, taking a moment to admire the plush, swollen appearance of Kai’s lips and the reddened tint to them as he breathed heavily, chocolate hues darkened with desire. His hands grasped the other male’s broad shoulders, pushing him back to lie down on the bed, sitting on Kai’s hips, just above the obvious bulge in his sweatpants.

Pressing his hands into the mattress, on either side of Kai’s head which lied back on the pillows, Kyungsoo looked into his eyes. “You…You sure you want this?”

Kai gulped and nodded, hands coming up to rest on Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Kyungsoo smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kai’s cheek. “Okay, but if you feel uncomfortable or wanna stop, just tell me. I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

Kai returned the smile before rolling his eyes. “Okay, okay, I got it, hyung. You’re ruining the mood.” He murmured before craning his neck to steal another wet kiss. Kyungsoo’s laugh was quickly quieted by the lip lock, eyes fluttering closed.

A hand trailed up from his thigh to his waist, fingers ducking under the baggy fabric of his sweater, which was already becoming way too hot despite the chill in the room. He felt Kai’s hand smooth over his stomach and up his chest, sliding over every inch of his skin. Kyungsoo pulled back and away from Kai’s active lips to tug the article of clothing off. He was usually shy about exposing his upper body, but he didn’t give it a moment’s hesitation before flinging it somewhere on the floor.

He allowed no time for Kai to admire his skinny but squishy tummy and pale skin before turning his focus on the man beneath him, pushing the fabric of his hoodie up to reveal Kai’s fit stomach from years and years of dancing with the added bonus of his evenly tanned skin. “So pretty,” he teased, running his hands down the sides of Kai’s torso, pleased with the small gasp in return, Kyungsoo took his time to trace every line and indention of his chest, teasing his nipples with his thumbs and pressing kisses to his hipbones as he slid down his body, watching Kai slowly become undone beneath him with just a few fleeting touches.

“M-More…” the blond pleaded shyly, biting his lip in embarrassment at how weird his voice sounded. He was so painfully hard  _down there_ , and Kyungsoo was doing nothing to help but add more fuel to the fire. Kai must’ve sounded convincing or pleasing somehow because soon Kyungsoo pulled, moving to sit between Kai’s legs. Catching sight of the obvious hard-on between Kyungsoo’s legs, the dancer quickly averted his eyes, pressing his lips together firmly to contain a groan, dick twitching in the confines of his underwear.

Kyungsoo didn’t give any warning before grabbing the waistband of Kai’s sweats, tugging them down to his ankles along with his boxers, the younger pulling his legs up so that he could take them fully off, dropping them on the floor as well. Kai let out a ragged breath as his erection was exposed to the cool air, himself being completely nude except for the hoodie that was pushed up just beneath his chin.

Realizing he’d forgotten to grab the lube, like this really was a prepared thing, Kyungsoo got off the bed for a moment, walking over and reaching into the dresser, searching in his sock drawer for the small stash of condoms and the bottle of lubrication. He found both without a second wasted, quickly making his way back over to Kai who had been watching with curious and lusty eyes.

“Sorry,” he murmured, spreading Kai’s legs wider and pressing a kiss to the slightly paler and softer skin of his thigh, sucking lightly, leaving a tiny red mark. Kai’s thighs quivered, and he moaned breathily.

“Stop going so slow,” Kai whined, resisting the urge to hit Kyungsoo, who was taking his time by making love to Kai’s legs, “you’re m-making me soft.” That was a complete lie; he’d never been so hard in his life.

Kyungsoo paused at Kai’s stuttering, looking up with an incredulous expression. He turned his focus to the dripping length curving towards Kai’s stomach. Giving him the most teasing face as possible, Kyungsoo leaned forward, poking out his tongue and licking a long stripe of the underside of his dick, pressing a kiss to the head.

“Ky-Kyungsoo-hyung!” Kai cried out as wet heat suddenly engulfed him, his hand reaching down to grasp at Kyungsoo’s hair. It took every inch of his will not to come right then and there. His toes dug into the comforter, moans spilling unwillingly from his lips. He always thought having someone’s mouth down there would be gross, but with the amazing feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue and the sight of his lips stretched around his dick, Kai realized he had been utterly and horribly  _wrong_.

Suddenly, Kai thrust his hips up, causing Kyungsoo to sputter and choke, pulling away and holding the other male’s hips down. It had been a while since he’d given head, and he was never an expert at it anyways.

“Oh, s-sorry…” Kai apologized, releasing his hold on Kyungsoo’s hands, chest heaving and glistening with sweat as he panted. “You okay?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and reaching for the lube. “I’m alright. Did it feel good?”

“W-Well, yeah,” Kai replied awkwardly, his red cheeks somehow brighter. Hearing the pop of a cap, he leaned up on his elbows, seeing Kyungsoo drizzle lube over two of his fingers. Eyes wide, he fell back against the pillows with a slightly terrified, kind of mortified expression. Somehow, probably because of the difference in height, Kai never figured he would be the one on the receiving end. Something cold—Kyungsoo’s finger—unexpectedly circled around the rim of his entrance, the weird feeling causing Kai to jolt.

“Do you not want to be on the bottom?” Kyungsoo asked, reading Kai’s face easily. He didn’t care either way, but thought it would be easier this way, with Kai being inexperienced.

Also, honestly, he just really wanted his dick in Kai’s ass.

Kai bit his bottom lip. “Is…Is it gonna hurt?” he asked.

“Just a little, but it’ll go away soon, I promise,” Kyungsoo moved up to press a quick kiss to Kai’s lips. “I’ll be really gentle.”

Kai looked into Kyungsoo’s almost-begging, wide eyes and sighed, giving in. “Okay, but if it hurts a lot, we’re switching.”

“Just try not to be a big baby and you’ll be alright,” the older man said, smiling once in gratitude and promise as he sat back.

As one finger slid inside his ass, Kai’s expression twisted at the weird feeling. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly, but just felt strange. He tried his best to relax, hoping that it would feel better if he did so. Kyungsoo curved and moved the single digit in and out until Kai got used to it before adding his middle finger, beginning to scissor him open, causing Kai to let out a small hiss of pain, fingers digging into the sheets. Using his other hand, Kyungsoo pumped Kai’s erection, allowing the little bit of aching to melt into pleasure.

Kai threw his head back and let out a gasp, vision going blank for a split second as Kyungsoo’s fingers brushed his prostate. Kyungsoo let out a grin of accomplishment, specifically aiming for that spot with every thrust of his fingers.

“H-Hyung…stop, I’ll-I’ll c-come!” Kai warned breathlessly, hips moving against the fingers inside him and into the hand jerking him off. He frowned, however, quickly coming down from his high as Kyungsoo pulled away, fingers sliding out with a slick, wet sound.

“Fuck,” the brunet moaned, reaching down to slide his underwear down his thighs and stroke his dick in need. Seeing Kai all wound-up and lusty like that really put a number on him. After allowing himself a few seconds of indulgence, Kyungsoo sat back to remove his underwear completely. Kai took that chance to divest himself of his rolled up hoodie.

“How…How should I…” Kai mumbled, sitting up as Kyungsoo rolled on the condom with zero difficulty, lubing himself up almost impatiently.

“Just lie down, on your back,” Kyungsoo ordered, watching as Kai did so, making sure he was comfortable with his head resting on the pillows.

The blond swallowed, nervous jitters attacking his stomach as Kyungsoo spread his legs (his flexibility from dancing came in handy) and guided his dick to Kai’s ass. Their eyes met and the elder spoke up. “You ready?”

Kai nodded, not trusting his voice, and he fisted the blanket and sheets tightly as Kyungsoo began to push inside. He was obviously a lot bigger than two fingers and pain immediately shot up Kai’s backside. The first thought that came to his mind was that Kyungsoo was a big fat liar—it hurt like  _hell_ —and would surely pay after this.

Kyungsoo let out a sigh of pleasure. Kai was incredibly tight, clenching on him in all the right places, and he wanted nothing more than to move his hips frantically. But, as his hips touched Kai’s ass, he willed himself to stop and give time for the younger male to adjust.

“Tap out, tap out, hyung,” Kai whined, slapping the hand that rested on his thigh, “you lied.”

“It’s only been a minute, Kai, calm down,” Kyungsoo argued, panting. “Just try to relax.” Reaching down, he began to stroke Kai’s member, trying to ease the pain.

After another minute or so of deep breaths and light moans with the pleasure of Kyungsoo’s hand on his dick, Kai spoke up. “Y-You can move now…”

Kyungsoo wasted no time in pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward. He tried to be gentle, he really did, but it had been so long and Kai was so  _tight._  Harsh breaths and moans tore through his throat, losing himself in the pleasure as he grasped Kai’s hips firmly, tilting his pelvis for a better angle. Sweat dripped from his forehead, trickling down the side of his face as his eyes stayed focused on Kai’s expression that was twisted in intense waves of pleasure.

“Kai, Kai, Kai, oh god,  _Kai_ ,” Kyungsoo moaned.

The sting that shot up his spine with every thrust was quickly overshadowed and numbed into almost nothing. Weird noises were choked from Kai as something coiled and pooled in the pit of his stomach. Saliva trickled down from the corner of his lips, running sideways, down his cheek, and his fingers dug into the pillows above him. His hips bucked and rocked in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts, trying to intensify the feeling.  It felt good, way too good, but it somehow wasn’t enough. His legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s small waist, heels digging into the flesh just above his ass. “Fuck! Ky-Kyungsoo-hyung…m-more!” Kai sobbed.

Quickening his pace, Kyungsoo’s hand slid to wrap around Kai’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With one well-aimed movement of the older male’s hips, the model’s back arched, decorating his chest in streams of white as he cried out. Kyungsoo came but a few seconds later, nails digging into Kai’s thighs, leaving crescent shaped marks.

They both were quiet, desperately catching their breath and basking in the aftermath. “How…How did it feel?” Kyungsoo asked, chest heaving. He really needed to work out more often.

Kai grinned lazily, pushing his sweaty fringe out of his face. “Really good, better than I imagined.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, pulling out of Kai, eliciting a tiny gasp from the younger, and taking off the dirtied condom. Kyungsoo got off the bed on shaking, jelly-like legs, tying up the condom as he walked to the bathroom, tossing it in the trash. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink, straining it and being sure not to let it drip onto the carpet as he made his way back to Kai, who looked like he was seconds from falling asleep.

“Don’t roll over,” Kyungsoo said sternly, grabbing Kai’s arm as the blond tried to move into a more comfortable position. “I’ll kill you if you get cum on my sheets.”

Kai rolled his eyes lazily as his boyfriend wiped down his stomach and chest. Finishing swiftly, Kyungsoo got up once more and threw the washcloth in the sink to dry overnight, turning off the lamp light on his way back, darkness swallowing up the room.

“Hyung, can you get me Kai?” Kai asked, causing Kyungsoo to spin around and look at him with a confused expression.

“What?”

“Oh,” Kai laughed, “that’s the name of my stuffed dog.”

Kyungsoo paused. “…Is that why your nickname was—“

“Yeah,”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo digested that information as he bent down to pick up the plush, along with Kai’s pillow, bringing them back to the bed. He shoved Kai over to make room, yanking up the thick comforter and covering them both as Kai settled in with his added pillow. Instead of cuddling the dog to his chest like Kyungsoo thought he would, the icy blond set it beside him, at the end of the bed.

“Why’d you do that?”

“So I can do this,” Kai murmured, scooting over to envelope Kyungsoo into his arms, pressing him against his chest.

Kyungsoo sighed, arms winding around Kai’s naked torso. “I’m just a plushie’s replacement, huh.”

“Yep,” Kai smiled cheekily before pressing a chaste kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I like you better when you’re shy and quiet,” Kyungsoo glowered, secretly smiling into Kai’s chest.

“Oh, please, you love me,” Kai snickered, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s hair. “You know, I never got my lullaby from that day.”

Kyungsoo thought back, vaguely recalling the time Kai messaged him late at night, a day or two before they met face-to-face. His face paled, and the smaller male buried his face in the crook of Kai’s neck. “That’s a shame.”

“C’mon, hyung, just a little bit,” Kai begged, giving a pout. “You know how much I love your voice.”

“Kai, I spent the last thirty minutes breathing heavily and moaning. I’m gonna sound terrible if I try to sing.”

“Just hum then,” he suggested.

“Hum what?”

“Anything,”

Kyungsoo sighed, but closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Rather than pulling out a song from an artist, he just began to hum along to a random melody in his head. It was soft and quiet, slow and soothing, but in no means something sad. His fingers traced Kai’s spine as he sang with closed lips.

“I love you, Kyungsoo-hyung,” the younger man whispered, closing his eyes sleepily as he listened. Kyungsoo stilled for a moment, fumbling in his humming, the reaction going unnoticed by Kai. The only times they had said those three words to each other were over the chatroom, never aloud.

It didn’t mean he hated it though.

Kyungsoo’s humming slowly drew to a close and quieted, sensing that the younger had fallen asleep on him. “I love you too, Kai.” He murmured, reaching up to cup Kai’s cheek, stroking his thumb across the curve of his cheekbone lovingly. Kyungsoo leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, bumping their foreheads together.

 _Thank you for being real_ , he wanted to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's a wrap! Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it c: Also I haven't written a sex scene in like 2 years, so sorry if it's terrible e.e I feel like I'm too fluffy sometimes, but I love cute romance ok. And for visuals, the song Kyungsoo hummed was "Peter Pan" and Kai's performance he watched was Kai's solo performance at the Lost Planet.  
> There's an extra scene that I'm writing that will be posted soon btw.  
> Gimme kudos and comment! Thank you.


	4. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the bonus scene! This was originally tacked onto the last part, but it didn't flow well, so I cut it off lol.

Kyungsoo was awakened by the clacking of his vibrating phone on the table, going off what seemed like every five seconds. With a cloudy brain, he pulled himself away from Kai, who was still fast asleep, and reached out an arm blindly, slapping the wooden top of the small table before he grasped and felt the familiar shape of his Pororo phone case. Opening his eyes, letting the light from the window in, he sat up, rolling his shoulders and peering down at his shaking phone.

 

_10 notifications!_

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

You told Chanyeol and me that we could come over for breakfast this morning, right?

We’ll be there at eight or so.

We’re here.

Are you gonna answer the door?

Are you even home?

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

GET YOUR FAT ASS UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR

I SWEAR TO GOD, DO KYUNGSOO, IF YOU AREN’T OUT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES I’M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN.

IT’S COLD AS FUCK OUTSIDE

PLEASE

 

It was then that he heard the faint pounding at the door and some shouting, which was probably from his impatient friend. Kyungsoo’s eyes went incredibly wide at the realization that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were here, and he turned to look at Kai, who was off in dreamland. As much as he had been contemplating introducing them, this was  _not_  a good time.

Kyungsoo reached over Kai to pick up his stuffed dog, pressing it against his chest to give the younger something to cuddle with as he exited the bed, quietly and gently. He grabbed some underwear and shorts from his drawer, slipping them on along with his discarded sweater from last night. Opening the door, he turned around to check that his boyfriend was still sleeping before leaving  ~~smiling~~  and closing it softly behind himself.

“Chanyeol, back up, I’m kicking this door down,” the muffled voice of Baekhyun was the first thing Kyungsoo heard. He honestly didn’t put it behind his best friend to go through with that plan, so he dashed over to the door and yanked it open before he had to pay for the costs of a damaged door.

“Why the hell did it take you so long to answer the door?” Baekhyun grumbled, pushing past Kyungsoo to go inside. Chanyeol hurried in after him, glad to be out of the cold.

“I forgot, sorry,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging as he shut the door. It wasn’t a complete lie. He really had forgotten about inviting the two over, since Baekhyun and Chanyeol really enjoyed his omelets.

Thinking about Kai in the other room had him gulping. It would be fine. He just had to trust that the younger male would sleep the morning away, and that his friends wouldn’t go snooping into his room or be too loud.

“Morning, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol greeted with a bright grin, as if he hadn’t been waiting out in the cold for so long.

“Morning,” he replied, giving a smile as his friends removed their shoes and coats.

“Hurry up and work your magic,” Baekhyun sighed, retreating back to the small kitchen and sitting at the table, “I’m starving.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, making his way over and opening the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs and some milk.

“Why am I friends with you?” he sighed as he bent down to pull out a pan from the cupboard.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t have survived high school without me.”

“No,  _you_  would’ve failed if it weren’t for me letting you copy off of my homework,” Kyungsoo replied, taking out a bowl and cracking a few eggs into it. “What do I get out of this again?”

“My company,”

Kyungsoo gave him a look.

“A gift card to that record shop you like,” Baekhyun sighed, holding up a thin card between his fingers and placing it on the table.

“Whoa, Kyungsoo, did you get really hungry last night?” Chanyeol interrupted, pointing and grinning at the empty chicken bucket that was sitting on top of the trash can. Kyungsoo almost slapped himself for his laziness. The bucket didn’t fit in the already filled trash bag, so he just settled for taking it out later.

“I-I had someone over,” he mumbled, fingers fumbling as he unscrewed the cap to the milk carton. Kyungsoo really,  _really_  hoped they would leave the topic alone. But, of course, this was Baekhyun and Chanyeol, so they had to ask endless questions and speculate.

“ _Oh_ ,” Chanyeol gave a knowing grin, “did Kai come over?”

Grabbing a whisk, Kyungsoo whisked the milk and egg mixture to distract himself, acting as though he didn’t hear the giant’s question.

They took that as Kyungsoo’s answer. “So he did,” Baekhyun placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward, “why didn’t you invite me? You know how I’ve wanted to meet this guy!”

“It was a private thing,” Kyungsoo gave a cold glare, pouring the mixture into the warm pan, “and I’m not exposing him to you two.”

“Probably because he isn’t real,” Chanyeol suggested.

“He is!” Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the counter. “Why would I go through the trouble to make such an elaborate lie for no reason?”

“Point taken,”

“Ah, what’s this?” Baekhyun asked, standing up and plucking something from the coffee table in the living room. As he reentered the kitchen, he held it up and Kyungsoo felt the urge to slap himself once more. “This doesn’t look like yours.”

_Kai’s phone._

“He must’ve l-l-left it here,” Kyungsoo gave an awkward smile, inwardly cursing himself for being such a terrible liar under pressure. Turning around, he checked the omelet, seeing that it was thoroughly cooked on one side and flipped it. He almost dropped the pan entirely when Chanyeol spoke up.

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Chanyeol flashed that ultra-white grin, and the room was silent.

Baekhyun practically scrambled to get up from his chair, furniture scraping against the linoleum flooring, dashing towards the bedroom, only for a spatula to be held to his throat, the silver glinting in the light.

“Wake him up, and I’ll kill you where you stand, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo spoke lowly, his glare fierce enough to stop the eager man.

“Ah…I understand…my apologies…” he laughed nervously, putting his hands up in surrender and backing up to resume his seat at the table as Kyungsoo snatched Kai’s phone out of the other boy’s hand.

“I was wondering why you’re somehow glowing today, Kyungsoo,” the tallest of the trio said, brushing a bronze curl out of his face, that stupid smile overtaking his features.

“…You didn’t,” the raven-haired male gasped dramatically.

“I did,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully, placing the finished omelet onto a plate and setting it down in front of Baekhyun, “ketchup and drinks are in the fridge.” He turned back around to start on making Chanyeol’s food, thankful that his friend now had food in front of him. Baekhyun wasn’t so annoying when he was running on a full stomach. He thought about making Kai one too, but he should be focused on getting these two fed and out of his apartment as soon as possible.

Of course, things couldn’t be so easy.

“Hyung?” A sleepy voice called, the sound of bare feet padding down the hardwood floors of the hallway. Baekhyun dropped his fork, Chanyeol looked up from his phone, and Kyungsoo dropped his egg (shell and all) into the bowl.

“I-I’m in the kitchen, Kai,” Kyungsoo spoke up, giving a warning glance to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He prayed to the heavens that nothing too traumatic would happen.

The younger man appeared around the corner, rubbing his eyes, silver hair all messy, and clad in only his underwear and hoodie from last night. His face was slightly swollen from sleep, causing Kyungsoo to resist the urge to coo at the cute display. “Do you have any…any,” his drowsy mind stuttered to keep up with his mouth, “pain meds or somethin’?” Removing his hands and blinking, Kai caught sight of the strangers sitting at the table, who were both speechlessly gaping at him.

“Oh, hello,” Kai, cheeks pink, bowed politely, feeling like an idiot for not noticing that Kyungsoo had company. “I’m Kai.”

Considering neither of them was saying anything back, Kyungsoo sighed and intervened. “The tall guy with weird hair is Park Chanyeol, and that thing over there is Byun Baekhyun.” He thought about introducing Kai by his real name, but knew that Baekhyun was seconds away from blurting it out.

“Y-You’ve been dating Kim Jongin this entire time?” the barista blurted out, nearly choking on his orange juice. “What—How—I’m—Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you’re annoying when you get excited,” Kyungsoo said blatantly before looking over to Kai. “You need pain meds?”

“Ah, yeah, for my, um,” Kai’s face went red and his boyfriend immediately caught on, giving an apologetic look.

“There should be a bottle of ibuprofen in the bathroom,” Kyungsoo directed, patting Kai on the shoulder sympathetically. “Just take two.”

“I know, I know,” Kai answered, turning around and making his way back to the bedroom.

Just as he was out of sight, Baekhyun shot Kyungsoo a piercing stare. “Explain. Now.”

Kyungsoo sighed, turning back around to resume his cooking. “I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t know he was Kim Jongin until we met that day. And I knew you would act all giddy the moment you found out, so I decided not to tell you until…until I was sure you wouldn’t scare him away.”

“Anyone would act excited when they find out their best friend is dating a celebrity!” Baekhyun defended, slamming his fork on the table.

“Honestly, I’m not that surprised that you’re dating him. What I’m surprised about is that you fucked him.” Chanyeol added with a dumbfounded face.

“Just a minute ago you two were acting like Kai wasn’t real, and now you’re treating him like he’s some kind of god.”

“A rich god,”

“A rich,  _hot-as-fuck_ god,”

“Can you not?” Kyungsoo grumbled, flipping the omelet over in the pan. Honestly, what had he done to deserve this? Sighing as he sprinkled salt and pepper onto the cooked egg, the short male looked up just in time to see Kai reentering the kitchen, cheeks pink and bearing a tiny smirk for some reason. Kyungsoo could only think that he had heard Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s comments.

The blond came up behind him, without warning, and shyly wound his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, leaning his head cutely on his shoulder. “Kyungsoo-hyung, what are you making?”

“Omelets,” he replied smoothly, eyes flickering at Kai’s close proximity, “do you want one?”

Kai hummed and nodded his head in response, eyes closing. “I have to practice for a performance tomorrow, so I’ll leave sometime this afternoon, if that’s okay with you.”

Kyungsoo elbowed Kai off of him as he placed the finished omelet onto a plate. “That’s fine with me.” He shoved the plate into Kai’s chest. “Take this to Chanyeol and sit down at the table, so I can make yours.”

The younger nodded obediently, walking over and placing the plate in front of Kyungsoo’s friend silently. Noticing that their eyes were following his movements as he sat down, Kai suddenly felt a little shy and looked down into his lap, unsure of what to say or do.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun scooted a bit closer to the table, smiling, remembering Kyungsoo’s warning well. “What do you think of Kyungsoo?” he murmured to Kai. “I mean, was he like you expected?”

Kai looked up and nodded. “I really, really like Kyungsoo-hyung. He…He’s really nice and always puts me before himself. I’m usually kind of shy around people I’ve just met, but when I saw him for the first time, it wasn’t hard for me to speak comfortably or touch him. Also,” he smiled, “he’s a lot cuter than I expected.”

Chanyeol snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as he chewed his food. “Isn’t he? He doesn’t realize it himself, but so many girls come into the café and ask about him, like if he’s single or we can give them his number.”

“He’s too dense to notice it himself,” Baekhyun added, sipping his orange juice in a thoughtful manner, “he’s been like that since I first met him. I’ve known him since high school.”

Kai nodded, not bothering to admit that Kyungsoo had told him that last bit of information. “Has…” he hesitated, unsure if this was a safe question to ask. “Has he dated anyone before me?” Well, Kyungsoo wasn’t a virgin, but he had never admitted to being in past relationships.

“Oh, yeah,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, Chanyeol chuckling beside him, “he’s had  _plenty_. I swear he was like a player at one point.”

Kai felt a tiny tinge of something akin to jealousy beneath his skin. “R-Really?” Honestly, it was surprising. Kyungsoo…just didn’t seem like the player type.

“It wasn’t on purpose, but…he was quite the heartbreaker,” Chanyeol clarified. “You two got matching phone cases, right?” Kai nodded. “Well, he never did that couple stuff with anyone before. Anytime the girl or boy would ask for it, he’d tell them it was stupid, in which they’d tell him he was hopeless and break up with him. Kyungsoo was so surprised. I think there was another time where his boyfriend tried to interrupt him while he was working on a paper for school, and he broke up with him because he was ‘annoying’ and ‘should know the importance of education’.”

“That’s why we’re a bit fascinated to meet you,” Baekhyun said, flashing a bright smile, “not only for the obvious reason, but because Kyungsoo must really, really care about you.”

Kai smiled happily, tickled pink at Baekhyun’s words. Though now there was a weight placed on his shoulders, with news of things Kyungsoo did  _not_ like, he was a bit proud that he was able to touch a part of Kyungsoo that no one else had gotten close to.

He really, really cared about Kyungsoo too.


	5. Extra 2

“Ah, hyung, I’m really excited!” Kai practically bounced in his seat, giving Kyungsoo this irresistible grin that he couldn’t help but return. It had taken the older man a while to warm up to the idea of spending the day with Kai as he went through his scheduled appearances and work. But since Kai visited the café frequently, Kyungsoo finally gave in. Thus, here he was, sitting in the backseat of a very expensive car (owned by Kai’s manager) with his boyfriend.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not burdened by me tagging along,” Kyungsoo replied, looking out the window as the car swerved through the city. Though he was a little excited too, he had to admit he was ten times more nervous. Kai had already checked with the staff and his manager to see if it was okay that Kyungsoo came with, but he didn’t want to end up being in the way or something.

“Don’t think like that,” Kai rolled his eyes, slinging an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I’m always alone when I do these things. The only thing that got me through the day was your messages on the chat; that’s why I always sent you a message whenever I could. You’re coming to support me, right? That makes me happy.”

The smaller man looked up to Kai with a grateful smile on his lips, leaning his head against Kai’s shoulder. “So, what are your plans for today?” he asked, realizing he had no idea where they were going.

“Right now, we’re heading for a photo shoot and we’ll probably be there until two, then after that I have a performance and signing at a charity event,” his boyfriend answered, running a hand through his dark hair, his old bleached color long faded away.

“That’s it?” Kyungsoo anticipated for him to have a busy day, but then again he wouldn’t have been invited if Kai’s attention would be focused on work the whole time.

“That’s it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they arrived at the studio where Kai would be modeling, Kyungsoo clung tightly to the hem of Kai’s t-shirt as they exited the car, making the younger man chuckle at their reversed roles. Kai’s manager, Luhan, rolled his eyes, knowing very well the truth about the two men and their relationship. He apparently hadn’t been too fazed by the news, only informing Kai to keep it locked up as a secret. The media definitely didn’t need to know about this. Kyungsoo and Kai had hid their circumstances for six months now successfully, so they weren’t too worried about pictures being leaked or word getting out. After all, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, along with the rest of Kyungsoo’s coworkers, had sworn to secrecy.

The outside of the photography studio was just a plain three-story brick building, with “Zhang Photography” written in English in some silver fancy, professional cursive font. If it was some popular company, Kyungsoo had never heard of it. Biting his lip again, an awful nervous habit of his, the brunet followed Kai inside the building, surprised at how sophisticated the inside was. They checked in with the receptionist, who led the three men into a room on the second floor, temporarily marked with “Kim Jongin – 140718”.

Kyungsoo marveled as they entered the room, astounded by the many employees, rushing around and setting up lights, making sure the white backdrop was in prime condition, among other things that he wasn’t really sure of. He hadn’t even noticed a hum of appreciation had escaped him.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Kai murmured, a smile adorning his lips.

“Are you nervous?” the shorter of the two asked. “I can’t imagine doing something like this. I’m not camera shy, but…being in front of a camera professionally just doesn’t seem like my thing.” Kyungsoo shivered at the thought of everyone staring at him or appearing in an airbrushed magazine.

“A little,” Kai shrugged, “I used to get super nervous, but not anymore since I’ve been doing it for some time now. I’m a ‘natural talent’ they say.” He bragged with a smirk, causing Kyungsoo to elbow him in the ribs, preparing to give him an earful but quickly shut his mouth as Luhan appeared in front of them, accompanied by another man.

Kai immediately perked up, looking instantly professional. “You must be Mr. Zhang,” he bowed at a complete 90 degree angle, “I’m Kim Jongin, sir, I’m looking forward to working with you.”

The young man with tousled bronze hair and a calm look to his eyes only smiled and bowed as well. “Just call me Yixing, Jongin. I’m only a couple years older than you. I, too, look forward to this photo-shoot with you.” It was then that his eyes landed on Kyungsoo, an interested gleam to them. “Is this your friend?”

“Ah, yes, he’s just accompanying me today,” Kai clarified, flushing a bit at the word “friend”.

Kyungsoo gave a shy bow to the photographer. “I’m Ka—I mean, Jongin’s friend, Kyungsoo. Please don’t mind me. I promise not to get in anyone’s way.”

Yixing waved his hand with a kind smile. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind you being here at all, seeing a different face is a nice change. Anyways, we should get this show on the road.” Almost out of thin air, a woman stepped up next to Yixing. “Jongin, you can follow Risae to get you ready. We’re still waiting on Taemin, but we can take some solo shots before he gets here.”

The model nodded, smiling at Kyungsoo. “You wanna come with me?”

The older man pursed his lips, thinking on it. “I’ll just stay out here, so I can be surprised.”

Kai blinked, not expecting that, but said nothing. He gave a farewell wave to Kyungsoo before following Risae to another room he figured to be a dressing room of some kind. Yixing then directed him to a table filled with wrapped candies in the corner, and Kyungsoo slipped away, stuffing his face with chocolate to calm his nerves. Stress eating had been a bad habit of his in high school, to cure the pains of classes, and it seemed like it hadn’t completely faded.

There was a chair just beside the table, and he tentatively took a seat, popping another chocolate into his mouth. As he watched Luhan and Yixing talk about various things while the latter walked around to make sure everything was set up properly, Kyungsoo realized he had no idea what kind of photo-shoot this was. Nothing around the set really gave much of a hint, but it looked somewhat sophisticated with the white backdrop and all. Maybe suits or something classy like that? It could be something dark, to go with Kai’s current concept, but he doubted it.

His suspicions were answered thirty minutes later (after about twenty chocolates) when Kai emerged from the dressing room. Kyungsoo felt his jaw drop to the floor, another red foil wrapped candy falling from his fingertips.  _Jesus fucking Christ—this is the kid who can’t sleep without a stuffed dog but he still looks like that._

Kai was dressed in nothing but a well-fitting pair of black underwear, exposing his toned legs and sculpted upper body. A tiny smirk appeared on Kyungsoo’s lips. He knew that body  _very_  well after all. Kai’s hair was styled up into bedhead sort of state with neutral makeup, minus the thick eyeliner that gave him a fierce aura, just because he probably didn’t need it.

The model’s eyes searched for his boyfriend before finding him sitting in the corner alone. Once he saw him coming near, Kyungsoo suddenly felt nervous and gulped down the chocolate in his mouth. Why would he be nervous in front of Kai? Oh, because this wasn’t the shy, dorky Kai he knew very well—this was Jongin, the confident model.

Apparently he wasn’t hiding his thoughts very well because the moment Kai was just before him, he grinned that stupid, cocky grin of his. “Like what you see?”

Kyungsoo knew just the thing to say to wipe that grin right off. Standing up, he placed a hand on Kai’s smooth shoulder, craning his neck up to whisper, “wait until tonight.”

Kai’s reaction was immediate, his cheeks growing red underneath his makeup. “Hyung…” he whined, making Kyungsoo smile in satisfaction and move away just as Yixing approached.

He wore a slightly distressed expression, phone clenched in his hand. “Taemin caught a bad cold, so we can’t shoot with him today,” Yixing informed. Kai frowned. Taemin was his closest friend, Kyungsoo knew this. He had the chance to meet him a month ago and could instantly spot the similarities between the two dancers. “My assistant, Eunbi, is calling to see if we can find another model, but it’s hard to get one on such short notice.”

“So it’ll just be me solo?” Kai asked, pointing to himself. How could he look so comfortable nearly nude?

The dark-haired photographer shook his head. “The magazine cover needs to have two models. We  _have_ to find someone. I’ll go scout someone from the streets if I have to…” As his thought trailed off, his eyes fell to Kyungsoo and the latter stiffened, somehow knowing what was coming next. Before he could even try to defend himself, Yixing fair hand shot out, ripping open the shorter male’s black button up, the snaps coming undone.

Kyungsoo squeaked and quickly tried to shield his unimpressive stomach from view while Yixing put a hand to his lips and hummed. He then nodded. “Kyungsoo will do. Two different body types will advertise better, actually.”

“M-Me?” his brown eyes bulged from their sockets. No way, no way he’d be able to go up and  _model_ in only _underwear_. “I-I don’t know…I can’t…”

“Can you at least give it a try?” Yixing pleaded. “I’m not trying to pressure you, but it’d really be a big help.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung, it’ll be easy, okay? I’ll be with you the entire time,” Kai added with a reassuring smile. The older man gulped, wringing his hands in thought. It couldn’t be too bad, right? Yixing was a professional. He wouldn’t encourage Kyungsoo if he didn’t believe he’d look good.

Kyungsoo sighed, giving up and slumping his shoulders. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Yixing’s features bloomed into happiness and relief. “Thank you so much!” He bowed repeatedly to the younger man. “I’ll look forward to working with you.” The photographer crooked a finger at the woman mentioned prior. “Eunbi, I’ve found a replacement. Kyungsoo will be taking Taemin’s place.”

Eunbi ran a hand through her fiery hair. “Thank goodness. Would you like me to take him to Risae?”

“Yes, if you would. Oh, and tell her to give him freckles—across his nose and cheeks—but still keep the style similar to Jongin’s makeup, neutral and natural,” Yixing explained, and Kyungsoo blinked, trying to imagine himself with freckles. Eunbi nodded, motioning for Kyungsoo to follow her. He did so, watching as Kai was steered towards the camera, getting started on his solo shots.

The only time Kyungsoo had ever worn makeup was when he was four and had gotten into his mother’s makeup bag. There was even a photo in one of their family albums, a mini Kyungsoo grinning with lipstick and facial cream smeared all over his face. He was one-hundred percent sure that was not what this was going to be like.

The makeup and hair artist from before, Risae, directed him to sit in the chair in front of a mirror, many beauty products and tools spread onto the table in front of him. He eyed them with curiosity, only being able to name the uses of a handful of them. Kyungsoo wasn’t nervous, per say, just a bit anxious about being dolled up and  _modeling_.

Risae shot him a comforting smile in the mirror before telling him to close his eyes so she could work her magic. Kyungsoo shut his eyes without thought, allowing her to do just that. Some things tickled, like the brush, as they touched his face, but the feeling of Risae’s hands fussing about with his hair felt nice. He could see the appeal in getting your makeup done—especially when he was allowed to open his eyes.

Kyungsoo blinked. He didn’t look different, but just…better-looking somehow. It really did seem like magic. The ever-around large bags under his eyes had disappeared, his skin looked smooth as fuck, his lashes full, his eyes lined with dark liner that gave him edge, his eyebrows tamed, all topped off with the fake but realistic freckles dotting the skin of his nose and cheeks. His dark chestnut hair was styled similarly to Kai’s, making his chest puff out in pride. He really did look like he deserved to stand beside his boyfriend for once.

Risae teased his hair a bit more. “You should dye your hair red.”

“What?” He’d never dyed his hair once and never ever had considered it. “Really?”

She hummed. “I would’ve done it today, with your consent, but we’re running low on time and the shoot is in black and white anyways.”

He pursed his lips and considered it. “I’ll…take that into consideration.”

Risae nodded, going over to the rack of clothing, asking for Kyungsoo’s size. He gulped and stated it, the woman searching for a moment before plucking out a pair of gray cotton briefs, along with a forest green sweater that was frayed all over and torn at the hems. Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t have to go shirtless at least.

“You can go put these on in there. Tell me if they don’t fit well.” Risae said, handing him the clothing items and pointing to the bathroom.

Kyungsoo shuffled into the restroom, bidding farewell to his clothes and his favorite black boxers. He slipped on the new clothes without problem, feeling oddly exposed with his legs showing. But with another glance to the mirror, he felt confident once more.

When he walked back out into the room where the photo-shoot was, Kyungsoo looked to find Kai going over his many photos with Yixing, the photographer pointing out his perfections and errors. Kyungsoo folded his arms over his stomach shyly, making his way over to the other two men. “Ka—Jongin,” he called out softly, bashfully.

Kai turned around and his eyes went wide, obviously looking Kyungsoo up and down. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, the words trapped in his throat. The older man looked  _beyond_  gorgeous, and he quickly shut his lips in fear of drooling. The freckles on his face were the icing on the cake, and Kai wished they were real because his boyfriend looked really, really adorable with them, especially with that torn sweater that slipped off his shoulders (oh how he missed winter). Kyungsoo’s words that were whispered into his ear earlier ran through his mind and he gulped. “You look…”

“Amazing!” Yixing exclaimed in English, grinning in pride at his choice. “Your skin is so fair. It’ll look great with Jongin’s complexion.” Clearing his throat, he gave a thumbs-up to the crew, walking away from the two models. “Alright, we’re gonna start shooting the good stuff!”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks grew maroon from the compliments and the way Kai was staring at him. “You…Do I look…okay?”

Kai exhaled, nodding eagerly. “More than okay, you—you’re…really pretty.”  _Wow, what a great choice of words there, genius._

A smile spread on Kyungsoo’s lips as they were told to move to the actual photo-shoot area, in front of the camera. The shortest of the pair stood beside Kai awkwardly, playing with the hem of his top, fingers poking through the holes as Yixing readied the camera amongst other things. His heartbeat at an erratic rate in his chest, he was incredibly nervous. Of course he was—he’d never stood in front of a camera professionally before.

As those scared thoughts, amongst negative ones, swam in his mind and spun in circles, but were put to a stop as Kai’s hand rubbed against his back in a comforting movement. Kyungsoo looked up to see the other male looking down at him with a soft expression. “It’ll be okay, Kyungsoo,” Kai whispered. “You don’t have to worry about anything. You’ll look great. I know you will. Don’t worry about Yixing scolding you or making fun of you. He was really nice when we were doing my solo shots.”

Kyungsoo wanted to kiss him right then and there because of those comforting words, but repressed the urge, facing straight ahead as Yixing called them to attention. “Thank you,” he mumbled to Kai just before the photographer began to speak.

“Okay, the concept of this photo-shoot is simple: you’re lovers, but essentially hate each other’s guts and can’t stop having sex.” Yixing spoke simply, causing the two models mouths to drop.

“Wh-What?” Kyungsoo gawked.

“You didn’t mention this!” Kai blurted, words aimed at his manager.  _He was going to have to do this with Taemin? Thank god he called in sick._

“Whoops—must have slipped my mind,” Luhan smiled innocently though his eyes were anything but. “Don’t worry; it’s not labeling you as gay or anything. It’s just the concept—just  _work_. You know, like how 4ladies did that lesbian concept.”

“That’s not the same thing,” Kai retorted. “I just don’t want Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable, especially this being his first time.”

The shorter man shrugged. “I’m not uncomfortable with it. It’s just acting, right?” Kai looked at him with surprised eyes.

“You sure?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s a shock, but it’s interesting.”

“I’m glad you understand my genius,” Yixing grinned, taking that as the cue to continue. “Okay, Kyungsoo, stand in the middle with your back facing me—that’s good, right there—and, Jongin, wrap your arms around him, bury your face in his neck, but keep your eyes on the camera. Think…passion and lust. You’re unable to stop yourself from indulging in the beauty that is your lover! Kyungsoo, you hug Jongin close.”

Kai gulped and stepped forward, watching Kyungsoo watching him, and looped his arms around the other male’s small waist. All shyness was abandoned as he was in front of the lens, doing as Yixing asked and keeping his expression lustful. Kyungsoo did the same, trying not to react with Kai’s nearly naked body sheltering his own, eyes wide and staring at the white backdrop. Immediately, the clicking of the camera and the flash of the lights went off. It was a minute or two, Kai shifting every once in a while, lips pressing into the column of Kyungsoo’s neck or just below his ear, before Yixing spoke again.

“Risae, can you add a bruise to Jongin’s cheek? Like they’ve thrown a couple punches at each other out of hate. Oh, and give Kyungsoo some injuries too.” Yixing said, and Kai parted from Kyungsoo as the make-up artist made her way over with a palette of eye shadow and foundation. A moment later and Kai turned away with a realistic shadow adorning his cheekbone. Risae darted back before returning with other products and approaching Kyungsoo, giving him a fake split lip and a cut above his right brow.

They did a few more shots with a similar position before Yixing ordered for them to switch, Kyungsoo facing the camera. “Alright, now, Kyungsoo, I want you to dig your nails into Jongin’s back—on his shoulder blades—you can stand on your tippy toes. As for your expression, just give me pure hatred and disinterest. It’ll look really good with your eyes.”

Kyungsoo put his hands in the right position, trying not to actually hurt Kai but make it seem realistic, and closed his eyes, searching for something or someone that he truly hated—ah, Byun Baekhyun, yes perfect—before opening them and focusing on the camera.

“Flawless,” Yixing breathed before clicking away. A dash of confidence rose in Kyungsoo, and he began to model naturally, moving his head, pressing his lips to the skin of Kai’s shoulder. He dragged his nails down at one point, Risae moving in to add realistic red lines to Kai’s skin.

They did one last pose, standing side-by-side with slumped stances and soulless expressions at the camera, Kyungsoo biting his lip. The staff clapped as “that’s a wrap” was announced, and Kai and Kyungsoo bowed repeatedly before they were ushered by Luhan to the dressing room. A few minutes later, and they would be off-schedule.

With the help of Eunbi, their makeup was removed quickly, and they both changed back into their clothes, Kai inwardly bidding farewell to the sexy Kyungsoo from earlier and his cute freckles. They were unable to really exchange words until they returned to the car.

“That…was a lot better than I expected it to be,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“I told you, you could do it,” Kai grinned, “you looked really great from the peeks I saw. Just wait till the magazine issue comes out.”

“Oh god,”

“What?”

“Imagine Baekhyun’s reaction to this. He’ll never let me live it down,” Kyungsoo groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They arrived at the concert hall on time. Luhan led them inside through the back, Kyungsoo surprised at the multitude of fans waiting outside the front of the building. Many of them holding up signs from other idols under Kai’s company, but he did spot quite a lot with Kai’s face and name on them, making him smile. He also  _may_  have glared at the girl wearing a bandana with “Jongin-oppa’s future wife” scribbled on it.

Kyungsoo followed Kai into dressing room, surprised at the makeup artists, hairdressers, and wardrobe artists waiting for them. He took a seat on the couch in the corner of the room, Luhan disappearing elsewhere as Kai was pampered for the second time that day. His solo performance was the opening for the event, so that’s why getting him ready immediately was essential.  It was the same dance Kyungsoo had watched before, but he had a feeling that seeing it up close would be a totally diverse experience.

He fiddled with his phone; ignoring a text message from Baekhyun as to why he wasn’t home (he may have forgotten to tell him where he was going that day). After playing ten rounds of Tetris and losing at the same level, he was startled by Kai suddenly sitting in his lap, already dressed in a black-on-black outfit. “…What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Mentally stabilizing myself, so I will do well on stage,” Kai explained in simple terms.

“Can’t you do that without sitting on me?” Kyungsoo huffed. “There’s a perfect seat right over there—whoa!” He was taken aback immensely as Kai turned around, looking menacing with bright red contacts and dark eye shadow. You wouldn’t really think that red contacts could make someone scary, but Kyungsoo leaned away in fright.

“Hyung?” Kai blinked, eyelashes fluttering over those vibrant hues. Flinging a hand up, he covered the younger’s eyes before clearing his throat and speaking.

“Your eyes are really scary,” he clarified before Kai broke out into his usually ugly laughter, snorting and giggling, slapping Kyungsoo’s hand away from his face. “They are!” Kyungsoo defended, pouting but being unable to resist smiling, his arms winding around Kai’s waist happily.

“Since my hair isn’t dyed anymore, the performance wouldn’t really have that edge to it anymore, so they gave me these contacts instead,” Kai explained, tapping the skin beneath his eye.

“Jongin, come on!” Luhan suddenly called from the doorway, waving his hand frantically to call the dancer over. “You’re on in ten minutes!” Kai instantly jumped up at those words, taking Kyungsoo with him by the hand.

He blinked. “I’m going with you?”

“Of course, you’re watching from the back, aren’t you?” Kai rolled his eyes as they nearly dashed down the hallway, following Luhan towards the stage. Kyungsoo’s heart beat erratically in his chest, with the feeling of Kai’s slightly larger hand wrapped around his own and the moment of knowing that he was seconds from seeing something many fans dreamed about. Also, he just felt grateful—truly grateful that Kai wanted to share this with him, share this side of his life with him. It wasn’t an everyday experience that everyone got to have.

Kyungsoo found himself smiling up at the taller male, who exchanged a loving gaze with him before parting in a different direction that led to the stage lift. He was left with a warm feeling and a giddy expression.

Luhan led him to the very edge of the openings to the stage. The screaming of the eager fans nearly busted his eardrums, but the sight of the glowing light sticks and signs had him ecstatic, and he felt proud. It was a shame that he’d only get the back view of Kai, but as long as he could see him perform, this close was enough for him.

Ten minutes seemed like the blink of an eye as the lights dimmed, and the familiar background bass began to play as Kai rose onto the stage, sitting back on his knees. As Kyungsoo figured, this was entirely different from watching it on a stream on his tiny laptop. The way the spotlight shone on Kai, illuminating his skin, making his entire being shine—it was like he was born to perform, and his dance showed just that. His body moved fluidly, no mistakes or faults spotted. Not once did Kyungsoo tear his eyes away. In fact, he was sure he didn’t even blink, not wanting to waste a single millisecond.

The agonizing scream at the end sent chills down his spine and an excited breath left his lips. The lights faded out, and Kai immediately ran off towards Kyungsoo’s side of the stage as the first idol group from the company began to perform. The dancer, who was coated in a light sheen of sweat, tackled Kyungsoo in a tight hug, sending him a few steps back and panting in his ear, “What…did you think, hyung?”

“It was amazing and beautiful and stunning and breath-taking,” he replied, hugging his boyfriend back and rubbing a hand up and down his back.  “Even better than the first time I saw it. I could practically hear the fangirls squealing from here.”

“Liar,” Kai chuckled, slinging a sweaty arm over Kyungsoo’s small shoulders, leading them both backstage and towards the dressing rooms again. “Did you have fun today?”

“What are you, my mom?” Kyungsoo snorted, shoving Kai’s arm off of him. “Yes, it was really fun. I’m glad I got the opportunity to see this.”

Kai bumped hips with him, “me too, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

where are you???

i thought we were supposed to go shopping together

kyungieeeeee

ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

**Do Kyungsoo**

Sorry, I went out with Kai today.

And don’t call me that. It’s weird.

**Byun Baekhyun**

oh

where did you two lovebirds go?

(´▽`ʃƪ)♡

**Do Kyungsoo**

Don’t make me regret this.

I went with him to a photoshoot and then saw him perform with his company at this charity event.

**Byun Baekhyun**

oH  mY GOD

DID YOU MEET HER

DID YOU MEET NOONA

TAEYEON-NOONA

DID YOU T ELL HER OF m Y UNDYING LOV E FOR HER

ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ

**Do Kyungsoo**

Yes and no. I didn’t tell her about your creepy obsession.

_Attached one photo._

**Byun Baekhyun**

how dare you soil her by taking a photo with ur ugly face

you soggy cheeto

you soiled our friendship im never talking to you again

**Do Kyungsoo**

I got her autograph for you.

**Byun Baekhyun**

i’ll be there in 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Eunbi and Rise of Ladies Code. they were two amazing performers who didn't deserve to go so early like that.  
> okie dokie, this is the first extra of the extra series! based off of these two prompts:  
> “Hello! I just wondering if u can write about jongin takes kyungsoo to his workplace and does the photoshoot. thank you ^^”  
> “i would like to see something like kyungsoo going to see a performance of jongin's and his reaction to it ^^”


	6. Extra 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this extra takes place before ANYTHING in the story so far

“I wanna go home.”

“We can’t go home.”

“But there hasn’t been a customer in  _hours_.”

“Your shift ends in an hour, shut up.”

Kyungsoo sighed and slumped against the stone countertop as Baekhyun continued to whine and complain. It was okay. He’d dealt with this all through high school. He could do it again. Byun Baekhyun wasn’t Byun Baekhyun if he didn’t whine continuously, after all. Kyungsoo felt like whining too. It was autumn, so it was strange that they hadn’t had many customers all day—and Junmyeon had remembered to flip the sign to ‘OPEN’ this time too.

“Anything interesting happen?” Baekhyun asked, trying to make a conversation to pass time. “You know, met the love of your life by casually bumping into them in a hallway of your university…”

“No.”

“They catch as you fall, and you look into each other’s eyes…”

“Baekhyun, please shut up for once.”

“And then you drop kick them to the floor because you have touching issues.”

“I swear, if you don’t shut your fucking face in ten seconds…”

“I’m trying to up your spirit, sheesh,” the raven-haired man pouted and toyed with the jar of straws beside the cash register. “You’ve been so grouchy lately. This is why you need to get a boyfriend or get a new friend or  _something_.”

“I don’t need anything. I’m fine,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

They both immediately perked up as two girls entered the café, the bell chiming and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun taking their spots at the register. “Welcome to  _Overdose Café_! How are you ladies today?” Baekhyun chirped, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Kyungsoo stood at the side, prepared to punch into the register whatever they ordered.

Handing one of the girls the receipt, he slid to the side to place two pastries into a to-go bag while Baekhyun made their drinks. As he placed the bag on the counter, Kyungsoo blinked as he saw the two girls hovering over a phone. Ah, eavesdropping was something of a bad habit for him.

“It’s this really cute new chatting app. Yura showed it to me yesterday. You like answer a few questions and then it matches you up with someone to chat with. It’s not used for dating though; it’s mainly to kill boredom and find new friends. Though I have met some supposedly cute boys on here,” she giggled, swiping on the screen with her thumb to show her friend her past conversations.

Kyungsoo was lost in thought as Baekhyun bumped hips with him, moving him out of the way so he could hand the girls their drinks. One of the girls winked at the raven-haired man, fingers brushing against his briefly as she took her drink and turned around without a word, walking out the door.

Baekhyun grimaced, wiping his hand on his apron. “I hate it when girls flirt with me like that, like at least be a little original. And who knows how many germs I have.”

“I’m surprised they can’t tell how obviously gay you are.”

“I prefer the term ‘pansexual’, thanks. I like girls too, y’know.”

“More like ‘Chanyeol-sexual’,” Kyungsoo muttered beneath his breath.

“ _What?_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Tossing his bag and keys onto the couch lazily, Kyungsoo sighed as he kicked off his shoes. He thanked whoever was up there that he didn’t have classes tonight. Dealing with that after spending most of his day at the café was something that he hated the most. He did have music composition homework that was due in a couple of days, but he really wasn’t in the mood to compose a song at the moment. All he wanted to do was relax on the couch with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

And that’s exactly what he planned to do, shuffling into the kitchen, socks sliding against the wooden flooring. The only thing Kyungsoo would ever credit Baekhyun for was the fact that he made the best hot chocolate; even when Kyungsoo tried to make it himself the way Baekhyun did, it never came out as delicious.

With his hot drink in hand, he settled onto the couch, turning on his T.V. A new sports anime was premiering, and there was no way that he would miss it. If he didn’t watch it tonight, Junmyeon would surely spoil it tomorrow morning. However, he was still thirty minutes early for the premiere. Pursing his lips as he blew on the hot drink, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone to search for a distraction.

Four rounds of Tetris did nothing to satisfy him, and he cut his losses, clicking on the message app to text Baekhyun in hopes that he had some sort of information to share, only to remember that Baekhyun had night classes on Thursdays.

_“It’s this really cute new chatting app. Yura showed it to me yesterday. You like answer a few questions and then it matches you up with someone to chat with. It’s not used for dating though; it’s mainly to kill boredom.”_

With a shrug to himself, Kyungsoo opened the app store and looked at the top apps, knowing that it was probably popular. Thankfully, it was free, and he downloaded it with small interest, watching the little circle move clockwise before completing its download. Upon opening the application, a welcome screen popped up (using the latest minimalist designs of course), asking him to input simple information: his birthdate, gender, sexuality username and a nickname. Going by the warning the app provided of using your real name, he went by a simple nickname of “D.O.” and a username of “dyodoleu”, something Baekhyun and Chanyeol made up for him a while back.

Next a screen came up with questions and multiple choice answers. They were completely at random, and Kyungsoo answered them honestly, believing that the app would stay true to matching him with someone in common. Clicking the continue button, he watched as a pending screen came up, “Searching for matches” it said. After a moment or two, the app came up with a possible five matches. Two girls whose nicknames were Amber and Hyeri were at the bottom with a mere 15% and 7% respectively, and Kyungsoo clicked those away immediately. Not like he was being serious about entering an online relationship, but he leaned more towards men than women. The other three options were boys. He had a 90% match with some guy with the nickname $uho, and he threw that option out as well, not trusting someone with a name like that, regardless of compatibility. There was an 83% match with someone named Hyunsik, but upon looking at the guy’s profile, it listed him as straight, so Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why they were even matched at all.

So that left Mr. Seventy-Six Percent, aka some guy with the simple nickname of Kai. Given that it was his only option left, Kyungsoo just went with it and chose him and instantly a chat box came up.

 

_You’ve been matched with **Kai [kimkai]**! Say hello!_

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

…Hi

(／(ｴ)＼)

 

Nervous for some reason, he locked his phone and placed it to the side, holding one of his couch pillows to his chest and sipping at his now-warm hot chocolate. Kyungsoo was unprepared as nearly a minute later his phone vibrated with a new notification.

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hi!!

no need to be shy!! it’s nice to meet you!!

(▽◕ ᴥ ◕▽)

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Oh, um, nice to meet you too, I guess.

Sorry, I’ve never really used an app like this before?? I’m wayyy behind for my time.

｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

**Kai [kimkai]**

well you’re the first person to talk to me so we’re both new

the other person i messaged still hasn’t messaged me back so i’m happy that you messaged me!!

ur 21 right?

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Oh, alright then.

And yes, I am.

**Kai [kimkai]**

you’re my hyung then

i’m 20, hyung

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Oh, well that’s not a big gap then.

You don’t have to call me hyung.

**Kai [kimkai]**

nono i wanna call you it

ur exactly 1 year and 2 days older than me judging by your bday on your profile

my bday is the 14th!!

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Whoa, that’s a coincidence.

**Kai [kimkai]**

it’s a sign, hyung!!

a sign

fate brought us together

two lonely souls on a friday night

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

It’s Thursday.

**Kai [kimkai]**

two lonely souls on a thursday night

waIT SHIT

ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

i have a long schedule tomorrow

i don’t wanna work i wanna sleeeeeep

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Do you have a really busy job?

**Kai [kimkai]**

you could say that

i mean, i like it. it’s fun. it’s what i’ve dreamed of doing

but i always get up really early and go to sleep late

what about you, hyung? do you have a job?

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Yeah. I work at a café. Not exactly my dream.

I’m attending college right now though. Not sure what I wanna do.

**Kai [kimkai]**

well it’s better than not going to school at all!

ah! sorry, hyung, i gotta go for now!

i’ll message you again

it was nice to meet you!

(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Nice to meet you too!

Goodnight.

 

With a smile and a certain happiness thrumming through his mind, Kyungsoo locked his phone. That conversation went a lot better than he anticipated, and looking at the clock, much longer than he originally planned. He didn’t mind one bit, however. Just from that one conversation, Kyungsoo felt like he would be able to become friends with this Kai person. He seemed nice and friendly and sounded like he actually cared about Kyungsoo; like he was Kai’s first friend and he wanted to treasure him.

He sighed, in a satisfied tone for once, drinking the rest of his now cold hot chocolate, as he reached to turn off the T.V. He already missed the anime’s premiere in his distraction. He’d have to let Junmyeon fill him in later.

It wasn’t until a month later of chatting with Kai that things changed.

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hey hyung

i like you a lot

i want to go out with you???

be your bff???

oH gOD I MEANT bOY FRIEND THANKS FOR NOTHING AUTOCORREc T

hyung omg

hyung pls reply

d.O. IM SORRY IF I CREEPED YOU OUT OR SOMETHIN I JUST REALLY lIKE YOU AND I WANT YOU tO KNOW THAT IM ALWAYS AVAILABLE IF U MAYBE NEED SOMEONE

pls date me

im a lonely losER

*desperate

**D.O. [dyodoleu]**

Jfc

Kai, I was working. Calm down.

Of course, I’ll go out with you.

I like you too.

(/∇＼*)｡o○♡

**Kai [kimkai]**

hyung omg ur so cute

skip dating let’s get married ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u guys ever notice i based kai's typing style off of mine otl.  
> it's been a long time!! i've been so distracted with things lately it's hard for me to get out an update x.x and i am working on the ever requested top!kai chapter i aM GLUING LIKE 19 DIFFERENT MESSAGES TOGETHER BECAUSE LIKE THATS ALL U GUYS ASK FOR WAS TOP!KAI is that all you care about u dirty people.  
> this extra was based off of this message!  
> “Could you make a drabble on how Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to date online in Real? :D”  
> send in some more to igotapaperheart @ ask.fm and i'll consider them.  
> comment and give me kudos pleeease.


	7. Extra 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, homies, this is the top!kai chapter. meaning: smut.

Kyungsoo nibbled on his thick bottom lip, looking into the mirror for the millionth time that evening. His phone continued to vibrate endlessly in the pocket of his slacks, nearly making his leg go numb from its continuous shivering. He ignored it in favor of admiring his reflection in the pristine hotel mirror, the lights around it giving a glowing effect and illuminating his features.

He was worried, unsure if he looked alright. It was his first time dealing with such a change, and his mother would surely kill him if she found out. He just hoped it would fade before she managed to make another visit—which had been quite frequent ever since she’d met Kai. The woman had been all over her “future son-in-law” since the moment she’d met him over dinner a month or two ago. Kyungsoo was sure that all she saw was a handsome man with money.

Returning back to the previous matter, Kyungsoo wasn’t worried over his face. Risae had taken care of dusting his features with makeup that looked natural. He couldn’t look anything less than perfect for the fundraiser dinner he was attending with Kai in Tokyo, which was especially why he was dressed up in a nice, overly expensive suit Kai had purchased for him and staying in a hotel with the younger man. He wasn’t worried about his outfit either; it was tailored just to his size.

The one thing Kyungsoo was anxious over was his hair.

He’d finally taken Risae up on her suggestion. Earlier in the day—since Kai would be out of the hotel room all day and would meet Kyungsoo at the event—he paid the stylist a visit (who was in the city for a fashion event) and she agreed to dye his hair a flaming and eye-popping red, shaving the sides of his head and giving him a more modern style. Risae even went as far to apply makeup, as mentioned before, and Kyungsoo was forever grateful. He used the money he saved up for Baekhyun’s Christmas present to pay for her favors.

He wanted to surprise Kai and be able to stand beside him at the dinner as someone of equal status (though no one would know that he was just a simple café waiter, let alone Kai’s boyfriend).

Smoothing his gelled hair once more and making sure his eyebrows were perfect, Kyungsoo exited the bathroom, resisting the urge to marvel at the five-star hotel room again as he had when they first arrived. Kai had teased him of his “commoner” status, but Kyungsoo really was surprised at its luxurious commodities. He’d only stayed in a hotel a handful of times, in the rare times his family went on trips when he was growing up. He snorted at the memories of the times he and Seungsoo had pressed all of the elevator buttons, much to his mother’s dismay and father’s embarrassment.

Kyungsoo huffed as his phone continued to go off, no doubt filled to the brim with chat notifications from Kai. From eleven months of dating the man (their anniversary was fast approaching), Kyungsoo had grown used to Kai’s puppy-like impatience. He wouldn’t be surprised if his phone were to randomly combust in his pocket from the numerous whiny messages he received on a daily basis.

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

hyung im heading to the dinner party now. luhan is sending a car out to pick you up right now. it’ll be there in twenty minutes or so.

god dammit we’re stuck in traffic

this is so boring hyung

i’ve taken like 100 selcas and i hate taking them

i wanna sleep but my makeup will smear onto the leather seats

luhan is so mean (▰˘︹˘▰)

beat him up for me

hyung i cant wait to see you

i want to show you to everyone and brag about how cute u r ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ

kyungsoo plssss reply im tired and bored

if u don’t reply in 10 seconds im gonna start singing

HEY

NO MATTER WHERE U GO

T HE PRETTY G IRLS ARE

 A O A

YOU KNOW

I KNOW

YOU KNOW

I KNOW

I M GOOD iM HTO

iM HOT

IM F RESH IM F L Y

tbh hyung i think u should wear jimin or choa’s outfit from that mv

that would be so hot oH  LORD

(ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

I swear to god, Kai.

I’m going to skin you alive one of these days.

You fucking perv.

I’ve dirtied such an innocent child.

**Kai [kimkai]**

please don’t!!

im sorry hyung i just knew that you would reply if i said that

ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ

i love u

im sorry

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

It’s okay. I forgive you.

(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)

I’m heading out of the hotel now. Do you need anything before I leave?

Like something you left in the room?

**Kai [kimkai]**

oh yeah i left my wallet in there actually lmao

if u can bring that that’d be great

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

Ok

Ah, the car is here, I’ll see you in a bit!

Have fun in traffic!

**Kai [kimkai]**

ur so mean hyung

( /)u( )

 

Clicking his phone and locking it, Kyungsoo stepped up to the curb of the street, where a rather tall and handsome man stood, holding up a sign with Kyungsoo’s name written in haphazard Korean. Straightening himself up, feeling a little self-conscious of his height because the man was nearly a foot taller, Kyungsoo voiced a greeting nervously. What if he was sent a Japanese driver that didn’t know Korean?

“You must be Do Kyungsoo, I presume? Jongin didn’t tell me you had red hair,” the man said in accented Korean, his voice resembling the whiplash of nails on a chalkboard, completely throwing Kyungsoo off because it in no way matched his handsome appearance.

“Yes, I am. Thank you for coming to pick me up,” Kyungsoo gave a bow as his driver moved to open the door to the back seat of the sleek, black automobile. His eyes went wide at the chrome and leather interior, feeling like some sort of celebrity. He was just as surprised at the sound of camera flashes reaching his ears just before his driver closed the door, shutting out the obnoxious clicking. With the tinted windows it was hard to see, but there was definitely a few photographers gathered around the car.

“Why are they taking photos?” He murmured to himself. “I’m not a celebrity.”

“Some people are like that,” his driver replied from the front of the divider, eyes focused on the road as he pulled out of the parallel parking space and into the busy city street. “They aren’t sure if you’re a celebrity, but since you’re dressed up expensively and handsomely with a personal driver, they assume you are and snap pictures, demanding autographs sometimes. It’s just for attention purposes.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo blinked, not having thought of that sort of social experiment, “that makes sense. By the way, out of curiosity, are you Japanese?” He asked, feeling a little rude for asking something like that.

“Chinese,” the man corrected, running a hand through his golden hair as he swerved into the tightly-packed right lane. “My name is Wu Yifan, but it’s easier for everyone to call me Kris.”

“Nice to meet you, Kris,” Kyungsoo replied with a smile, glad that his question wasn’t met with any hostility. “Do you drive Ka-Jongin too?” He shook his head as his tongue slipped on Kai’s name. He still wasn’t used to calling him Jongin, no matter how long it had been since he’d found out his identity.

“Yes, I’m usually assigned as his driver by the company when he travels overseas.” Kris tapped his forehead as his eyes met Kyungsoo’s in the rear-view mirror. “Being multilingual comes in handy, especially as a driver.”

“You’re multilingual? I’ve never met someone that knows more than Korean,” the smaller man said in a fascinated tone. “Well, I know some English, but not much to keep up something more than a simple conversation.”

Kris nodded, humming in appreciation. “I know Chinese, English, Korean, Cantonese, and just enough Japanese to get by,” he grinned proudly.

“Do you live in South Korea?” Kyungsoo questioned. This was beginning to feel like an interview, but he was really curious. It wasn’t often that he got to meet people Kai worked with or saw on a daily basis without the younger man around to steal his attention.

“Yeah,” the blond answered as he turned down a street. Immediately, Kyungsoo spotted a huge crowd gathered, bright lights, and a red carpet. It had to be the event. “I moved down there to live with my boyfriend, Junmyeon, and he helped me with my Korean.”

“Junmyeon?”  Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide. There was no way it was the same Junmyeon who owned  _Overdose Café_  but he had to ask. “Um, sorry for asking, but does he happen to have bleached blonde hair, is kinda short, and owns a café?”

“You know  _Overdose Café_?” Kris turned to look back at him as he parked before the red carpet and camera flashes.

“I work there!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, turning to look at the crowd of cameras gathering around the window. He gulped and looked to Kris with frightened eyes. “I-I have to go out there and walk on the red carpet?”

“Of course,” his driver glanced down at his phone, which looked miniscule in his large hands, “I’m afraid Tao hasn’t messaged me saying that Jongin has arrived, so you’ll have to go by yourself. Just walk, pose for some photos, answer a few questions and make your way inside.”

“What do I say?” Kyungsoo panicked. “I can’t say I’m Jongin’s date!”

Kris gave him a reassuring look. “You modeled with him before, in that issue of  _Pretty Boy_? Use that and say you’re here to support Jongin and his company as his friend.”

“Oh, thank you, Kris,” Kyungsoo smiled and bowed once. He then turned, taking in a deep breath of preparation and bravery as he grasped the silver handle of the car door before pushing it open, allowing the sounds of multiple voices and camera shutters to assault his ears. Stepping out and standing up, making sure that his posture was confident and handsome, he watched as the crowd of photographers parted to allow him through.

His classy dress shoes sank into the plush red carpet as he made his way through with a smile, waving to multiple photographers who called his alias out, most likely knowing him from his cover on the magazine in July. It was amazing how much popularity he had gained from such a simple and unexpected photo shoot. Instead of the hate messages from Kai’s fans or homophobic statements he expected, most of the attention was positive and Kyungsoo got many offers to model again for Yixing. He had attended two more sessions since, the money going towards school and rent, but gaining him more status as a friend of Kai’s and a spectacular model.

“Ah! You’re D.O., aren’t you?” The MC of the event managed to catch him by the elbow just before Kyungsoo could escape into the building.

“Y-Yes,” he stuttered nervously as the microphone was held out to him.

“Are you here to support Kim Jongin and SM Entertainment?” the middle-aged man asked with increased enthusiasm.

“Yes, I am,” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, “Jongin invited me himself as his friend. I’m looking forward to supporting SM Entertainment and the charity tonight.” He flashed a dazzling smile, inwardly surprised at his sudden social skills. If only he could be this sociable at work.

“Truly said like a professional,” the MC complimented. “I must say, I’ve seen your modeling work and I’m astounded. I’ve never seen a rookie with such talent as yours. Do you think some of Jongin’s talent has rubbed off on you?”

Kyungsoo laughed along with the man, glancing at the door and wanting to escape the public eye, beginning to go blind from all the camera lights. “Maybe, maybe, honestly, I hadn’t expected any of my modeling to get so much attention, no offense to Mr. Zhang or Jongin. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Hurrying past the MC, all of his confidence dissipating as he practically dashed towards the door of the building, thanking the bouncer for holding the door open. Just as he passed the threshold, however, the crowd of fans erupted into screams and the cameras seemed to click every second. Kyungsoo continued into the building, a worker of the event helpfully pointing out his and Jongin’s table, which was towards the middle of the group of clothed tables with intricate and expensive-looking centerpieces. Sitting down where his name was placed on a fancy little card in silver script, Kyungsoo placed his hands in his lap and looked around in awe.

The place was decorated beautifully, going for a winter-like theme, though it was only September, and Kyungsoo didn’t doubt that it was costly. There was a bar in the corner that was serving cocktails, a few workers walking around with plates in their hands with appetizers, offering them to those entering, a dance floor that wasn’t currently being used along with a large stage, and a booth and tables set up with information about the charity. He recognized a couple of people he’d met when he attended SMTOWN to watch Kai’s performance after his first time of modeling. Some of the girls from Girls’ Generation (including Taeyeon), Ryeowook from Super Junior, Taemin and Jonghyun from SHINee, and Zhang Liyin were all he spotted, seated just a few tables away. Kyungsoo thought about getting up and greeting them but jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo-hyung, you’re trying to kill me,” a familiar voice murmured as the person’s hand ran through Kyungsoo’s freshly dyed hair. The seated male grinned devilishly, looking up at Kai with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you like it?” he asked, knowing just what the younger man was referring to.

“Like it?” Kai snorted, moving around Kyungsoo’s chair to take the seat next to him. “I’m using all of my willpower to stop myself from kissing you right now  _and more_.” He groaned, laying his arm across Kyungsoo’s small shoulders.

“You’re ridiculous,” the older man rolled his eyes. “Took you long enough to get here. I had to walk on the red carpet by  _myself._ ”

“Sorry, hyung,” Kai apologized wholeheartedly, though his kohl-rimmed eyes were still focused on Kyungsoo’s fiery hair, moving his hand once again to feel the soft strands, admiring how the light made the color shine. He had never even considered the shade on his boyfriend, not even ever thinking of Kyungsoo’s hair color. It complimented his fair skin perfectly and contrasted with the black suit he was wearing. Even his hair style was different, and Kai didn’t doubt that Kyungsoo intended to surprise him with the change.

“Aww, don’t you look cute,” Kyungsoo cooed, turning to the dancer and tugging on his white bowtie that went along with his black-on-black suit. Kai’s wavy chocolate hair was parted down the middle, a style that he’d never worn before but Kyungsoo could come to adore. “Oh, here’s your wallet, by the way,” he shoved the simple leather wallet into Kai’s pocket.

“It was my intention to out-cute you, but you came looking sexy instead,” Kai murmured with a pout to his plump lips that Kyungsoo desperately wanted to smooch away.

“Calm down the gay, you two,” Taemin spoke up as he walked past their table, a teasing smirk on his features. Kai stuck out his tongue like a four-year old, causing Taemin to snort and continue making his way to the small bar. Kyungsoo would never understand how stupid those two could act around one another. It was like their IQs dropped sixty percent.

It wasn’t long until everyone invited to the event arrived. There were a few words and speeches done about the fundraiser, followed by performances by rookie groups. Dinner was then passed out by the caterers, composed of simple western foods that Kyungsoo found to be cooked and prepared exquisitely.

And then Taemin managed to drag Kai to the bar and that turned the evening in an entirely  _different_ direction.

“Kai, I swear to god,” Kyungsoo grumbled as the stumbling male tugged him into the bathroom eagerly. “You’re drunk, let’s not—!”

“I’m not drunk,” Kai grinned sluggishly, checking to make sure the coast was clear and the bathroom was empty before pushing his smaller boyfriend into the largest stall and against the wall. “I’m just  _sliiiiightly_  intoxicated,” he crooned as he locked the door behind them.

“Exactly, and how many drinks have you had?” Kyungsoo asked as Kai melded his body against him, mouthing at his neck and running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that night.

“Don’t know,” Kai breathed, sliding his hands down to grab at Kyungsoo’s hips, pressing them against his own sensually. He groaned as he rolled his hips up, relishing in the one thing he wanted to do since he’d seen Kyungsoo’s appearance the moment he stepped into the room.

Kyungsoo gave into Kai’s sexual urges with a sigh and a lopsided grin, pulling him down for a kiss. They’d kissed millions of times, an entire year’s worth of kisses. But there was a difference to this certain lip-lock. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was the sort of sneaky or rebellious tune to their situation (making out in a bathroom where anyone could catch them) or the fact that they both were eager to get in each other’s pants, having been restrained all day, but there was a sort of hot and desperate way to the movements of their lips and the slickness of their tongues, the ferociousness of their teeth. They pulled away for tiny gasps of air before moaning into a second kiss, Kyungsoo now shoved fully against the wall, with his legs wrapped around Kai’s lithe waist.

This was a change. It was usually always Kyungsoo who took the initiative. Kyungsoo who shoved Kai against the wall and sucked purpling marks into his neck. And Kyungsoo who made Kai moan out his name like a mantra.

With panting, excited breaths, Kai let Kyungsoo get to his feet while he dropped to his knees. Kyungsoo’s dazed eyes went wide as Kai began to unbuckle his belt with fumbling fingers. “This is—shit,” he raised a fist to his mouth, biting onto his knuckles as Kai gave kitten-like licks to the head of his now-exposed cock before engulfing it into the wet heat of his mouth. “Th-This is new,” Kyungsoo licked his lips, watching as Kai looked up at him with watery eyes, flushed cheeks, and spit-slicked, stretched lips. “Wh-Where,  _ah_ , where did this c-come from?”

Kai pulled back with a wet and obscene pop, running his tongue over his lips. “Kyungsoo, I wanna fuck you. I-I wanna top.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to reply, only to freeze at the sound of voices approaching the bathroom door. “Okay, okay, hurry up and suck me off, and we can finish later,” he whispered urgently, fingers twisting in Kai’s brown hair and tugging him back to his dick. His suspicions were proved correct as two men entered the restroom, engaged in conversation. Kyungsoo stuffed his tie into his mouth to muffle any unwanted noise, glad that the stall dividers reached the floor and hoping that the men’s conversation would eliminate the suckling sounds. Seeing someone on their knees in front of someone else  _in a bathroom_  was never an innocent assumption.

Kai sucked his dick with fervor, bobbing his head and trying to get Kyungsoo off quickly. It was sloppy and probably not the best blowjob he’d ever received, but the sight of Kai on his knees with reddened and embarrassed cheeks and lips wrapped around his erection so lewdly had Kyungsoo moaning into his makeshift gag, emptying into Kai’s mouth.

Thankfully, they apparently weren’t caught as whoever entered the bathroom left as they panted for lost oxygen, Kai wincing as he swallowed the bitter semen in his mouth, grabbing a handful of toilet paper and wiping his lips and hands, cleaning up Kyungsoo as well before getting to his feet. Fixing his haphazard hair, he moved to leave the stall before Kyungsoo caught him by the wrist.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo eyed the well-sized tent in Kai’s slacks, making the dancer even redder in the face.

“Um…”

With a sigh, Kyungsoo motioned the other male over, not wasting a second before unbuttoning his pants, delving a hand inside his underwear and jerking him off quickly and skillfully, little whimpers and sighs of pleasure leaving Kai’s lips as he bucked into Kyungsoo’s hand. It wasn’t very long at all before Kai came into his underwear, a disgusted Kyungsoo moving to leave the stall and wash his hands off.

“Hyung! I can’t leave this…” Kai whined as he felt wetness seeping from his underwear, extremely uncomfortable.

“Just deal with it until we get to the hotel room!” Kyungsoo hushed him, barely allowing Kai time to wash his mouth out in the ink before grabbing his wrist and leaving the restroom with the taller man in tow.

They left quicker than Kyungsoo had arrived, saying quick goodbyes and feigning nausea from one too many drinks, a grimace on Kai’s lips as he practically waddled to their parked car outside. He greatly regretted the decision of creaming his pants like a fourteen-year old. Thus when they entered the car, Kai informed Kris to “step on it”, the driver utterly confused but doing as the idol asked.

Of course, the moment they entered the hotel room, Kyungsoo swiping the card with fumbling fingers and twisting the knob open, Kai slammed the door closed and pinned him against it with intense passion. Meeting his kisses with equal fervor, the redhead led them both to the king-sized bed, allowing Kai to pin him down onto the mattress for once.

Kyungsoo chuckled as the kiss was broken, Kai staring down at him like he forgot what to do next for a moment. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me?”

Kai whined. “Don’t make fun of me, hyung. I’ve never taken the lead before.”

“Yet you’ve had sex with me how many times?” Kyungsoo snorted, grinning as he leaned up to peck Kai’s lips sympathetically. “Well, it might help if we were, you know,  _naked_.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Kai mumbled, shimmying off his suit jacket before reaching down to undo his own pants, taking those off along with his soiled underwear, throwing them onto the floor, yanking off his bowtie and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“You love me,” Kyungsoo replied, pulling Kai down for another kiss once they were both as bare as the day they were born. As the older man yanked the sheets up and over themselves, Kai smiled at the vanilla-like atmosphere, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hands and knees, hyung,” he commanded as he moved to retrieve the complimentary bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Kyungsoo threw him a surprised look before rolling over onto his stomach and getting into position, completely exposed to the man behind him.

Hearing the pop of the cap, Kyungsoo involuntarily tensed. It had been quite a while since the last time he bottomed for anyone, and he particularly liked being on top, but because it was Kai, he would give in. Plus, it wasn’t fun to do the same thing all the time. Their sex life needed a spark every now and then.

This dominant Kai was kind of hot too.

However, instead of the feeling of a cold lubed finger entering him, Kyungsoo felt hands prying his cheeks apart before something hot and wet swiped over his hole, causing him to gasp and try to pull away. “K-Kai!”

The other man simply hummed in reply, pinning Kyungsoo’s porcelain hips in place as his tongue swirled around the rim before delving inside, eating him out and leaving him shuddering and moaning, his thighs shaking as he felt like melting from the feeling. Obscene noises filled the room, mixed with Kyungsoo’s hitched breathing, and the thought that Kai was doing _that_  with his mouth  _there_  was gross by itself, but it felt amazingly good.

A lubed finger soon replaced Kai’s tongue, followed by a second and then a third, pumping in and out of Kyungsoo at a quick and impatient pace. Kai pressed kisses to the bumps of Kyungsoo’s spine, searching for that one spot inside of him. He gave a smirk of accomplishment as the man below him arched his back, letting out a cry. Kai teased his prostate a couple more times, enjoying the little gasps and moans it elicited from Kyungsoo. He never knew his boyfriend could be so vocal.

“I-I’m ready, K-Kai,” Kyungsoo breathed, lifting his head and flashing Kai a nearly begging look. Kai nearly groaned at the sight of Kyungsoo’s kiss-bruised lips, watery eyes, and messy hair. Though he rather enjoyed being on the receiving end, he could see why being on top and doing all the work was so rewarding.

He removed his fingers with a wet noise, wiping the excess on Kyungsoo’s thigh before grabbing the bottle of lube again and spreading it over his dick, stroking himself a few times. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kai gripped Kyungsoo’s hips, lining himself up before he paused and pursed his lips. “…I don’t want to do it like this.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Do I have to do everything?” he teased before crawling over, “sit and lean against the headboard, you big baby.”

Kai frowned at the belittlement from his boyfriend, but did as he said, cheeks growing hot as Kyungsoo moved to straddle him. His arms looped around Kai’s neck as he lifted his hips up. “I-I can’t see so you’ll have to move and y-yeah you know what I mean.”

Grasping himself and maneuvering Kyungsoo, Kai wasted no time in holding the other man’s hips in his hands before pushing inside, letting out a choked groan as he slid inside. Kyungsoo hissed at the pain that shot up his spine, fingernails digging into Kai’s shoulders as he sat all the way down, clinging to his boyfriend as he tried to get used to the feeling.

“H-Hyung, I-I think I’m gonna cum already,” the brunet breathed, toes flexing and digging into the mattress. His fingers danced along Kyungsoo’s back, tracing patterns into the pale flesh to distract himself from the tight, wet heat that engulfed his cock. He was itching to move his hips and elicit little cries from those heart-shaped lips, begging to feel the pleasure of Kyungsoo’s body melded against his own, skin-on-skin. “Can I m-move?” he asked anxiously, not wanting to push Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shifted, letting out a quick breath, thick thighs brushing against Kai’s torso as he moved into a more comfortable position. The younger man felt his lips caress the skin of his collarbone, a hot breath causing goose bumps to appear. “You can’t be more romantic and go slow?” Kyungsoo laughed, the sound vibrating through their touching chests.

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai whined, “it’s my first time and I really—!” His voice was abruptly cut off as Kyungsoo’s lips covered his own; effectively shushing him as the elder moved his hips shallowly, sending little of pulses of  _holy fuck_  through Kai’s hips. Their small kisses swiftly heated up as warm breaths and moans were exchanged, growing careless and excited as saliva glistened their lips. The dancer had to keep himself from drooling as Kyungsoo broke the kiss and really began to move, digging his nails into his skin as he lifted his hips up and nearly slammed them down, creating a heavy and fast pace that left them both breathless.

“F-Feels good, hyung,” Kai moaned out, pressing sloppy kisses to the column of Kyungsoo’s neck, fingers sliding up to tangle in that crimson hair, twisting the strands and tugging. It created a beautiful mess, framing Kyungsoo’s sweat-soaked face almost angelically somehow. He wondered how gorgeously it would contrast with the cream-colored hotel sheets.

Kyungsoo let out a cry of surprise as Kai shoved him down with his back pressed against the crumpled covers. As he hovered over his panting boyfriend, Kai admired the beauty of the moment, with the moonlight that poured through the large windows making Kyungsoo’s skin glow and his red hair shimmer and gleam like lava.

Pulling his hips back, he moved in and out of the smaller male lustfully, hand splayed against Kyungsoo’s small waist. Kai could never understand how Kyungsoo could belittle himself so much. He had a natural body and face that rivaled any idol or model’s, the perfect mix of curvy and straight, of soft and definite.

“You’re,  _fuck_ , you’re b-beautiful,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Kyungsoo’s walls suddenly clenched down on him. Kai felt desperate hands grab at his shoulders and yank him down, equally urgent lips kissing his own and crying into his mouth. Reaching down a hand between their bodies, Kai hurriedly jerked Kyungsoo off, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

His hips stuttered and stilled as he spilled into his lover with low and rather loud moan (the neighbor’s definitely heard that). It was only seconds later that Kyungsoo shuddered and came all over himself and into Kai’s hand.

Pulling out and flopping over to lie on the bed next to his equally spent boyfriend, Kai tried to catch his breath, staring at the high ceilings and the slowly spinning fan. “Hyung, that was…” he mumbled, looking over to the other man.

“I can’t believe you didn’t use a condom,” Kyungsoo groaned, reaching over with a lazy hand to slap Kai.

“Ow! That was my nipple!” Kai cried, rubbing the probably reddened skin.

“Good, you deserved it,” he replied tiredly. “You’re lucky I put up with you. Only I would jack you off in a bathroom—even though you were doing a terrible job of pretending to be drunk—and then bring you home and let you fuck me.”

“Which is exactly why we are together, hyung,” Kai grinned, not seeming the least bit tired, reaching over to twine his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. “It was fate that brought us together on that Friday night.”

“It was a Thursday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I FINALLY DID IT. I CLIMBED THIS MOUNTAIN.
> 
> i cant believe this was the most requested thing even the italian translator betrayed me and wanted top!kai. whats wrong with top!soo u uneducated heathens. anyways i feel like this was significantly better than the smut in part 3 because i've been writing smut continuously now so im trying different things??? ah the life of a virgin.
> 
> also let me add that this ended on page 69 of my word document [12 year old snickering]
> 
> send me some more requests to ask.fm @igotapaperheart and i'll consider them! (i have one more extra planned so far so we could use some new ideas or i'll stop writing this lmao).
> 
> comment and give kudos pls!


	8. Extra 5 (Baekyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekyeol extra thing. i didnt feel like writing full out smut sorry otl

“Let’s have a threesome.”

“Okay, I’m ending this friendship right now,” Kyungsoo turned around, prepared to exit the restaurant, only for Baekhyun to grasp his shoulder and tug him back.

“I was just kidding!” Baekhyun pleaded. “Please, I’m having serious issues right now, Kyungsoo.”

With a sigh, his reluctant friend followed the just barely taller man into one of the booths, picking up his menu with hardly disguised anger. Kyungsoo had been called out by Baekhyun for dinner, saying he needed an “intervention” of sorts. The redhead had thought it was something serious, but that was apparently not the state of the matter at hand.

“Why you would think I would ever want your hand on my dick…” Kyungsoo mumbled, eyeing the list of drinks on the back of the menu.

“What if we both share Kai?”

“Not happening. I’d chop your limbs off.”

“The way you can say those hurtful things so easily wounds me, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun feigned hurt, sniffling slightly. Kyungsoo scoffed, placing his menu down to look his best friend in the eye.

Honestly, he had noticed. Kyungsoo had just past his one year anniversary with Kai. Meanwhile, Baekhyun had passed his one year anniversary of being _single_. And Baekhyun was like a puppy in Kyungsoo’s mind—he constantly needed reassurance, love, skin ship, you shouldn’t feed him a lot of chocolate, etc. So he had noticed that Baekhyun had been acting very lonely lately, always sighing or hugging Kyungsoo and holding his hand (which he only tolerated because he knew his friend felt down).

“Do you think Kai could hook me up with Taeyeon-noona?” the brunet asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“No,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, “and even if he could, why on Earth would she date you?”

“Wow,” Baekhyun gasped, holding a hand over his heart, “someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did you have a bad day? Are you still angry about what happened on your anniversary?” He raised a brow, leaning over the table eagerly.

At that moment, their waiter arrived, taking their drink orders. Before Kyungsoo could say his order, Baekhyun shushed him and ordered two beers, making the other man grimace as the waiter walked away.

Kyungsoo sighed and slouched in his seat. “For your information, that was a two weeks ago, and I’m fine with what happened. Kai’s comeback is kicking off well, and it was just me being insecure and dumb. Anyways, aren’t we here to talk about you?”

Baekhyun stiffened; tugging at the collar of his sweater like the room was hot. He laughed nervously, gave one of his lopsided, bright grins, and exclaimed as the waiter returned with their drinks. “Just in time. Are you ready to order, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo gave him a blank look but replied. “Yes.”

He knew Baekhyun was now beginning to avoid the question and it pissed Kyungsoo off to no end. Why bring him out and then not say what was up? Kyungsoo figured it was something Baekhyun was ashamed about so now he was a bit worried about what that thing was. And immediately as the waiter left, Kyungsoo interrupted his friend from speaking.

“Tell me what’s up,” he demanded, taking a sip from his drink, frowning slightly at the taste. He wasn’t a huge fan of beer like Baekhyun was. “Or I’m leaving.”

Baekhyun sighed, toying with one of the coasters on the table with pink cheeks. “I was gonna ask you if you had anyone that is single and looking…? I don’t know. I mean, it’s been almost a year since my relationship with Minseok ended and they moved out.”

“Maybe you should get a cat or something.”

“I’m serious!” Baekhyun huffed. “Help me out, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but gave in, searching his brain for any single peers from class. There were a few girls that came to mind, but none of them were really Baekhyun’s type. And there was a trans girl that worked in the library, but Kyungsoo wanted to keep her protected from the danger that was Byun Baekhyun. His mind switched to the café and then a lightbulb went off. “I might have someone in mind.”

“Really?” Baekhyun nearly jumped in his seat in excitement. “Who is it? What are they like?”

“They’re tall, really talkative like you, kind of annoying, and they have cute hair,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “They can play guitar and have a nice smile.”

“Oh my fucking god,” the raven haired male sighed dreamily. If Kyungsoo was spewing out compliments, it had to be someone really amazing. “Who is this? You need to get us together!”

“I have been,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, “and it’s Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun nearly did a spit-take, choking and sputtering on his beer as Kyungsoo watched him with a blank expression. Taking a sip of his complimentary water, Baekhyun cleared his burning throat and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Ch-Chanyeol?” he rasped out.

“Yeah, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo replied, “who else would be better for you?”

“Dating Chanyeol is like me dating you!” Baekhyun protested, his dark eyes widening in surprise and his face heating up. Chanyeol was one of his closest friends, and he would do anything for the guy, but dating him was something he wasn’t sure about. “We’re just friends!”

“Oh, please,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “Kai thought you two were in a relationship when he first met you.”

“No offense, Kyungsoo, but your boyfriend isn’t exactly the smartest—“

“ _Excuse_  me?” the redhead flashed a glare strong enough to have Baekhyun wanting to sink into his seat.

“I-I mean, it’s impossible. There’s no way Chanyeol would want to go out with me anyways,” Baekhyun pouted, puffing his reddened cheeks as he rested his cheek in his palm, elbow on the table.

“Really?” Kyungsoo raised a brow before reaching across the table, palm up.  He crooked his fingers. “Give me your phone.”

“What?” the other male asked, unsure of what his friend was getting at. He relented nonetheless, pulling his cellphone from his jacket and handing the sleek device over to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun waited for an explanation as Kyungsoo fiddled with the touch screen, but nothing came. He bounced in his seat impatiently. “Kyungsoo!” he whined.

“Hold on, I’m testing your theory,” Kyungsoo’s thumbs moved quickly, hastily sending a text message to Chanyeol. It only took a split second before Baekhyun figured out what he was doing and snatched the electronic device back with slim fingers. His face was filled with utter horror as he hurried to look at what Kyungsoo had sent.

 

**Baekhyun**

hey! i was just wondering if u wanted to go out this weekend? maybe for a few drinks?

like a date? just me and you?

（〃・ω・〃）

 

“Kyungsoo!” the older male nearly shrieked, turning a few heads. Baekhyun let out a fake sob, burying his face in his hands. “How could you betray me like this? He’s gonna laugh at me! There’s no way Chanyeol would ever take that seriously!”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo shrugged, taking another swig of his beer, “I thought it was a pretty cute text. I typed like you would.”

“…It disturbs me how easily you can pretend to be me.”

The redhead wiggled his eyebrows, making the both of them snort for a moment before Baekhyun’s phone vibrated and a notification for a message popped up. His finger hovered over the unlock button. “I’m scared to check…”

“C’mon,” Kyungsoo urged in a supportive tone, “it can’t be too bad.”

Baekhyun nodded, biting his lip as he checked the message with nervous fingers.

 

**Chanyeol**

really? i’d love to!!!!!!

how about saturday? are you free?

（*´▽｀*）

 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun practically wheezed, grasping his chest as if he were to faint. “I’m going to go on a date…with Chanyeol. He’s actually agreeing to it!”

“See? I told you he was interested,” Kyungsoo huffed. A smile twitched at his lips though, as he spotted the brightened expression on Baekhyun’s face as he began to reply back to Chanyeol. He felt a bit proud that he was able to successfully get him a date at least. The only problem being that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both idiots and Kyungsoo was sure that something would go haywire.

 

**Baekhyun**

i’m free!

you wanna just hang out at my apartment and bring some drinks? i’ve got netflix

**Chanyeol**

okay!!

can’t waitヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 

“He says he can’t wait!” Baekhyun gushed.

“Dear god, what have I done?” Kyungsoo groaned.

 

Baekhyun paced his apartment floors as he waited for Chanyeol to arrive. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. It was just Chanyeol, the only person other than Kyungsoo who he was super close to. They were like two peas in a pod.

He liked Chanyeol, liked having him as a friend. He was his go-to guy when he was feeling down. Chanyeol was the only person who knew how to make Baekhyun smile when he wanted to cry. He was there for him when he broke up with Minseok, when he was panicking from the thought of failing his Literature class, and when Kyungsoo favored spending more time with his boyfriend rather than his best friend.

They’d met when Chanyeol had taken the job at the café, and they had gotten along instantly from day one.  There were some days when it was just Baekhyun and Chanyeol working together—Chanyeol making pastries in the back and Baekhyun brewing coffee in the front. They were the perfect little duo; sharing the same music interests and anime favorites (Chanyeol was the only other guy he knew that didn’t like the stereotypical sports anime).

But now a problem had risen and he was panicking. What if Chanyeol didn’t think this was a date? He’d spent the evening at Baekhyun’s apartment numerous times before and had even slept over. Oh god, they’d even slept in the same bed together. It was the same situation exactly. Baekhyun had said “date” in the message typed by Kyungsoo, but what if it wasn’t clear enough? What if Chanyeol still treated him like a friend and wasn’t even interested?

Baekhyun slapped his cheeks and plopped his bottom on his couch, trying to calm down his raging thoughts. Chanyeol wasn’t stupid, and even if he didn’t know it was a date, Baekhyun could always ask him if it was. He just needed to be calm, be cool—be good, be hot, be fresh, be fly, just like Jimin said. From best friends to boyfriends wouldn’t be too much of a change. They’ve hugged and cuddled when it was cold (because Baekhyun’s apartment has shitty heating). The only thing different would be holding hands, kissing, sex…

He grabbed a nearby throw pillow and smushed it against his heated face. He needed to keep those thoughts out. They were saved for the occasional wet dream (everyone has those about their friends, right?) and much later on—if this date placed them beyond friends, that is. He couldn’t rush to conclusions, couldn’t rush into the proclamation of love. Baekhyun had torn through so many relationships solely because he was fascinated by the thought of being in love, even if he wasn’t really in love.

And he hadn’t wanted to admit it to Kyungsoo, but he had thought of Chanyeol in  _that_  way several times before. But every time something like that sparked on his tongue, he’d swallow it. He was okay with the way things were. Maybe going to boyfriends wasn’t a good step?

Baekhyun was dragged out of his spinning mind by the buzzer of his doorbell, and he stood up quickly, discarding the pillow back onto the couch. Running his fingers through his hair and straightening his clothes, he opened the door with a hesitant smile, coming face-to-face with Chanyeol flashing his ever-present grin, plastic bags in both of his hands and a snapback placed over his fluffy hair.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted, stepping in as Baekhyun opened the door wider to accommodate his entry.

“H-Hey,” Baekhyun coughed into his fist awkwardly. He reached over to take the bags from Chanyeol’s hands. “Um, let me take those, I guess.” He peeped inside to see a box of some pastries from the café in one bag and six-pack of beer in the other—the usual.

Shuffling backwards out of the entryway, Baekhyun’s socked feet slipped on the hardwood and he let out a squeak as he fell back, bags slipping from his fingers, and Chanyeol reaching out to catch him by the arm before he could make it to the floor.

“Oh, thanks,” Baekhyun laughed nervously, clinging to Chanyeol’s broad shoulders to pull himself up, his slippery socks almost making him fall again. “S-Sorry,” he cleared his throat, backing away with reddened cheeks.

Chanyeol didn’t look fazed in the slightest. “Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it,” he asked in an actually, truthfully concerned voice.

Baekhyun bent down to pick up the fallen food and drinks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m fine, just…nervous, sorry.” Thankfully he managed to make it to the couch without another falling incident, setting the bags on the coffee table in front of the television that he had already pulled up Netflix on.

“Because this is a date?” Chanyeol questioned with a laugh, sitting down on the couch next to the smaller male.

Baekhyun sputtered to reply. So Chanyeol  _did_  know it was a date. “W-Well, yeah,” he answered honestly, looking down at his feet and telling himself to stop acting so teenage-girl-in-love around Chanyeol. It was Chanyeol, for god’s sake.

“Just don’t think about it,” Chanyeol shrugged, “just act normal. We don’t have to slam ourselves into the whole relationship thing yet. This is just the beginning, right?”

Baekhyun found himself instantly calming down as Chanyeol pulled off his snapback and put it on sideways onto Baekhyun’s head, grinning at him. And he couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

Three hours of Psycho Pass, three bears, and two éclairs later Baekhyun finds himself draped across Chanyeol’s lap and crying into the fabric of his hoodie. He sobbed and wiped his face onto the dark fabric as Chanyeol rubbed his back.

“H-He was really his father all along and then—then he just  _dies_ ,” he cries out, punching the couch in his wrath.

“There, there,” Chanyeol sympathizes while trying to stifle a laugh. Baekhyun didn’t like being laughed at when he wasn’t trying to be funny, and his anger was usually tenfold when drunk. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t drunk, just a little buzzed.

Sniffling and wiping the last of his tears and snot onto Chanyeol, Baekhyun rolled onto his back, looking up at the other male. The lights had long been turned off, so the only source of illumination in the room was from the T.V. It gave a certain glow to Chanyeol’s skin and made his raven hair look impeccably soft and fluffy.

“Your hair looks nice,” Baekhyun complimented.

Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat up at the unexpected flattery and he ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. “Oh, thanks.”

“It’s cute,” Baekhyun stretched a hand up to feel it for himself, liking how it curled this way and that around Chanyeol’s ears. He smoothed the bangs from Chanyeol’s forehead with thin fingers, brushing his fingertips against his skin. It was silent between them, staring into each other’s eyes, and Baekhyun sighed, hand sliding down to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek. “You’re cute.”

It was strange for him to say these things. Chanyeol was his friend, but Baekhyun had found himself thinking those words numerous times prior to the moment. He’d always considered the fact that maybe, just maybe he had a crush-type thing on Chanyeol, but they were friends.

They were friends, but it seemed natural as Chanyeol situated himself out from underneath Baekhyun to hovering over him and pinning him across the length of the sofa beneath him. Baekhyun’s heart beat steadily his chest as he stared at Chanyeol’s parted lips and pink cheeks before sliding his gaze up to Chanyeol’s eyes, gleaming from the light of the television.

“I swear to god, Baekhyun if you’re messing with me…” Chanyeol exhaled, bringing his face down until his nose bumped against Baekhyun’s. “I feel like I’m going to die. My heart is going to explode, and I’m going to throw up.”

“Okay, but if you’re going to puke, don’t do it on me.”

“I’m serious,” Chanyeol huffed, eyes fluttering, “I…I really like you, okay? Like more than a friend. I have…for a long time. You don’t know how happy I was when you suggested a date, but if you’re just doing it to make fun of me…”

Quickly getting the message, Baekhyun shook his head and looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, feeling like they belonged there. “I’m not messing around. I’m serious. I mean, I like you too, so don’t worry about all that.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked, eyes brightening and a smile breaking onto his lips.

“Are you going to kiss me or not, you adorable fuckwad?” Baekhyun said impatiently, trying to tug Chanyeol downward and succeeding as their eyes closed and lips met. He could still taste the sweetness of the pastries on Chanyeol’s lips and sighed happily at the feeling of the kiss.

It didn’t take much longer for things to get serious, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream or the fact that it was Chanyeol kissing him, but he felt himself hardening quickly beneath the dark jeans he was wearing. Breaking their ongoing make out session, Chanyeol moved between Baekhyun’s legs before grinding down against the obvious hard-on he sported.

Baekhyun let out a hot breath, biting his bottom lip to contain the little noises he wanted to let out. His fingers raked down Chanyeol’s back as he bucked up against him, the room filled with muffled grunts and moans and labored breathing. And, like the sexually-deprived loser he was, Baekhyun came quickly with a sob and a gasp, releasing into his underwear and digging his nails into Chanyeol’s hoodie. A few more uncomfortable thrusts from Chanyeol and he was coming as well. The younger male slumped against him, sweat dotting his forehead and a flush dying his cheeks.

“Did we just…” Baekhyun panted, “fucking cum into our pants?”

“Like teenagers just discovering they were gay? Yes,” Chanyeol answered with a gasping laugh. Reaching down, he pulled off his hoodie, the room being too hot for it now.

Feeling the wetness pooling around his groin, Baekhyun grimaced, sitting up. Sighing, he looked to Chanyeol, who was in a similar state of disarray beside him. It was quiet again between them before the shorter male shrugged and got to his feet. “Round two in the shower?”

 

**Kyungie**

Good morning, sunshine.

Did you have a good time with Chanyeol?

**Baekhyun**

wtf kyungsoo its like 7 am

and yeah i did

we had sex and it was grEAT

_Attached one photo._

awww look at him

lil sleeping beauty

**Kyungie**

Okay that’s not even fair.

How does he look good when he sleeps how does that happen

Kai is disgusting when he sleeps.

He drools

On me

 

“What are you doing?” the deep tenor of Chanyeol’s voice had Baekhyun twitching in surprise. The phone fell from his fingers to plop onto the bed between them. He looked up to see Chanyeol facing him and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his fists.

“Texting Kyungsoo,” he answered, lying back down and scooting back over to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s torso, indulging in the softness of his t-shirt. “It’s only 7, just go back to sleep.” Baekhyun yawned, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him once again as he felt a hand run through his messy hair.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Depends,” Baekhyun hummed, not really in the mood for spoken conversation.

“What are we now?” Chanyeol asked, gliding his fingers down Baekhyun’s jawline to tilt his chin up. Eyelashes fluttered as the other male looked up before reaching up to pop Chanyeol in the mouth.

“Boyfriends, of course,” Baekhyun grumbled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He received a bright grin in return for his puffy answer, and Baekhyun sighed, shoving Chanyeol down to lie on his back before settling himself on top of him. There was a commotion beneath the sheets as Baekhyun pressed his cold toes against Chanyeol’s bare legs and arranged himself until he felt comfortable lying on Chanyeol’s chest.

Once he was situated, he spoke again. “We can be like the cool, meaningful teenagers in love—the kind that hipsters like to quote and read about? Get a beaten-up car and drive down a highway at night while I stick my whole upper body out the window and scream cool stuff while Lana Del Rey blasts from the radio—and then one of us dies a horrible death but it’s all a metaphor and the book ends there.”

“Okay, what the actual fuck—“

“Simple and cute boyfriends it is, then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! been a while as usual~ honestly i tell you guys that we barely have any requests and now im just filled to the brim with them otl. i have 15 right now??? some of them i might be able to combine and some of them i'm probably going to throw out just because i don't feel like writing them. how long is this fic going to be it is a mystery. also i did ask for baekyeol ideas but then i came up with my own so...i got a request for krisho too so i guess thats gonna happen sometime soon.  
> did u catch the hint about kaisoo's anniversary???? hope u did because that extra is next~~  
> im terrible at baekyeol btw im sORRY. i ship chankai, chansoo, baekai, and chansoo hardcore ngl. i like baekyeol but i cant write it for some reason????


	9. Extra 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut ayy  
> also this takes place between extra 4 and 5

“Why do you watch so many nature documentaries?” Kyungsoo shifted his position in Kai’s lap, taking another bite of his chocolate bar before holding it up to Kai’s mouth.

“I honestly have no idea,” Kai craned his head down to take a bite. “It started just out of boredom and now I can’t stop watching them. Something about the narrator’s voice just hits me here, you know?” He pressed a hand to his heart and closed his eyes, really feeling it emotionally.

Kyungsoo snorted, focusing his eyes back on the glowing television that illuminated his dark living room. “So that’s why you would randomly text me facts about animals and stuff. I thought you were just some nerd or something—never mind, you are a nerd, but still.”

“I’m not the one spending their days crying over anime—“

Kyungsoo muffled Kai’s voice with his palm. “That was  _one_  time. Ugh, why did Baekhyun have to tell you about that? It was my depressed teenager days, okay.”

Kai swatted his boyfriend’s hand away with a grin. “I’m curious to know about you in high school. You’re so mature that it’s cute to hear about you being immature.”

“I wasn’t immature,” Kyungsoo huffed, eating the last of the chocolate and crumbling up the wrapper. “I was depressed, chubby, and got straight As. My only friend was Baekhyun and all we did was read manga in the library and gay shit.”

“…Did ‘gay shit’?”

“We did experimental stuff, yeah,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “it’s not like we ever liked each other or anything. I didn’t lose my virginity to  _Baekhyun_  if that’s what you’re thinking.” He cringed at the thought. “It was just bros…doing bro stuff.” He looked up to see Kai holding a slightly disturbed expression. Kyungsoo slapped his face lightly. “Don’t think too much about it or you’ll get nightmares.”

Kai pouted but nodded. “Okay, okay,” he mumbled, shifting his hold around Kyungsoo’s waist to cuddle him closer. It felt nice to have his boyfriend close, keeping him warm beneath the blanket strewn over the two of them. The weather was getting colder and colder as time went on, Kyungsoo beginning to get into the habit of wearing those cute sweaters with the sleeves that reached nearly to the tips of his fingers.

He felt Kyungsoo lean back against him, and Kai settled his chin on the top of the older man’s head, kissing his messy red hair. He reaches around to hold Kyungsoo’s hands in his and the warm feeling in his veins makes him feel relaxed and tired. He’d spent all day practicing the dance to his upcoming album title song. His comeback was fast approaching, so he’d been giving it his all. It was his first full album, after all.

He hadn’t told Kyungsoo. Kai wanted his boyfriend to be surprised like the rest of his fans. Kyungsoo probably just figured he’d been working extra hard on modeling.

The smaller man suddenly shifted in his lap, turning around to face Kai. “What do you wanna do for our anniversary? It’s coming up in two weeks or so,” he gave a small smile, looking into Kai’s drowsy eyes.

Kai’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he tried to control his expression as he realized  _he’d forgotten about their anniversary_. He wanted to slap himself. “Um, whatever you want to do is fine.” He quickly mustered up a fake grin, but on the inside he was panicking more than that time he lost his passport in the airport because his  _comeback showcase_  was also in two weeks.

Kyungsoo’s expression flattened. “…You forgot, didn’t you?”

“No, no!” Kai was quick to deny the truthful statement. “I’m just…I’m not sure what you do on anniversaries…” Well, it was partially true.

That seemed to convince Kyungsoo that Kai wasn’t a liar, and he shrugged. “I don’t think it really matters what we do, as long as it’s together. We can just spend the day lazing around here or at your home.” He smiled as if satisfied with the idea and looped his arms around Kai’s neck and straddling him fully. “I miss you, you know? You’ve been busy lately and stuff. It’d be nice just to have one full day together.”

Now Kai felt ten times guiltier than before. The one day Kyungsoo desperately wants to spend time with him is during the week when he’ll be the busiest. Hell, he didn’t even know if he’d get the day off. Biting his bottom lip, Kai embraced his boyfriend suddenly, burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck to hide his worry. “I-I miss you too.”

 

“Jongin, it’s literally the day of your comeback showcase. We can’t just cancel that,” Luhan huffed, handing a bottle of water to the sweaty dancer.

Kai groaned and buried his face in his hands, wiping sweat from his brow. He didn’t know what to do now. He could just ask Kyungsoo to move the date of their anniversary but it was practically impossible now. He was in and out of the SM building all day and the only free time he had he used to sleep and eat. He had to work hard to make his first full-fledged performance count.

“What do I do then?” he sighed, looking up to his manager for help. “Kyungsoo…he’ll be so sad. Do I not have any free days?”

Luhan frowned, giving Kai an empathetic expression. “I’m sorry, but the company really wants to promote you this round. Your schedule is pretty packed for a solid month once your comeback starts up. You may be able to see him after the company party on the Friday after your comeback showcase, but I don’t think you’ll be home until the early morning.”

Kai stared at his feet with watery eyes. He was going to miss his anniversary with Kyungsoo, and not only that, but he wouldn’t be able to really even see his boyfriend until his comeback stages and shows were over with.  Oh god, what if Kyungsoo hated it and wanted to break up with him?

“Can you, um, leave s-so I can call and tell him?” Kai asked Luhan quietly. The bronze-haired manager gave a small smile and nodded, making his way out of the dance studio and closing the door behind him.

The idol retrieved his phone from the pocket of his sweats, staring at the modern device with regret pooling in his stomach. He should’ve just told Kyungsoo, admitted that he knew he most likely wouldn’t be able to spend time with him. But now his comeback was one week away and Kai was just now relaying the information.

After dialing the older man’s number, Kai held the phone to his ear hesitantly, listening to it ring before Kyungsoo picked up and greeted him.

_“Hello?”_

“Oh, uh, hey, hyung, it’s me,” Kai mumbled nervously.

 _“I know, Kai,”_  Kyungsoo snorted.  _“Is there a reason you called me? I have to be at the café for my shift soon, so I don’t have much time to talk.”_

“Y-Yeah, I…” Kai sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose as he prepared himself. “I’m really sorry about this, hyung, and I wish…I wish I could fix it, but I can’t—I can’t make our anniversary. I’m gonna be really busy.”

 _“Oh,”_  there was a drop in his boyfriend’s tone, but it was nowhere near the reaction Kai was dreading,  _“that’s alright. We can just celebrate it another day. What’s the next day you have no schedule?”_

“No, hyung, um,” he gulped. “Kyungsoo-hyung, I’m sorry, but I…my comeback is in a week so I won’t—“

 _“A week?”_  Kyungsoo’s voice rose in pitch.  _“Your comeback is in a week? I…What comeback? You never told me you were having a comeback. You…You **lied** to me?”_

“I didn’t lie! Er, well, I didn’t mean to!” Kai defended desperately. “I was going to keep it a surprise from you but then our anniversary and all. Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry. I won’t…I’ll be really busy for a while.”

It was silent for a moment before Kyungsoo spoke up.  _“So we…we won’t be able to see each other either, and you’re calling me now **of all times** to tell me this?”_

“Kyungsoo—“ No, no, no, this definitely wasn’t what he wanted.

 _“I really got to go, Kai,”_  Kyungsoo’s voice took the flat tone he used when he was angry or upset.  _“I’ll…Never mind.”_

“Oh,” Kai’s mind fell into a numb stupor, unsure of what to say or think. Kyungsoo wasn’t allowing him any chance to try and mend what he messed up, not that he even had any idea of how to fix his mistake. “O-Okay, I…I love you, Kyungsoo. I’ll talk to you later when I can. I’m sorry.”

 _“Yeah,”_  Kyungsoo said in a small voice,  _“bye, Jongin.”_

The line cut off, and Kai’s arm fell away from his ear. He placed it on the bench next to him while his hands reached up to yank at his hair. He’d messed up, he’d really messed up. If there was anything Kyungsoo hated, it was being shut out or lied to. And when he turned all monotone on Kai, that’s when he was really upset, and it was hard to figure out whether he was sad or angry.

Not to mention he hadn’t reciprocated Kai’s voiced feelings like he always did and called him  _Jongin_ , another thing he did when he was upset. Basically, Kai was stuck in the dog house.

 

Kyungsoo had been ignoring his texts. Not one text since the day he’d told him that he wouldn’t be able to celebrate their anniversary had been replied to. Kai had called him as well, and it always reached voicemail. One thing was obvious: he’d severely fucked up. But he had no other way of contacting Kyungsoo, especially with the tight schedule he was on. Kai couldn’t just ignore practice and other responsibilities.

And today was the day of not only their anniversary, but also Kai’s comeback showcase. His music video had been released the day before and was already making its way to 1 million views. He hoped Kyungsoo had seen it.

It was in complete black and white and much like a psychological thriller, even having an epilepsy warning beforehand. The company had intended to keep his sort of insane-like concept, and his album was more or less a sequel to his last dance performance—a more professional turn to his rookie debut. The dance was full of stuttering and locking movement with fluid twists mixed in. Basically, it was a hit to modern style and aesthetic.

While the hairstylists got to work on his newly dyed midnight black hair, Kai whipped out his phone, seeing that he once again had no notifications from Kyungsoo, but he thought to text him anyways.

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

happy anniversary hyung

i hope ur having a great day!!!

i love you so so so so so so much!!

did you get the flowers i sent? i hoped you liked them

(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♡

im sorry again but take your time i guess

just know that i’m always thinking about you ok?

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

 

He willed himself to place his phone back in his bag, knowing that if he stared at it, he’d get sad from the lack of reply as he always did. And though his relationship was his main priority, Kai had to get his head in the game. He had to commit his heart to his showcase and give it his all like he always did, even if he was stuck with disappointment when he returned to the dressing room, tired and sweaty, with no reply from Kyungsoo.

 

Needless to say, Kai’s comeback was an automatic hit. Of the three comeback stages he performed on so far, he won two of them. It made him flood with excitement and pride, but in the back of his mind he kept fretting over and over about Kyungsoo. When would Kyungsoo contact him? Was it over between them? Had he royally fucked up that badly?

By the end of the week and the night of his company party, Kai was really anything but happy. Smiling faces were congratulating him, interviewers were eager to grab his attention, and Taemin was hugging him but all he could think of was Kyungsoo. He wanted to see him, oh so badly.

“Why are you so grumpy?” Taemin looked him up and down as they sipped at their drinks in the corner, empty plates that were once filled with cake before them. “It’s annoying.”

“I think Kyungsoo hates me,” Kai stared at his feet that were partially hidden underneath the tablecloth. “He hasn’t replied to any of my messages or calls and it’s been over a week.”

The other idol’s eyes widened and he shook Kai by the shoulders. “What the fuck? Why haven’t you gone and seen him or something? The more you ignore this, the more likely it is that it’s…over.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Kai shrieked quietly. “The busiest part of my career is right now; I can’t just up and abandon it.”

“Wow, if I was your boyfriend and I heard that I’d be pissed as hell,” Taemin snorted. “You didn’t say those words to Kyungsoo, right? But I’m sure he totally got the vibe from when you told him you couldn’t see him.”

“But he understands that my work isn’t easy to get around,”

“So?” As if exhausted with Kai’s idiocy, Taemin rolled his eyes. “How many times has Kyungsoo taken off of  _work_  to see you? How many  _classes_  has he skipped to spend that  _one hour_  with you that you could spare? He even went to fucking  _Tokyo_  with you just to be by your side at that charity event, but you can’t do the same? You’re sitting here, looking pretty, and eating cake with me. I know it’s late, Jongin, but Kyungsoo is so selfless when it comes to you that he wouldn’t even mind.”

Kai froze as if that was something he hadn’t even thought of. Of course, how could he not have considered all that Kyungsoo gave up for him? He was acting like a rich snob whose luxury occupation meant more than the job that was barely supporting college student, Kyungsoo. Guilt swarmed into his heart like wasps to a nest and Kai sprung up from his seat without a thought, a grin splitting onto Taemin’s lips.

He stalked out of the banquet-like party room, phone burning in his hand as he quickly called up Tao to bring the car around for him—and  _not_  tell Luhan. Unfortunately, though Tao was quick to follow his request, Luhan managed to spot him and catch him on his way out of the SM building.

“What the hell are you doing?” Luhan tugged Kai backwards by the arm, shooting him a piercing glare.

Kai cleared his throat, always easily intimidated by his manager, and yanked his arm away. “I’m going to go see Kyungsoo. I can’t let this rift between us get larger.”

“Jongin, there’s major sponsors in there—you have a performance for them in  _thirty minutes_ ,” Luhan practically hissed, his eyes begging for Kai to stop being so foolish and rash. There was no doubt Taemin had some involvement in this. Lord knows what SHINee’s manager had to put up with.

“I have to see Kyungsoo, Luhan-hyung,” Kai pleaded, taking another step towards the sleek vehicle waiting for him. “ _Please_ , just tell them I had a family emergency. I just…I need to fix this. I’ll be back on schedule tomorrow, I promise.”

His manager stared him down for what seemed like forever before Luhan heaved out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose like a father reluctantly giving into his child’s wish. “I’m going to close my eyes and turn around for thirty seconds.”

Kai blinked as Luhan turned on his heels, but was quick to sprint towards the car once he realized what his manager meant. Tao snorted at him as he climbed in the front seat, but was quick to shift the car into gear and speed out onto the street, knowing just where his destination was, having driven Kai to Kyungsoo’s apartment many times.

He was infinitely and obviously anxious, fiddling with the zippers on the leather pants the stylists had put on him. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he was fully done up in his performance outfit and makeup. But Kai didn’t feel as though he was making a mistake. He just wanted to see his boyfriend.

His heart beat at a quick pace as Tao parked them outside of Kyungsoo’s apartment complex. Kai looked briefly for any swarming fans or paparazzi before exiting the vehicle, throwing Tao a thank you before making his way up the steps in the dark. He hoped Kyungsoo was still awake, as it was nearing one AM. What if he wasn’t even home?

Kai sucked in a quick breath as he stopped outside of Kyungsoo’s apartment door, immense trepidation causing his nerves to skyrocket. But he gathered his words and willed himself to ring the doorbell, praying that Kyungsoo would be willing to open the door.

It wasn’t long before he could hear the patter of bare feet on the linoleum entryway and the sound of the door unlocking before it creaked open.  Kai expected Kyungsoo to view him with a glare or apathetic expression, maybe slam the door shut in his face or yell at him a little bit.

He didn’t expect the door to open to reveal Kyungsoo with tear-stained cheeks and a surprised expression. Kai’s heart cracked in two because there was no way Kyungsoo’s tears weren’t because of him, and he wasted no time in pushing the door open and hugging his boyfriend close. It seemed to be the right thing to do as Kyungsoo instantly clung to him with a sniffle.

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai whispered sincerely, “I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry.” He hugged his boyfriend close as he felt him cry into his shoulder. He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo shed a tear in such a long time that, for once, he felt so small in Kai’s arms. “I…I’m not fair to you. You give up so much for me, and I hardly give up anything for you. You’re always waiting for me and stopping for me, but I can’t stop for you. It’s not fair to you at all. I’m sorry, hyung. I’m so sorry.”

He heard Kyungsoo mumble something. “What?”

Sniffling at wiping at his watery eyes, Kyungsoo nearly glared at him. “I said you’re the dumbest, stupidest, m-most idiotic boyfriend I’ve ever had, and I’m trying so hard not to hurt y-you right now.” His bottom lip quivered as he spoke, betraying his fierce expression.

“…You can kick me if you want.” Not even a second after he spoke, Kai was kicked in the shin and squealed through clenched teeth. He smiled through the pain though, tears pricking his eyes. At least he hadn’t gotten kicked in the groin.

Kyungsoo wrapped the fluffy blanket he had over his shoulders tighter around himself. He looked down at his feet, still rubbing at his puffy eyes. “I…”

“C’mon, let’s get inside and talk, okay?” Kai suggested. With a nod, the smaller man complied, opening the door wide enough to let him inside before shutting it and trapping the cold air outside. Kai took a moment to shuck off his expensive shoes before following Kyungsoo to the couch.

As they sat down on the lumpy couch, Kyungsoo moved to sit on Kai’s lap, straddling and facing him. His warm hands moved to grip Kai’s icy ones, tracing the lines in his palms with his thumbs. The air was still with silence between them, both staring at their intertwined fingers. Several times Kyungsoo parted his lips to speak, only to rethink his words.

“I missed you,” Kai bridged the gap in their silence, his voice filled with hesitance. “Did you…Did you see my messages?”

“I did,” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly. He let out a sigh, releasing his warm hold on Kai’s hands. “And I…I was angry, at you. Usually, I don’t mind if you put your work before me. I know your career is really important to you, and you can’t just take days off, but I don’t know. I was really excited about our anniversary. And then you told me we couldn’t celebrate it together or for a while. You didn’t tell me you were having a comeback either. And not one day could we spend together. I’d…I would’ve been happy with just five minutes. I thought you knew that.”

“I didn’t, and I know it was stupid,” Kai offered an apologetic smile. “I feel the same, you know? The times when I was only able to come here late at night and just sleep next to you meant the world to me. I just…I guess I didn’t think about it from your eyes.” His hands moved to rest on Kyungsoo’s hips, feeling the warmth of his skin through the t-shirt he wore. “I can only be here for tonight too.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s gaze fell. He’d been hoping, that by some miracle, Kai had gotten some time off. But it was foolish considering he had plenty of promotions to go through.

“I’m sorry,” Kai was quick to say, reaching up to stroke a pale cheek, eyes soft between the thick eye makeup smeared on his lids. “I’m supposed to be doing a performance at my comeback party, but Luhan let me come here instead.”

“…Is that bad?” A smile tugged at Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Maybe,” a cheeky grin split Kai’s features. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle, bringing him closer. “Do you like bad boys?”

“Mmm,” Kyungsoo hummed sweetly before suddenly flicking Kai’s forehead with a grimace. “Stop acting cute. It won’t make me forgive you.”

“What can I do to make it up to you then?” Kai gave a sincerely sad look. “I really am sorry, hyung.”

Kyungsoo sighed and then pondered for a bit. He honestly wasn’t too angry, but just sad and pouty about how Kai wouldn’t be able to spend much time with him now. He felt a little dumb for not expecting it either. Kai was an idol. Of course he wouldn’t have a lot of time to just spend time with Kyungsoo. Pouting, he looked down at his boyfriend, who was busy toying with the collar of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt. “Stay with me all night and promise me you’ll make it up to me when you have the time.”

“I promise,” Kai immediately answered. His voice was clear and his dark eyes were wide with honesty, only to crinkle as he smiled. “We can go on a fancy anniversary dinner or a cute date or whatever you want, okay?”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiled softly, hugging Kai’s shoulders and burying his face in his neck. He smelled like raspberries and a touch of powdery makeup. Kai looked paler than usual. There was no doubt they slathered him in BB cream and light concealer. “I forgive you, for now.”

Fingertips danced up the older man’s spine before delving into the mess of crimson hair an inch above his nape. It wasn’t styled up like usual, just a mop of red hanging into his eyes and brushing his ears. Kai still loved it though, liked how it contrasted with Kyungsoo’s skin and his wide, dark eyes. Tugging on it lightly, he brought Kyungsoo back to face him, looking him in the eyes as he inched closer, lips nearly brushing. It’s when Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut in silent approval that Kai closed the distance, claiming those soft lips as his own.

They spent the longest of moments kissing, hands wondering all over, just feeling each other after a long time apart. Kyungsoo could taste the artificial tang of Kai’s lipstick on his tongue and the press of Kai’s fingertips to the skin of his hips, ducking beneath his t-shirt. Heat bloomed in his lower stomach and he desperately pressed himself closer to Kai, slowly moving his hips down, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips as Kai groaned into the wet kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, Kyungsoo moved his hands to start unbuttoning Kai’s shirt, fumbling when the latter started marking his neck with bites and kisses, the air in the room escalating in temperature. It was when he’d nearly reached the last button that Kyungsoo’s world turned as Kai suddenly flipped him to lie on the couch, hovering over Kyungsoo with heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips. He looked extremely fierce in the lamplight with the dark makeup staining his eyes.

“Are we having…make up sex?” Kai suddenly asked with a gleam in his eye.

“That’s what I was aiming for, yeah,” Kyungsoo grinned cheekily. “I’d rather not do it on the couch though.” He frowned and squirmed on the lumpy furniture. “To the bedroom?”

“We haven’t done it on the couch before though,”

“You wanna be fucked on this old piece of shit?” Kyungsoo raised a brow. “I’m not bottoming tonight, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m still mad at you, you know.”

Kai seemed to weigh his choices before sliding off of Kyungsoo’s lap and getting to his feet, pulling the other up with him. “Bedroom it is then.”

Impatience seem to get the best of them as some clothes were discarded in the hallways, grins and laughter echoing as they both struggled to tug off Kyungsoo’s shirt. It was even more of a challenge to get Kai out of his leather pants, having to lie down on the bed and shuck them off. Kyungsoo was still snickering as he pressed Kai down with a hand on his chest, the both of them naked and beneath the covers to escape the chill in the drafty room.

Their lips reconnected instantly, Kyungsoo settled between Kai’s legs. His hands settled on the younger male’s ribs before roaming up to rub at his nipples, earning a whine muffled against his lips. Stimulating the nubs until they were erect, Kyungsoo moved to give harsh bite to Kai’s neck, the latter hissing but gasping as Kyungsoo laved over the mark of his teeth with his tongue. Kai’s hands settled on Kyungsoo’s hips as he panted out, “N-No m-marks…”

Kyungsoo frowned in distaste, giving a huff as he settled away from his sadistic approach and instead peppering kisses to Kai’s collarbone. His fingers skittered down the length of Kai’s chest, purposely slow and avoiding his erection until Kai bucked his hips and let out an impatient “touch me”.

“I am touching you,” Kyungsoo murmured against his skin, repressing the grin he wanted to unveil. He anticipated the glare earned and the hand that encased his own, trying to move it to touch his cock.

“Touch me…here,” Kai demanded breathlessly.

Kyungsoo refused and moved away, gripping both of Kai’s thighs and spreading his legs more before reaching over to grab the lube where it was still sitting on his night table from a few nights ago (he got lonely while Kai wasn’t there to suppress his sexual urges).  He could feel the heat of the other male’s gaze on him as he popped open the cap of the lubrication.

“I’m not gonna touch you at all,” Kyungsoo finally spoke with a devilish, sadistic smirk, eyes meeting Kai’s. “I don’t want you to cum by touching yourself, okay? Can you do that,  _Nini_?”

Kai let out a soft moan, dick twitching against the plane of his stomach at the pet name. He’d told it jokingly to Kyungsoo a month or so ago, and it was uttered during sex experimentally, and now Kyungsoo knew how oddly it turned him on.

His hips were lifted and a pillow was placed beneath them to keep them bent upward as Kyungsoo focused on stretching him open. It’d been a while since he’d been on the bottom, so the first finger inside burned a little, but Kai got used to it fairly quickly, sighing as a second was added. His breathing was hot and fast, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s that seemed to burn in the dark.

The dancer wasn’t prepared as Kyungsoo ducked down to kiss the head of his cock, plush lips sliding over the bead of precum that was threatening to drip from the tip. Kyungsoo just barely wrapped his lips around it, suckling lightly as his fingers focused on scissoring Kai open and searching for his prostate.

Kai was practically dying as that bundle of nerves was struck, feeling as though he was melting as Kyungsoo continued to lick and suck at his cock as he stimulated his prostate thoroughly. He tried his hardest not to come, the knot in his stomach tightening. He knew Kyungsoo was watching him, waiting for Kai to become unraveled but he wouldn’t indulge him. And as he clenched his eyes shut, Kyungsoo chose to withdrawal his mouth and pull out his fingers.

His eyes opened as he felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach, hands and knees moving to keep him up. They rarely chose to use this position during sex, mostly doing the classic, vanilla sex position (Kai didn’t know what it was called), but he liked it because he could see Kyungsoo’s face while he fucked him. But now all Kai could see was the headboard and pillows, unable to anticipate what Kyungsoo was going to do next.

“Keep your head up,” Kyungsoo voiced as he draped himself over Kai’s back, kissing the bumps of his spine and driving the younger male crazy as the minutes dragged on. Kai pushed himself back, feeling the weight of Kyungsoo’s erection pressed against him. He heard Kyungsoo snicker and a final kiss was placed on his tailbone before the older man began to press inside, stretching Kai open.

Kai let out a stuttered moan as Kyungsoo moved all the way inside of him. His fists clenched into the fabric of the pillow cases below him as he resisted the urge to bury his face in them out of embarrassment. Without moving his head down, he had no way of muffling his voice, which is most likely what Kyungsoo intended. He felt the pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers pressing into his hipbones, holding him in place.

He couldn’t see Kyungsoo but that somehow made it ten times more pleasurable. When the other man began to move, Kai felt sparks build in his hips and he couldn’t contain the pleasured sounds that spilled forth. “H-Hyung…f-feels good,” he rasped out, egging on Kyungsoo to speed up the pace. The raven-haired male reached down to touch himself only for his hand to be slapped away.

“O-Only me,” Kyungsoo breathed into his ear, making Kai shiver, “I want you to come from only this.”

“H-Harder then, go faster, deeper—ah!” Not a second after his breathless voice spoke up, Kyungsoo grabbed one of Kai’s arms and flipped him over to lie on his back. The younger took in the view of Kyungsoo’s sweaty bangs, swollen, parted lips, and his wide, dark eyes that were hooded with lust.

Planting his hands on either side of Kai’s torso, Kyungsoo leaned up to connect their lips in a deep kiss that quickly turned messy when he began to thrust his hips roughly. As Kyungsoo licked into his mouth, Kai wrapped his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, crying into the kiss as Kyungsoo hit his prostate.

“A-Again,” he gasped, “do it again, hy-hyung.”

With a grunt and sweat-slicked fingers, Kyungsoo hefted one of Kai’s legs to rest over his shoulder, moving his pelvis at the right angle that had Kai in tears with every movement. Hands gripping the pillows above his head, he threw away all embarrassment and moaned heavily and loudly in delirious pleasure, his head spinning. A part of him inwardly apologized to Kyungsoo’s neighbors, but the other fraction of him didn’t give a fuck as he was nearing cloud nine. His vision was blurred as tears pricked at his eyes from the sheer pleasure as Kyungsoo slammed into him.

Kai came with a long and drawn-out moan of Kyungsoo’s name, dirtying his own chest. Kyungsoo was still moving as he slowly came down from his high, the sting of oversensitivity hitting him but he ignored it in favor of watching Kyungsoo’s face as he came inside of the younger. They both exchanged a few gasping breaths before Kyungsoo let himself fall to rest on Kai’s chest.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, chest rising and falling heavily, “I forgot the condom.”

“S’okay,” Kai replied tiredly. “I don’t really care.”

Pulling out, Kyungsoo moved to pull the covers over them, Kai complying to cuddle him close. It was quiet apart from their labored breathing before Kai spoke up in a sleepy voice, wanting to ask one thing before he forgot. “Hyung, why were you crying when I opened the door? Was it ‘cause of me?” he murmured.

Kyungsoo toyed with the hair at the nape of Kai’s neck as he replied. “I was watching your music video, and I got angry. I cry really easily when I’m angry. Plus, it just reminded me how much I missed you.” He watched as the dancer’s eyes fluttered open, his smudged makeup somehow suiting him. Kyungsoo smiled, moving his hand to brush Kai’s dark bangs from his eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m still really sorry, Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai said wholeheartedly, though Kyungsoo could see the way he struggled to keep himself awake. “I love you, a lot, okay? More than anything else.”

“I love you too, Kai,” Kyungsoo hugged the other man close. “Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Kai hummed, already halfway to dreamworld by the time Kyungsoo finished speaking. It was adorable how Kai managed to look so much younger while he slept, lips pouted and features relaxed. Kai was really like a kid now that he put it into perspective. He’d been chasing his dream of dancing his whole life that his childish nature never stopped. And Kyungsoo realized that’s probably what he liked the most about Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to thank the school system for giving me tomorrow off so i could finish this lmao.  
> i love how some of y'all are like "u should just go permanently with top!kai" y'all are boring. need to loosen up. need to let ksoo shine. let top!soo into ur heart and you will find yourself free. as promised, next extra will be krisho. i have 0 plans for that so we can see how that goes. yeah.  
> gimme kudos and comments! i love them


	10. Extra 7 (Krisho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this extra only features krisho (and jongdae appears finally)

Junmyeon had a fairly prosperous life. He grew up in a wealthy, loving family, his mother a lawyer and his father a neurosurgeon. He had a happy childhood and did well in school. He even got a full-ride scholarship to a culinary school in France and worked as a pastry chef in a well-known restaurant in Gangnam for two years before deciding to quit and own his own café. The staff was nice, like a family, and he loved working in such warm environment.

But it was known to Junmyeon that he was, inevitably,  _boring_.

He’d been on many dates in his life and dated many different individuals. But they all ended the same way, saying that he didn’t have any “redeeming qualities” and that all he had “going for him” was his handsome face. They were right though. If anything, Junmyeon was just a nerd, collecting anime merchandise and spending his free time blogging about it.

Which was what he was currently doing after a long day working at the cafe—Junmyeon was sprawled out on his bed, laptop sitting on his chest as he scrolled down the website, reblogging a few things as he went along. All in all, it was a relatively boring night and all he was looking for was getting the usual message from a certain someone.

Just as he was about to start on an episode of an anime someone online had recommended, a notification for his chatting app popped up on the screen of his phone and Junmyeon grinned, eagerly moving to unlock the device and placing his laptop to the side.

 

**Kris [galaxyfanfan]**

good morning

wait

good evening, i mean

**$uho [weebsuho]**

nice try dweeb

did you sleep well?

**Kris [galaxyfanfan]**

im still asleep

im sending you this from my dreams

**$uho [weebsuho]**

lol

you’re cute

ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

**Kris [galaxyfanfan]**

haha

i am still in bed though

i don’t wanna get up

work is ugh

class is ugh

**$uho [weebsuho]**

ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ

is your teacher still giving you shit about your final project?

**Kris [galaxyfanfan]**

yeah

she says it’s too feminine for a man

i like taking pictures of cute stuff tho

♥（ﾉ´∀`）

Like u

**$uho [weebsuho]**

(/∇＼*)｡o○♡

**Kris [galaxyfanfan]**

（。ˇ ⊖ˇ）♡

so anyways i wanna ask u something

it’s just an idea and you don’t have to agree with it okay

but um

i finally saved up the money

so would you like it if i came to visit you in korea?

just a visit

 

Junmyeon’s heart froze as he read the words on his laptop screen and a hand came up to cup his mouth as tears sprung to his eyes. He sat up quickly, typing a response with shaking fingers as he reached up to fix his hair into a presentable appearance.

 

**$uho [weebsuho]**

V vIDEO CALL NOW

 

Not long after the message sent, Junmyeon clicked the video call button, biting at his thumbnail as the dial tone rang. He suspected Kris was trying to make himself look presentable as it took nearly a minute before he picked up—and by that time, tears of happiness were springing to Junmyeon’s eyes.

The slightly grainy image of Kris lying sideways popped up, holding his phone as he lay in bed. Junmyeon could tell he’d just woken up due to the watery appearance of his eyes, his bare face, and his messy dark hair strewn across the pillow. He was still just as handsome as Junmyeon remembered.

“You really…mean it?” The younger male asked, saltwater dripping from his cheeks, “You-You’re gonna really come?”

Junmyeon watched as Kris’s lips spread into that gummy smile that was absolutely adorable despite his usually cold appearance. He didn’t reply, reaching an arm out of the camera’s view before flashing a ticket in front of the screen. “I already bought it,” he spoke.

The blond smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes with his blanket. His breath was hitching with excitement, and his cheeks ached from the bright smile he was currently wearing. He and Kris had always talked about seeing each other in person, in real life, but it was always like chasing a dream. Junmyeon had enough money to fly over to the U.S., but Kris continuously insisted that he should fly over to South Korea and pay for it himself, like a way to prove that he was committed.

“We’re gonna meet. Oh my god, Kris, we’re going to meet!” Junmyeon couldn’t help his excitement, just barely containing his urge to roll around on the bed. Instead, he grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it close, placing his laptop on the mattress to his side. “I could kiss you right now.”

Kris pursed his lips. “Me too. I can’t wait.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon paused, suddenly realizing something, “when’s your flight?”

“Uh, next Friday is when I leave,” he replied.

“That’s only a week! God, what would you have done if I hadn’t accepted?” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, and Kris grinned. He watched as the older man scratched at his jawline and sighed. Kris was way too handsome. It wasn’t fair. Not that Junmyeon was ugly or anything, but the Chinese man looked like he’d walked out of a manga or something. He always told Kris he should become a model, but his boyfriend always declined, saying he’d rather be behind the lens than in front of it.

“I would’ve come and had a nice, lonely vacation,” he laughed before craning his neck to look at the time on his alarm clock. “Fuck, I really gotta get up. We can talk more and plan later, yeah?” Kris ran a hand through his dark hair as he sat up, the video frame swirling for a moment.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon smiled. “Before you go though I…Kris, I’m really happy.” His heart thumped warmly in his chest, and he had to keep himself from crying again, unless he wanted to wake up with puffy eyes in the morning. “I love you, okay? And you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Kris was quick to intercept. “I wouldn’t have spent the money if I didn’t. I love you too, Suho.” As he brushed back his sleep-ridden bangs, he offered another gummy grin. “Talk to you when I get off work!” He waved a hand, the light glinting off of the silver ring around his ring finger. A present given to him from Junmyeon, who had a matching one, it was supposed to be a promise ring.

Junmyeon waved back until Kris ended the call, and then he allowed the giddiness to sink into his pores. Placing the laptop down on the floor, he squealed (in a manly manner) and rolled around, unbelievably joyful. Kris was coming to see him. He could see Kris in front of him, touch him, and talk to him in person. It was like a dream.

He’d met Kris a year before. It was just a chance meeting, Kris having followed Junmyeon’s blog. Though Kris preferred shoujo anime and Junmyeon preferred sports anime, they somehow fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Their relationship started out just as online friends, supporting each other as Junmyeon struggled to manage his own café and as Kris faced the harsh world that didn’t appreciate his “feminine interests”.

Junmyeon was okay with how things were. He didn’t mind that he couldn’t see Kris in front of him. Just listening to him and seeing him through a computer screen was enough for him. Never did he think Kris would take the first step towards a face-to-face relationship.

But he truly couldn’t be any happier.

 

“Do you think you can open for me tomorrow?” Junmyeon asked his younger cousin, Jongdae, who was currently wiping down the granite countertops in the café.

The other male straightened up with a roll of his eyes. “And how early is that?”

“…Five in the morning…?” he said, voice rising in pitch in nervousness. Before Jongdae could screech in reply, Junmyeon hurriedly continued. “Please, Jongdae! I really need tomorrow morning off.” He clasped his hands together in begging.

Jongdae whined, returning to his job. “Why do you even need me to open, hyung?”

“I…have to meet a friend,” he answered shortly, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t pry anymore. Junmyeon wasn’t especially close to his family, and he didn’t wish to be. And if he told his cousin about Kris, he’d surely go and blabber about it to his mother and aunt. They didn’t exactly support his sexuality in the first place.

“You’re going to meet a friend at five in the morning?” The younger man asked, giving Junmyeon an unbelieving look. “And since when did you have friends?”

The café owner glared at him. “I have plenty of friends! And I have to pick him up from the airport. That’s why it’s so early. We went to the same high school, and he went to a university in Canada. He wants to visit, so I’m letting him stay in my apartment.” Junmyeon was actually proud of himself to come up with a lie so easily. It wasn’t like he was a terrible liar, but Jongdae was usually able to see through him.

“Hmm…” Jongdae narrowed his eyes, analyzing Junmyeon’s expression. He seemed pleased with what he found and sighed. “Fine, I’ll open tomorrow.”

“Really?” Junmyeon’s tone turned gleeful in an instant.  Hugging his cousin tightly, he grinned widely. “Thank you, Jongdae, thank you!”

“Hey, hey! Let go of me!” He screeched.

 

Junmyeon was nearly brain dead as he sat in the airport, eyelids drooping and posture slack in his seat. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before, having been too excited for Kris’s arrival. He was still excited, of course, but Kris’s flight was to arrive anytime now, and Junmyeon hardly felt like getting up. The cup of coffee in his hand was doing nothing to wake him up either. He just hoped he didn’t look as exhausted as he felt.

Looking up at the board with all the flights scrolling down it, he watched the one flight from Canada. The estimated arrival time was in ten minutes or so. Junmyeon promised to meet Kris in the luggage pickup area, so it was probably in his best interest to head over there.

He rubbed his eyes for the hundredth time and stood, feeling his muscles whine from the strain and the sluggish feeling in his body. With his drink in hand, Junmyeon trudged over in the right direction, seating himself in one of the benches right near the belts and waiting again.

It didn’t seem very long until the Canadian passengers began to emerge, and the blonde male immediately straightened up, blood pumping at a quick pace as he realized he was seconds from seeing Kris right in front of him. Wanting to look presentable, he fixed his hair and straightened his clothes.

And then he appeared.

It was like he’d walked straight from a fashion runway or something. Sunglasses perched on his nose, wearing obviously expensive clothes (Kris came from a wealthy family as well), and carry-on bag in hand. Junmyeon couldn’t help his sudden burst of excitement and energy. Tucking a blonde lock of hair behind his ear, he stood up and dashed forward, nearly avoiding bumping into a couple.

The shorter man nearly knocked Kris over with his impact, arms winding around his torso in a tight embrace. Boy, Kris wasn’t lying when he said he was 186 cm. The top of Junmyeon’s head just managed to reach his broad shoulders. “Kris,” he tearfully murmured, “you really came.”

Probably realizing who had tackled him with a hug, Junmyeon heard a soft, happy sigh before Kris bent down to embrace him wholly. “Suho,” he said, “Suho, it’s really you.”

It seemed like forever as they stood there just hugging, getting many looks from those passing by. But it was like blissful seconds to the couple, who soon pulled away to look each other in the eye, Kris taking off his sunglasses. Junmyeon wiped the tears from his eyes, surprised to see Kris doing the same, forgetting of how much a big softie his boyfriend really was.

“Junmyeon,” he blurted suddenly, “call me Junmyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy been a while kinda. i hope you enjoyed this extra and so so sorry it was really short! i've never really written krisho so. also this is like the cleanest thing i've written in a while. if you didn't see the message i posted before: this story is almost over! :') there will be 4 more extras after this one + an epilogue. the final extra will actually be plot-driven and important to the storyline and the epilogue is actually a request i've been saving for the end lol.  
> with that said, i'm not accepting anymore prompts! so sorry ;-; if i get anymore i'll try to squeeze them in or i'll reply to your message saying i cant do it otl.   
> i really just need to wrap this fic up so i can start on another multichaptered fic i've been working on.  
> give kudos, bookmark, and comment pls!


	11. Extra 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: crossdressing, smut, im going to hell im sorry mom

“Have you and Kai, y’know, mixed up things in the bedroom?” Baekhyun suddenly asked as Kyungsoo stood a meter away, wiping down the circular tables that decorated the café.

He answered without looking. “Depends on what you mean by ‘mixing things up’.” Normally, Kyungsoo would be against having a conversation like that at work, but it was only the two of them and Chanyeol (who was in the back). There was an hour before the café opened for the morning rush.

“Like using toys or indulging in kinks,” the raven-haired male replied, leaning against the countertop. “That kind of thing?”

To be honest, they hadn’t, now that Kyungsoo thought about it. Of course, they’d only been dating for over a year, and Kyungsoo was the one who took Kai’s virginity, so it was unlikely that Kai knew  _all_  of the things that turned him on sexually. The sex was great though, always pleasurable, always good.

“No, we haven’t,” Kyungsoo shrugged, “I haven’t really thought about it either.”

“What? Really?” Baekhyun pouted. “It doesn’t get boring?”

“No? We switch roles sometimes and do different foreplay, but nothing like kinks and stuff?” He answered honestly, looking up at Baekhyun in confusion. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I don’t know…” the barista’s cheeks tinged with pink. “I was thinking of asking Chanyeol if  he wanted to try different stuff?  But anyways, I want you to do it first.”

“What? Why? Just ask Chanyeol, he’s right back there,” Kyungsoo gestured to the kitchen doors directly behind Baekhyun. He never understood how Baekhyun could be so open one moment and then shy the next.

“No, I want to know if things go well with you and Kai first,” Baekhyun stated.

Moving to another table and beginning to wipe it down, he sighed. “I don’t even know what I would want to try with Kai, let alone what he likes or is into. He and Chanyeol are completely different people too.”

At that moment, a sly smile made its way onto Baekhyun’s face. “I seem to recall a certain someone being  _very_  into boys in skirts.” He barked out a laugh when Kyungsoo’s ears turned red, and the younger male instantly went back to cleaning, ignoring any of Baekhyun’s other attempts to tease him.

Back in their last year of high school, Baekhyun had managed to look through Kyungsoo’s history on his computer, and low and behold the day before he’d gone on spree that involved crossdressing gay porn—in which, he was forced to admit it was, indeed, one of his kinks.

But there was no way he’d ever be able to convince Jongin to “dress up” for him.

 

Kyungsoo was in the middle of watching Kai’s goodbye stage from the week before when the buzzer on his apartment sounded, and he quickly paused the video before getting up and answering the door, already expecting his boyfriend to be there.

Kai stood there with his eyes half-closed, as he always seemed to be exhausted lately. A snapback contained his messy hair and he was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, shuffling inside quietly when Kyungsoo prompted him.

The older man smiled, adjusting Kai’s clothes and taking off his hat for a moment to brush back his hair. “Tired?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

“Mmm,” Kai nodded sleepily, moving closer to hug Kyungsoo and bury his face in his neck, “wanna sleep with you, hyung.” It was so cute that the college student couldn’t help but coo and willingly drag the idol to his bedroom, turning of the lights, closing his laptop and putting it away, and taking off his pants because he never slept in pants.

Once Kyungsoo lied down, Kai immediately clung to his side, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and sighing contently. A hand toyed with the hair at the nape of Kai’s neck as Kyungsoo spoke up. “I thought your promotion period ended. Why are you so tired?”

“I’ve been practicing for SMTOWN in Shanghai,” Kai admitted with a yawn. “I have a special stage with Taemin and some of the other guys from the company.” His eyes fluttered closed, lids too heavy to stay open. “It’s really hard and new for us all.”

“What kind of stage?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

Kai peeled open his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. “Hyung, can I please sleep?” He meant no animosity, Kyungsoo knew that. He also knew better than to try and communicate with a sleepy Kai.

With a smile in apology, Kyungsoo lied back against the pillow. “Okay, okay. Goodnight, Kai.” He left out the ‘I love you’ purposefully, knowing Kai liked to say it first—for some reason that Kyungsoo didn’t really understand.

“I love you, hyung,” Kai mumbled after a moment, like he had almost drifted off and had just barely remembered.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

 

**Baekhyun**

KYUN G SOO OM FG

ARE U AT SMTOWN

**Kyungsoo**

No, I told you I was staying at Kai’s hotel

He offered to take me backstage, but I had an essay to work on so

Why?

Kai is gonna be back anytime now if you want to talk to him?

**Baekhyun**

 YO U A R E IN f OR THE SURPRISE OF A  L IFE TIME MY FRIEND

PLS WATCH THIS FANCAM IT IS  L IFE

_Attached: video_

 

With furrowed brows, Kyungsoo took off his circular-framed glasses and slid his laptop off of his lap. Sitting on the hotel bed with his legs folded, he turned his smartphone sideways and opened the video his friend had sent.

He didn’t know what to expect when he hit play, but it certainly wasn’t a shaky, but clear video of Kai dancing to  _Miniskirt_  in heels, fishnet thigh-highs, and a leather black dress that really didn’t hide that Kai was a man wearing a dress. All of their outfits were black with a zipper on the side but differentiated slightly. As he could see, Kai was the only one wearing a dress rather than a skirt. And Minho was lucky enough to be wearing leather pants. Kyungsoo didn’t even recognize his boyfriend at first, with the long, blonde wig he was wearing and the makeup.

 _That_ was the special stage he’d been working on with Taemin?

Kyungsoo felt heat rising to his cheeks as Kai and the other boys did some questionable provocative moves, the fangirls’ screaming growing louder and louder as he bent down and snapped his head back up (the wig somehow staying in place, though Taemin’s looked like it was about to fly off). They only danced to half of the song, but Kyungsoo could clearly see that some work had been done to dance in those heels. It was no wonder Kai was so tired and always complained about his feet hurting.

 

**Kyungsoo**

Holy shit

**Baekhyun**

dID U WATCH IT

**Kyungsoo**

Yes, I did and I’m

I have no words

I’m speechless

And I feel gross because I want him to wear that for me

**Baekhyun**

yeah im not gonna lie that’s pretty gross my friend

i said experiment not tell me all of your kinky imaginations

**Kyungsoo**

I hate you

**Baekhyun**

“ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”

you love me

aNYWAYS

i g2g

ur welcome btw

hope u have fun with what i did for u

**Kyungsoo**

What

 

Just after he typed that message, Kyungsoo heard the sound of the hotel room door unlocking. Thinking that Kai was probably exhausted, he stood to move all of his writing materials off of the bed and arranging them on the desk. He heard the other man enter, heard him take of his jacket, but was too preoccupied shutting down his laptop to notice Kai was waiting on him—until he heard the other man clear his throat.

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when he looked up to see Kai standing there…in the same outfit, makeup, and hair he was wearing in the performance he’d watched only moments ago. He blinked multiple times, unable to speak as Kai began to nervously fidget, tugging down the hem of his short dress.

With a clear and up-close view of this Kai, he could see how the few curves the man had suited the dress and how the make-up and other touches didn’t make him look so gangly and odd dressed in feminine clothing. Kai’s eyes were a faint blue color, the effect achieved most likely through circle lenses. His eyelashes were longer and fuller and his lips were a dark maroon hue, makeup befitting a female idol. His wig looked less plastic and more like real, pale blonde hair, falling in loose ringlets down to the middle of his back.

“Um, hey,” Kai said, biting his lips. “I thought you might…like it so…I-It’s okay if you don’t!” He began to panic as Kyungsoo remained speechless. “I can change…”

“No!” Kyungsoo protested, albeit a little too eager, taking strides forward. He gulped as Kai practically towered over him with the addition of heels. “No, I l-like it actually,” he added shyly, and with a hand he reached up to curl a long lock of fake blonde hair around his pointer finger.

“B-Baekhyun-hyung said you like stuff like this so I a-asked one of the stylists if I could keep it on…” Jongin blushed harder, probably embarrassed from having to ask such a thing. “I-I planned some other stuff too.”

“Baekhyun told you about this, about what I like?” Kyungsoo snickered, realizing what Baekhyun meant by  _you’re welcome_. “Oh? What did you plan, _Nini_?” It was like a switch had been flipped, and he reached up to fondle the fake breasts that filled the cup in the dress, purposely causing friction against Kai’s nipples.

He watched as a fiery blush spread against Kai’s cheekbones, and his gaze was averted downward as the younger male gripped the hem of his dress and lifted it gingerly, revealing red lacy panties. Kyungsoo could see the half-hard erection straining in the fabric.

“Pretty,” Kyungsoo cooed, moving his hand down Kai’s torso, teasing him as his fingertips neared the bulge in the panties before tugging down the hem of the dress to cover it once more with a smirk. “Too bad we’re gonna get it dirty, hmm?”

Kai let out a soft groan in response. “H-Hyung, please…”

With a grin, the older man stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed and cocking a brow up. “Aren’t you gonna take off those heels and show me what you planned?”

Promptly, the idol kicked off the black deathtraps that had had him falling all over the place during practices. He practically pounced onto Kyungsoo’s lap, the leather of his dress straining to stretch as he spread his legs. Kai gave no room for conversation as he tangled a hand in Kyungsoo’s russet hair, dragging him up for a kiss. Dark red lips met greedy pink ones, smearing a light stain on the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth as tongues tangled and hot breaths exchanged.

Kai seemed to take the lead rather hastily, leaving Kyungsoo wide-eyed and panting as he moved to slather wine-colored wet kisses along his jawline and down the column of his neck. Kyungsoo let out a groan as his boyfriend began to roll his hips down, creating the perfect friction against the bulge in his sweatpants. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Kyungsoo’s hands roamed around Kai’s waist, reaching back to squeeze his clothed ass, eliciting a moan. Their lips met in another wild kiss, Kyungsoo’s hair surely becoming a mess with how Kai’s hands were running through the strands and tugging on them relentlessly.

As he lifted up Kai’s skirt from behind, feeling the rough lace of the panties as his fingers dipped inside to run along his crack, Kyungsoo was suddenly pushed down to lie on his back. He moved further up the bed so his legs weren’t dangling off, and Kai sauntered up to straddle his waist again, hooded eyes regarding him slyly.

“No touching, okay?” he smirked.

His shy boyfriend was nowhere to be found as Kai rested back on Kyungsoo’s thighs, dress sliding up shamelessly to reveal hairless thighs above his fishnet thigh-highs, little red bows resting on tips of the stockings. Licking his lips, Kai tugged down Kyungsoo’s cotton pants and briefs, erection springing out and resting on his abdomen, dripping translucent fluid.

“I want you so badly, hyung…” Kai breathed, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s twitching cock.

Kyungsoo let out a rather loud moan, which he quickly muffled with a hand, as Kai wrapped his fingers around the length, twisting up and down loosely, and spreading precum from the tip with his thumb to smooth the slide. Kyungsoo released gasping breaths, especially sensitive since it’d been a while since they’d been so intimate, not to mention the fact that Kai was dressed up while giving a handjob—and  _oh god_ , now a blowjob.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he lifted his head before quickly lying back as his hand carded through the blonde hair of Kai’s wig, being careful not to tug too hard or knock off the black bow pinned in. Kai couldn’t deep throat him or even take that much into his mouth, but his eagerness made up for it, giving the head kittenish licks before engulfing it and bobbing his head tortuously slowly. He’d pull away with a pop of his dark cherry lips before nibbling down the length and stroking the base between his pointer and middle finger.

“Kai, I’m g-gonna—!” Before Kyungsoo could even finish his sentence, the dancer completely removed his hands and mouth. Kai grinned crookedly at him, a thumb swiping across his own thick bottom lip to wipe away the sticky mess.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as he caught his breath. “Are you Jongin or Kai? What happened to my shy, cute boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d like this better,” the younger male shrugged in reply, slipping off of Kyungsoo’s body and the bed, getting to his feet. “Believe me, I’m trying not to…get all shy and embarrassed.”

“You shouldn’t be. You look pretty.”

Kyungsoo was afraid that he would leave him there, hard and begging, but Kai merely turned around. He gave a little strip tease, hand reaching back to unzip his dress, hips swaying to a slow tempo. Kai had to pause a bit to slip the tight dress down his torso and legs, wincing as it chafed against his lace-covered erection. With the dress pooled around his feet, Kai was left standing in his fishnets with the little bows and his red panties.

He looked a bit strange with the makeup and wig still on, compared to his flat, naked chest, but that was quickly changed as Kai ripped the wig and the cap off, his dark hair a little frizzy and messy. Kai combed his fingers through it to fix it with a pout. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, Kai bent down and fished out the black bow with rhinestones clipped to the wig. Looking in the mirror on the other side of the room as he pinned the hairpiece to his real hair, he then turned to face Kyungsoo. “Does it look okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He could care less what his boyfriend’s hair looked like at the moment. He crooked a finger, beckoning the other man back over to finish what they had started. “You look cute, Nini.”

Kai reached into one of their bags momentarily to pull out a small bottle of lube before rejoining Kyungsoo on the bed, straddling his hips once more. “Here,” he said, handing the bottle over, only for Kyungsoo to refuse.

“Can you do it yourself?” He asked, looking especially expectant. “I wanna see you finger yourself.”

Kai’s ears turned red. He’d never actually put his own fingers there before. It was always Kyungsoo doing the prepping, though he had fingered the older male. Thinking it would feel strange, he hesitantly nodded. “O-Okay…” Biting his lip, Kai popped open the lid and coated three of his fingers in the lubrication. He placed on hand on the bed to balance himself before reaching back, jolting as he felt one of Kyungsoo’s warm hands caress his ass. He nearly choked as fingers tugged the lace out of the way, rubbing just slightly over his exposed hole.

Kai muffled a hiss that escaped his mouth as he slipped one lubed digit in, easing it inside. Kyungsoo was quick to distract him from the minimal sting, his free hand tilting Kai’s chin up and capturing his glossy, red lips, running a hand through Kai’s short raven hair. In no time, the younger man was working three fingers in and out of himself, saliva running down his chin with how wet their kiss had become and breathing quickening.

“I think I’m good,” Kai murmured against Kyungsoo’s lips, removing his fingers and wiping the excess on the sheets. With a grin, he sat up fully, getting excited at the thought of riding his boyfriend. “Can…Can we do it like this? With me on top, I mean.”

“If you want,” Kyungsoo smiled, liking the idea. He bent his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed and lying back with his head propped up on the pillows. When Kai moved to grab a condom from the side table, unwrapping it and sliding it over Kyungsoo’s erection, the latter spoke up again, eyeing Kai’s backside unashamedly, “We should do stuff like this more often.” 

“You think so? I mean, I’m fine with it too,” the idol replied, slathering lube on his boyfriend’s cock.  He then added with a grin, sliding up to hover over Kyungsoo, “It’s fun.”

“Well, we can do something you like next time then,” Kyungsoo asked, hands gliding up Kai’s bronzed thighs before caressing the soft skin of his hips. Their eyes met and a silent exchange was made, Kyungsoo reaching back to tug the lace out of the way before Kai positioned himself and sank down onto the other man’s dick slowly.

Kyungsoo watched with labored breath as Kai threw his head back, letting out a deep moan of both satisfaction and pleasure. The idol’s hands twisted into the sheets, the erotic feeling of being filled overwhelming him. Little whimpers sounded as he shifted, thighs rubbing against Kyungsoo’s waist, the scratchy material of the fishnets feeling weird against the sensitive skin of his sides. Kai was deliciously hot and tight around him, making Kyungsoo lightheaded and drunk.

“O-Okay, I’m gonna move now,” Kai murmured huskily, breath hitching as he eased up, Kyungsoo’s cock sliding out an inch with an obscene, wet noise.

“Fuck, Kai,” Kyungsoo moaned as the younger male started to full-on ride him, lifting his hips up and down, lips parted and letting out long streams of curses and sounds of pleasure. His hooded eyes focused on the way his dick slid smoothly in and out of Kai, the way the panties were bunched to the side and just barely containing his erection, the reddened tip peeking out.

“Hy-ung,” Kai groaned, licking sweat from his upper lip. His face instantly contorted with desire as Kyungsoo began meeting his movements, grasping Kai’s hips and thrusting up with all his strength. “Oh god,” the idol sobbed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as Kyungsoo shifted his hips and stabbed at his prostate. He could hardly focus on moving anymore, limbs stilling as the knot in his lower stomach tightened. “Please, ah!” Kai shouted mindlessly. His hand slid down, gripping one of Kyungsoo’s and dragging it over the heated skin of his bare stomach, leading it to his panty-clad crotch.

Kai yelped as he was suddenly rolled over to lie on his back. Relentlessly, Kyungsoo placed one leg over his shoulder, thrusting strongly into the raven-haired man as he gripped his thigh in one hand. Unintelligible words spilled from Kai’s lips, a mix of murmurs and pleas. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. Kyungsoo’s dark, heavy eyes held his own in a trap, his messy red hair and glistening pallid skin only making it harder to look away.

“You want me to touch you?” Kyungsoo panted, hips moving quickly.

“Please! N-No more, ah, no more teasing!”

That seemed to please him enough, and a hand delved into Kai’s thin underwear, gripping his cock and stroking it in time with his movements. Not long after that did he finally lose it, coming all over his chest with a sharp, choked gasp. His arched back collapsed afterwards, and Kai felt dizzy in the aftermath as he watched with blurry eyes as Kyungsoo pounded into him, searching for his own release.

Reaching a hand down, Kai absentmindedly dipped his fingers in the mess on his chest, swirling the tips of his fingers in the translucent liquid. With a hot breath, he brought his stained digits to his lips, locking gazes with Kyungsoo as his tongue licked it up, sucking his fingers into his mouth and moaning softly at the bitter taste. Not but a few seconds longer did Kyungsoo’s rhythm speed up, becoming sloppy before releasing into the condom with a stuttered groan.

Letting Kai’s leg fall from his shoulder, Kyungsoo’s body slumped forward, collapsing on his boyfriend and not caring about the sticky mess between them. They said nothing for a while, catching their breath and basking in the after glory.

It was Kyungsoo who spoke first. “Well, that was…different.”

“A good different?”

“Definitely,” he lifted his chin, looking up at Kai, “a very good different.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I worked hard,” Kai sighed, closing his eyes. “Taemin definitely saw me putting on these panties before I left. He’s going to tease me about it until the end of time.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “So was it Baekhyun who gave you the idea?”

“Yeah, um,” Kai shifted up the sheets to lie back on the pillows, Kyungsoo moving over to collapse next to him. “He messaged me randomly, and we were just talking casually. I mentioned the dance performance, and then he told me that you, uh, like this kind of stuff…I didn’t believe him at first, but I kind of thought it was interesting myself.”

The other man snorted. “Well, if you ever want to know any of my other kinks, just ask. Baekhyun is nice, but he might prank you one time—tell you I’m into piss or something.”

Kai made the most disgusted face ever created, face turning pale. “People…People are into that?”

“People are into anything,” he shrugged. “It just depends on the person.”

His boyfriend grumbled, a blush spreading out on his cheeks. It made Kyungsoo chuckle as he took note of the makeup still decorating Kai’s face and the bow in his hair, not to mention the panties that were just barely clinging to his hips and the fishnets on his legs.

“You gonna clean up? I doubt you want to sleep like that,” Kyungsoo raised a brow.

Kai whined, slowly sitting up before falling back down to lie on the bed. His limbs felt like jelly, due to having performed for a large portion of the day and then being thoroughly fucked. And those heels had really killed his feet. “I don’t wanna get up, hyung.”

With a huff, the older man got up instead, trudging over to the bathroom in search of Kai’s makeup remover. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever regret writing something with every inch of ur being otl  
> this...was an indulgence piece. it actually wasn't a request i just really wanted to write it. @mom im sorry.  
> DO NOT L IE TO ME AND SAY AOA AINT G REAT   
> like have u not caught on to my many like a cat references via baek in this story  
> im too ashamed to say anything else //flys into the sun  
> bookmark, comment, and give kudos! thank u


	12. Extra 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m for....u guys should be used to it at this point otl what is this fic anymore

Kyungsoo swung his legs back and forth on the bench, frowning at the height and the fact that his feet didn’t even touch the ground. Why was he cursed with such a small stature? With a huff, he looked up from his feet and adjusted his outfit. He actually tried to wear something nice and not completely black. Winter was slowly bleeding into spring, so Kyungsoo had to do some digging in his wardrobe for something that wouldn’t have him sweating in the sunshine.

Today, he and Kai were going on a date of sorts.

They hadn’t been on a proper one since their anniversary dinner that was expensive and had Kyungsoo feeling fully pampered—also very happy as Kai had made love to him all night. Lately, Kai had been on multiple variety shows and done many modeling shoots since his promotion period had ended.

It wasn’t so bad though, as Kyungsoo got many days to spend with Kai. Yixing had called the both of them for another cover of  _Pretty Boy_ , and Kyungsoo had gotten a few more modeling offers himself, even from other photographers and magazines. Several of them were rejected due to finals coming up and the many hours he’d been working at the café.

Kai had messaged him to wait for him in the park, where he would meet Kyungsoo for a “classic, cute date”. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what that meant, but the past dates they’d been on before were good, so he trusted Kai to plan the day.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts, and Kyungsoo checked the screen curiously.

 

**Kai [kimkai]**

sorry i’m running late hyung!

traffic was a little busy but i’ll be there in a bit!

ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ

**Kyungsoo [dyodoleu]**

That’s okay.

Be safe!!

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 

He grinned at the screen as Kai sent him a few kissy emotes and hearts. It was amazing how he could be regarded as a sex god by his fans, but then become so cute and cheesy with Kyungsoo. It made him happy, knowing that there was a side to Kai that only he could see and appreciate.

“I-Is that…?”

“Oh my god!”

“Should we go and say hi?”

“What if he gets angry?”

“He won’t! You’ve got that magazine in your schoolbag, right? Just ask oppa to sign it!”

“Okay, okay!”

Footsteps rushed towards where Kyungsoo sat, still texting Kai, and a tiny chorus of “oppa!” had him looking up, cupping a hand over his eyes to see three high school girls standing before him. One was extending a magazine and upon inspection he realized it was the cover of  _Pretty Boy_ , the most recent issue with the both of them on the cover. This time Yixing portrayed the scene of a nice, handsome Kyungsoo cleaning up his bad boy, bruised boyfriend, Kai, holding his cheeks and brushing their noses together. There were more photos inside, of course.

The girl in the middle blushed as Kyungsoo smiled at her. He didn’t get too much attention from his modeling as very few recognized him, but there were certain occasions where he’d been asked to sign things or be in a photo.

“Um, D.O.-oppa, can y-you sign this?” she asked nervously, avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“Sure,” he answered, accepting the pen and the magazine from her.

“C-Can you sign the one on page 11 too?” another one of the girls asked.

Kyungsoo nodded as he finished signing his signature of sorts. Flipping to said page in the magazine, he eyed a photo of the both of them looking out of a window, backs facing the camera and Kyungsoo leaning his head on Kai’s shoulder. This issue was a lot more fluffy and romantic than their previous one. With a little blush, he signed the corner of the picture before handing it back to the girl. “There you go.”

“Um, oppa, we run a fansite,” one of the girls spoke up, receiving an elbow from the other. “I-It was originally for Jongin-oppa, but we’ve started supporting you too, D.O.-oppa!” she smiled shyly, telling him the name of the fansite. “Please look at it when you can.”

Kyungsoo blinked but tacked on a smile. “Alright, I’ll be sure to look at it.”

“D-D.O.-hyung?”

He looked up this time to see a high school  _boy_  approaching him, a flustered expression on his face. The girls looked at him strangely, but Kyungsoo smiled. A fanboy! He had fanboys! The boy immediately tensed up when he realized it really  _was_  Kyungsoo, and his hands came up to hold his cheeks.

To his surprise, the boy pulled out his own copy of the magazine, handing it to Kyungsoo in a flustered manner. “U-Um, if you could sign this for me too, hyung.”

Kyungsoo obliged, a little too overjoyed that he had male fans. He wasn’t even sure why he was happier about that than just having fans in general. _Pretty Boy_  was read by boys and girls alike, so he shouldn’t be too worried about it.

He bid the fans goodbye with a grin and a wave. Once they were out of sight, someone plopped down onto the bench next to him, and Kyungsoo jumped, only to realize it was just Kai. He was wearing a snapback and a face mask to disguise himself, but Kyungsoo could tell he was dressed nicely regardless.

“Hyung, you have fans,” Kai’s eyes crinkled up, indicating he was smiling.

“Seems that way,” he poked Kai in the chest, “not as many as you do.”

“Well, of course,” his boyfriend snorted before getting to his feet. “C’mon, hyung, I have the whole day planned!”

Kyungsoo grinned and stood up, hand instantly moving to hold Kai’s. “What kind of date are we going on?” he asked.

“A movie date!” Kai exclaimed, leading them both in the direction of the familiar black car waiting at the corner.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes, the whole day planned on a movie.”

 

They had no troubles getting into the movie theatre. Fortunately, no one recognized Kai, and they purchased tickets and some popcorn without any problem. They settled on some romantic movie that Kai really wanted to see. Kyungsoo didn’t really care for it, but there was nothing better anyways.

It was probably on its last week of showing as the theatre was mostly empty, save for a middle-aged couple and a pair of teenage girls sitting towards the front. Kai insisted on sitting on the second from the top row and smackdab in the middle of the row. Kyungsoo could tell he was excited.

Once they were settled in the plush red chairs, Kai tugged off his face mask and took off the snapback, smoothing down his hair. He smiled at Kyungsoo and instantly leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. “Love you,” he murmured.

Butterflies fluttered in his tummy even though they’d been together for over a year, and Kyungsoo leaned his head against Kai’s shoulder. “I love you too,” he replied, reaching into the bucket of popcorn resting in the other male’s lap, grabbing a few pieces and shoving them past Kai’s lips.

The lights dimmed, and Kai situated himself into a more comfortable position. He handed Kyungsoo the bucket of popcorn, and the older man relaxed himself, shoving hands of popcorn into his mouth because he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and was starving.

As guessed, it was hard for him to pay attention to the movie. Kyungsoo’s gaze was instead focused on Kai. It was unfair, really, that Kyungsoo had such a lovely human being to himself. He was long gone from the thought of being unworthy though. Modeling had really given him a tiny boost in self-esteem, and Kai was always sure to make him feel wanted and beautiful.

Kyungsoo placed the popcorn bucket on the floor, moving the armrest up so that he could fully cuddle with Kai. He heard his boyfriend hum in appreciation, and Kyungsoo moved to try and focus on the movie. He really tried, but for some reason he was feeling rather antsy.

With a huff, Kyungsoo settled for tracing patterns on Kai’s thigh with a fingertip and watching a dramatic scene play out on the screen. And that’s when a sinister, arousing thought hit him. Biting back a smirk, Kyungsoo peered down at the other attendees. They were a good five or six rows away, and there was no one seated behind or around them. It wasn’t that risky of an idea.

Kyungsoo sat up, trying to not look like he was up to something, and watched the movie for another few minutes. And then, casually, his hand slid to rest on Kai’s thigh before his fingers skittered down, and Kyungsoo cupped the other man’s dick through his jeans. He felt Kai jolt beneath him, but Kyungsoo kept a calm façade, beginning to rub the forming bulge.

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Kai whispered, thighs clenching around the invading hand to stop Kyungsoo’s movements but to no avail.

“Don’t you want to watch the movie, baby?” Kyungsoo replied quietly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the idol’s neck. He glanced over at Kai’s expression, watching as he bit his lip and struggled not to move his hips into Kyungsoo’s touch.

Grinning up at Kai, he held a finger to his lips in motion for him to be quiet. Kyungsoo then moved to unbutton and unzip Kai’s jeans, delving a hand inside of his underwear and grasping his erection. Moving his hand in a loose twisting motion, the older man kept his eyes on Kai, watching as the idol struggled to keep his voice in, biting his lip and jerking in his seat.

When a soft moan broke free from his clamped lips, luckily covered by the music montage currently playing, Kyungsoo kissed him, biting at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth while his hand continued to work below. His free hand skirted up Kai’s thigh and to the hem of his shirt. Gripping the fabric, the moment their lips parted, Kyungsoo stuffed the shirt into Kai’s mouth to quiet him, exposing his bare chest, abs showing with his slumped, tensed position.

He glanced down at the other theater attendees and saw them still paying attention to the movie, not that he could be really sure if they could hear or sense something dirty going on in the top row.

Kyungsoo dug his thumb into the slit of Kai’s cock. “What if they hear us, Kai, hmm? What if they know that we’re doing this?” he murmured, just quiet enough for only his boyfriend to hear him. The dancer groans in response, tears pricking at his eyes as his hips bucked into Kyungsoo’s hand desperately.

“Pl-Please,” Kai cried out softly, voice muffled by the fabric between his teeth.

Not wanting to tease considering they weren’t in the secrecy of Kyungsoo’s apartment or a hotel, Kyungsoo hurried his hand movements until Kai’s back was arching, and he was coming into the older man’s cupped palm. The idol slowly slumped, limbs feeling like jelly and his eyes hazed and tired as the t-shirt fell from his lips.

Kyungsoo reached for a napkin stuck next to the popcorn in the empty seat beside him and wiped the sticky mess from his fingers. It didn’t help at all, but Kyungsoo reached down and tucked Kai back into his pants, zipping them up before straightening his shirt and kissing him on the lips.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m gonna wash my hands,” the brunet whispered, getting up and sliding out of the aisle and down the steps of the theatre.

Kai stared blankly at the screen.

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

“I’m never going to see a movie with you again, hyung,” Kai huffed as they exited the building, his mask pulled up and the snapback on his head once again.

Kyungsoo grinned, a little proud of his scheme and its outcome, “Didn’t you like it?”

“That’s beyond the point,” he whined, brown eyes darting over to his boyfriend. “What if we had been caught?”

“The chances of that happening were very low, and you know it,” Kyungsoo replied, poking the idol in the chest as they walked along the sidewalk, planning on going back to the older male’s apartment for dinner. “I thought you would appreciate it, since it’s been a while since we, y’know, did the do…”

Kai sighed before smiling down at him. “I liked it, okay? I was just scared a little bit. If I didn’t want it, I would’ve told you.

“Good,” Kyungsoo nodded.

Just after that, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a text from Baekhyun asking if he and Chanyeol could come over for dinner. As usual, he’d forgotten to tell Baekhyun of his date plans. Typing back an explanation and a decline, Kyungsoo was stopped by Kai, who had been peering over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you let them come over? I haven’t talked to them in a while,” Kai said, pointing to his phone.

“Oh, okay, I’ll—“

“JONGIN-OPPA! JONGIN-OPPA! OH MY GOD!”

Startled by the screams, they both turned to see a group of girls pointing at Kai in surprise before they began running at full speed. Of course, this attracted attention, and the people around them either started coming near or pulling out their phones.

“Run!” Kai shouted, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand before beginning to run away at full speed.

Seemed like their date was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread! sorry! i don't really have the time rn otl. sorry for the little bit of wait on this extra and it's kind of poopy too ;; i just wasnt really sure how to write it and my muse kind of broke halfway through :>>>>  
> a hint for the next extra is that it goes into more detail of kai's background! look forward to it~ only 2 extras left and an epilogue c:  
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!


	13. Extra 10

Kyungsoo woke up to strong arms squeezing him and a puddle of drool staining his t-shirt as Kai snored softly, hugging his boyfriend from the side with his head lying on his chest. The morning light streamed faintly through the windows of his apartment bedroom, warming the sheets and shining on Kai’s messy black hair.

Thinking of the day’s future events, the older man let out a soft groan and turned over, jostling Kai to where Kyungsoo is clinging to him instead. He didn’t want to get up and prayed that the idol would sleep the day away like he always did when Kyungsoo didn’t bother to wake him.

Kai planned to take Kyungsoo to meet his family. It only seemed appropriate as they had been dating for a year and half. Kai had already met Kyungsoo’s mother and brother, and now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to meet Jongin’s parents.

But of course, he was nervous and hadn’t bothered to tell Kai that. Kyungsoo just hoped that something would come up in Kai’s schedule and the plans would be ruined. And yet, here he was. It was still Kai’s day off.

“Hyung…” Kai groggily mumbled, limbs moving and stretching momentarily before the idol let out a sleepy sigh, relaxing in Kyungsoo’s arms. “What…What time is it?” he slurred, trying to open his eyes but to no avail.

“Too early to get up,” Kyungsoo quickly answered, moving his hand to comb his fingers through Kai’s hair, knowing it usually soothed him back to sleep. Lucky for him, Kai was content with his answer and settled back to sleep, amazing Kyungsoo with his ability to do so instantaneously.

Then the alarm went off, and Kyungsoo’s arm immediately moved to turn it off with a grumble as Kai jolted up. His plan was ruined. When the hell had he set the alarm anyways?

“Kyungsoo-hyung, I know you don’t want to go but trying to trick me is a bit too much, don’t you think?” Kai opened on eye to peek at him as a sleepy smile formed on his lips. Kyungsoo just huffed as the younger male hugged him closer as an apology. He had tried to hide his nerves from Jongin but apparently that hadn’t worked.

“It’s not that I don’t want to meet them,” Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m just nervous, you know? It’d be terrible if I gave them a bad impression.” He pouted, hugging Kai closer as his anxiety claimed his heart in an uncomfortable grip. His mind flashed to the worst case scenarios.

“You won’t,” Kai reassured him softly, throwing a leg over Kyungsoo’s hips. “I’ve already told them all about you, and they’re excited to meet you. And I love you, so they’ll love you. Just be you, okay?” He pulled away a bit to face Kyungsoo and then kissed him on the lips gently and chastely, brushing Kyungsoo’s black bangs from his forehead, his red hair long faded.

Kai’s words managed to make him feel better, and Kyungsoo smiled gratefully, closing his eyes as Kai kissed him again. The kiss deepened, tongues slipping past the perimeter of their lips, and Kyungsoo moaned lowly, hands twisting into Kai’s hair. They were avid lovers of morning sex and sleepy sex, always causing the both of them to be late in the days that Kai stayed over, which tended to be often since that the hype of his comeback had long died down.

It was when Kyungsoo rolled them over that Kai surprised him by pushing him away.

“We gotta get ready or we’re gonna be late,” Kai said, slightly out of breath and flustered. Kyungsoo couldn’t even reply as the younger man, clad in only his underwear, hopped off of the bed.

With a sigh, he followed Kai into the bathroom with slumped shoulders.

 

When Tao dropped them off outside of Kai’s parents’ bakery, Kyungsoo instantly hid himself behind Kai, hand gripping the other man’s t-shirt nervously as they walked inside. The bakery was closed for the day, probably for their arrival, and the two were alone when they stepped inside.

The bakery was furnished modernly, adorned with only a few small tables and chairs. Most of the space was taken by the wide curved counter and glass displays that showcased many pastries and cakes. They looked beautifully decorated and delicious, making Kyungsoo’s mouth water. He looked to the right, and his gaze settled on a section of the wall and windowsill decorated in Kim Jongin merchandise. There were little sticky notes saying  _we love you_ or  _this is our son!,_  and Kyungsoo smiled softly at the sight.

“Mom, Dad!” Kai shouted, bending over the counter to peer into the back of the bakery. Kyungsoo stood behind him nervously, peeking over Kai’s shoulder as a clatter from the kitchen sounded. It wasn’t long before an older woman appeared, her dark hair tied back into a bun with grayed roots showing and an apron tied around her waist.

She gasped at the sight of the two and quickly moved to unlock the counter door, letting them into the back. Not even a second passed before Kai was enveloped in a tight hug by his mother. Kyungsoo stood to the side and smiled at the scene. Kai wasn’t able to see his family much over his comeback period, so it was nice that they were able to see each other.

“You must be Kyungsoo,” Mrs. Kim smiles kindly at him, pulling away from her son and approaching Kyungsoo.

The raven-haired man nodded and bowed quickly to show respect. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” His heart beat wildly in his chest as Mrs. Kim grinned once more.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. Jongin has told us so much about you,” she said with gratitude. “I’m thankful that he has someone else to lean on now that he’s in that big world all alone.”

That made Kyungsoo feel all warm and giddy, and his small smile spread into a larger grin, showcasing his perfect heart-shaped lips. There was a gasp from the doorway into the Kyungsoo, and they all looked to see a younger woman standing there, Kai’s oldest sister, Hyoyeon. Kyungsoo had seen her in a few pictures Kai had shown him.

“His lips really are heart-shaped!” she exclaimed, and Kai groaned.

“Why is she here?” he pouted, looking at his mother for an explanation.

“Hyoyeon and Hyojung came to help me make lunch and finish making a cake for a customer,” Mrs. Kim clarified, pinching Kai’s cheek for his moment of disrespect towards his sister.

Kyungsoo grabbed Kai’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I think it’s good that they’re here. I wanted to meet them too, you know.”

Hyoyeon held her cheeks in adoration. “He’s too cute. Kyungsoo should’ve just come alone.”

 

Lunch in their apartment above the bakery went wonderful. Kyungsoo discovered how loving and close-knit Kai’s family really was. It was amazing to see the kind of environment that made Kai who he was. His sisters, Hyojung and Hyoyeon, loved to tease but always meant well, and Kyungsoo could tell that they doted on their younger brother constantly, revealing many things about Kai that had him blushing and grumbling. Mr. Kim was a soft-spoken and thoughtful individual, making Kyungsoo suspect that was where his boyfriend got his quiet and thoughtful side from.

At one point after lunch, Mrs. Kim even whipped out the baby pictures of Kai, at Kyungsoo’s request. Kai had buried his face into the couch in embarrassment. It was only fair, when Kai had seen Kyungsoo’s baby photos at his mom’s house.

After they had settled down in the afternoon, Hyoyeon and Hyojung making their leave, Kai and Kyungsoo ventured into Kai’s old room, still as he had left it before debut. They sat on his old bed as Kai pointed out all the little things and the memories attached to them.

“This bed is the most important though,” Kai said, lying back on the baby blue sheets.

“Why?” Kyungsoo blinked, cuddling up next to him and squeezing together on twin-sized mattress. “Because you’ve slept on it for most of your life?” he snorted.

“No,” Kai grinned, “it’s because I was lying here when you first messaged me. Mom called me for dinner when I had to go that time.”

Kyungsoo stared at him for a moment in disbelief. He remembered their first conversation clearly, especially how it was cut short by Kai having to leave. He’d always figured that it was due to Kai’s idol activities. “Are you serious?” he asked.

“Yeah, I had a schedule the next day though,” Kai rubbed at his eyes, drowsy from the relaxed conversation. “You were so cute and shy, hyung.” He turned and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek, making the older man grin.

“What was even cuter was when you confessed to me,” Kyungsoo reminded, causing Kai to groan for the umpteenth time that day. The idol rolled over onto Kyungsoo in his sorrow.

“That was so embarrassing; don’t make me remember,” Kai grumbled, burying his face in the junction of his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. “…I’m glad I did it though,” he sighed, pulling up to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. “I love you, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kai’s lips pulled down into a pout, “you love my cheesiness.”

“You know I do,” he smiled, smoothing down Kai’s dark hair with a hand, moving his bangs out of his eyes. Kai really needed a haircut. “I love you for the dork you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


	14. Extra 11

His hand sweated as he gripped the microphone in his hand tightly like a lifeline. His wide eyes scanned over the crowd of flashing cameras and eager journalists, watching every breath his took. He parted his lips, and they tremble as he brought the microphone to his mouth. Kai’s hand rested on his thigh, and the two of them exchanged a look, both fearful and hopeful all at once.

Kyungsoo gulped before facing the crowd once more. “I…I have been engaged in a romantic relationship with Kim Jongin for two years now.”

 

“Kyungsoo, lay your cheek on the rim of the tub—yes, yes, just like that. Thank you, Eunbi.”

Kyungsoo felt someone grasp his jaw gently and help him move to rest against the edge of the porcelain tub he lied in, the cold, smooth surface startling his warm skin. He was blind with the white contacts he wore, completely hiding his pupil and iris. It was a photoshoot for the Halloween issue of some magazine, with Yixing hired as the photographer for the front cover, so it was only natural that he chose Kyungsoo and Kai as the models.

And that was what brought Kyungsoo to lying nearly naked in a tub of fake blood with Kai hovering somewhere around his neck and acting as the vampire who drained him. Kyungsoo could feel his hands running across his chest and his lips grazing his throat, wishing he could see what each snap of Yixing’s camera looked like.

Now over a year into his modeling career, Kyungsoo had become pretty good at posing. He was nowhere near high-fashion magazine spreads, but he still got consistent offers, especially once he got his own manager, Sojin. And with that, modeling became his main source of income, but he still worked at the café.

“Okay, last pose of the day,” Yixing announced. “Kyungsoo, I want you to cling to Jongin desperately, but I still want you turned and looking at the camera.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo answered, bloody hands reaching out and feeling for Kai’s arms, which were quick to find him and help guide him into position. They both laughed as Kyungsoo slipped and slid in the tub, but he was soon able to grip the lapels of Kai’s jacket and tilt his head back, looking towards Yixing’s general direction.

“Beautiful—part your lips a bit…Yes!” the photographer exclaimed, followed by the sounds of the camera clicking. Shortly after, Yixing announced the end of the photoshoot, and Kyungsoo relaxed with a sigh in the pool of fake blood.

“Hyung, you look so scary right now,” Kai admitted.

Kyungsoo snorted, “If only I could see.”

Moments later, the hands of a few staff members were helping to guide him out and to the bathroom. Kyungsoo was extremely excited to take off the blinding contacts, blinking multiple times to get his eyes adjusted to the light again. Once he was showered off and cleaned up, Sojin was there to greet him.

“Good job today,” she grinned, patting him on the back. “Just remember we have another photoshoot for  _Pretty Boy_  lined up next week. Don’t be late.” Sojin gave him a warning glare before walking off in all of her blonde babe glory.

Kyungsoo shuddered. She was beautiful and nice, but Sojin could be very intimidating when she tried to be.

Glancing over at a chair next to Jongin’s dressing room, he took a seat. The younger man wasn’t finished getting dressed, so Kyungsoo decided to whip out his phone and reply to some texts from Baekhyun that he’d been neglecting for the past evening. Most of the texts were about nonsense, as usual.

About ten minutes later, Jongin appeared from out of his dressing room, all of the chalky makeup and fake blood cleaned off of his face. Dressed in sweats, he rubbed at his eyes as Luhan handed him his bag.

“C’mon, Kyungsoo, Zitao is waiting outside with the car,” Luhan nodded at him, and Kyungsoo quickly got to his feet. The longer Zitao waited outside, the easier it was for fans to take notice and be able to trail them to Kyungsoo’s apartment, which was the last thing they wanted.

Giving their thanks to the staff and Yixing, the three men headed to the black car waiting outside of the studio, Luhan glancing around before climbing in the front seat.

Two years into their secret relationship, it was only natural that they would become more cautious. And as Kai got more recognition as an SM solo artist, it was harder for them to be together as lovers rather than friends, as the media believed them to be. Kyungsoo attended some events with Kai but sparsely, so the fans didn’t think the photoshoots they did were real.

Rumors had been spread around by fans and the media, but Kyungsoo and Kai had yet to allow them to have real proof of the claim that they were more than friends.

 

Kyungsoo was woken up by his phone shuddering and vibrating like mad on the nightstand. Kai grumbled something sleepy and unintelligent as he hugged the older man closer, a hand pressing into Kyungsoo’s lower back and making him wince. Three rounds of bottoming the night before was maybe a bad idea.

Rubbing at his eyes, he reached over Kai to grab the device from the table. Kyungsoo barely looked at the phone before clicking the answer button on the screen.

“Hello?” he murmured groggily.

 _“Kyungsoo, it’s me, Sojin,”_  his manager spoke urgently.  _“I need you to go get your laptop and look at the latest Dispatch article.”_

“…Huh?”

_“Kyungsoo, please, I’m serious.”_

Kyungsoo sat up quickly, the words finally registering, and hopped out of the bed to fetch his laptop from where it rested on the floor in the corner. He was startled as Jongin’s phone started to go off and went to sit back down on the bed as his half-asleep boyfriend went to answer his own cell phone.

“Dispatch?” Kyungsoo asked for clarification as he opened a browser on his laptop. Typing in the name and clicking on the site, he waited for it to load. “I don’t see why you have to wake me up in the morning to…”

His words fell short as his eyes landed on the large headline of the top article.

**_SUPERSTAR IDOL, KIM JONGIN, AND MODEL DO KYUNGSOO IN A SECRET LOVE AFFAIR?_ **

Scrolling down only made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t have let Kai kiss him outside of his apartment last night, and now it came to bite them both in the ass. There were several grainy pictures posted of them in a clearly more-than-platonic pose.

“Oh, god,” Kyungsoo breathed shakily.

 _“SM has already contacted me for a meeting about the issue,”_  Sojin spoke up, her tone gentle and soothing.  _“A driver is being sent for both you and Jongin. I need you to pack your things, Kyungsoo. You can’t stay there anymore. Luckily, Dispatch didn’t display the address, but it won’t take long before someone else does.”_

Kyungsoo could feel Kai staring over his shoulder, a hushed conversation between him and Luhan at the background. “O-Okay, I’ll start packing a bag.”

 _“Good,”_  Sojin sighed.  _“You and Jongin are coming to the SM building right away. I don’t know what the company will say, but I can’t imagine it will be good. You’re just lucky they didn’t intercept and create a fake relationship between Jongin and some other idol. Either way, I’ll meet you there, Kyungsoo. It will be okay, alright?”_

“Alright, thank you, bye,” Kyungsoo hung up the phone with a numb feeling in his chest, suddenly feeling very much awake. Instantly, as his hand fell from his ear, Kai was there and hugging him from the back.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Kai murmured, a hand moving to smooth down Kyungsoo’s bedhead.

“I’m scared, Kai,” Kyungsoo confessed. “What will the public think? South Korea isn’t exactly a homosexual-friendly place—especially for idols. This is gonna ruin your career and-and it’s all my fault. They’re—they’re gonna break us up, I know it.” He hung his head, feeling Kai’s hand worm its way into his own.

“No, they won’t,” Kai said defiantly and surely. “I don’t know what my company is gonna make me do, but I won’t let them do that. The worst thing that will happen is that I go on hiatus,” he winced at the thought but continued. “It’s not great, but I’ve seen them do it with other idols.”

“I don’t want to jeopardize your career with this,” the older man sighed before tugging himself from Kai’s arms to start getting dressed. “Come on now, we have to get ready and help me pack.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo and Kai weren’t allowed in the actual meetings, only their managers and the higher-ups from Kyungsoo’s modeling agency and SM. Instead, they were put in a nearby room to sit and wait.

Most of the time with Kai napping on his shoulder as Kyungsoo worried. His phone had blown up since then, text messages from Baekhyun, his mother and brother, and even old friends he hadn’t talked to in a long time. Most were soothing words or the occasional  _holy fuck how are you dating Kim Jongin_. He only replied to his family and close friends. Sojin had specifically told him to tell no one who didn’t already know the details or she’d have to take his phone away. Luhan had already taken Kai’s as SM’s safety measurement.

They’d already been attacked by reporters waiting at the doors of the company building, bodyguards pushing them and fans away to let Kai and Kyungsoo inside. Kyungsoo was a bit overwhelmed, but Kai looked completely used to it.

Kyungsoo figured that was what his life would be like after that photo was taken and the truth was floating around.

It took around two hours before Sojin and Luhan finally emerged from the meeting room, both seemingly calm and not looking like the bearers of bad news. Kyungsoo woke Kai up the moment they walked in, and the couple sat on the edge of the leather couch, obviously nervous.

Luhan was the first to speak. “The companies have decided to go forward with your relationship.”

Silence pondered on for a moment before Kai let out a shocked, “ _What_?”

“Three days from today SM will hold a press conference for the two of you, and that’s when you will reveal that you are, in fact, in a relationship. The companies are aware that this will impact negatively, but they believe it will gain the both of you more popularity as well,” Sojin delivered her words perfectly. “This is all we can do.”

They would get to be together. That was good. The only downside being that Kyungsoo could see his future changing completely. No more working at the café or being a nobody in university mindlessly chasing a major in music composition. He wouldn’t be able to go out in public anymore, and his focus had to change to modeling.

But it was worth it if it was for Kai. Even if someday they might not work out, only two years in the making, Kyungsoo didn’t plan on giving him up.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That’s…That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Sojin nodded, “but just be prepared, Kyungsoo. The public and fans won’t all be very kind to you or Jongin.”

“You’ll be staying with Jongin in his apartment as well,” Luhan said. “I’m sorry to have you kicked out of your apartment, but it isn’t safe.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo frowned at the thought. It wasn’t like there was anything extremely important that he’d left there. And he could ask Baekhyun and Chanyeol to get the rest of his things if it came to the point where he had to completely move out.

“We’ll be okay, hyung,” Kai murmured, hugging him close with an arm around his shoulders. Kyungsoo looked at him with grateful eyes, greeted with Kai’s usual bright smile and cutely crinkled eyes.

Kyungsoo felt soothed by those few words.

 

“I…I have been engaged in a romantic relationship with Kim Jongin for two years now.”

The press went wild, reporters shouting, camera clicking furiously and all turning their attention to him. Derogatory comments were shouted, questions yelled as nearly everyone in the room got to their feet.

Kai broke the commotion as he spoke up. “It’s true. SM has always supported our relationship, and with the recent pictures, the company has allowed us to come out with the truth. I am homosexual, and so is Kyungsoo, and we would both like support for this news. We know…that everyone may not enjoy this news, but that will never change the way we feel.” With a shy smile, he moved over to hold Kyungsoo’s hand, an action no one missed.

Questions were ignored as most of them were much too personal, and Luhan and Sojin were quick to give the companies’ statements. Kyungsoo’s heart thudded in his ears as he then followed Kai off of the small stage, glancing at the reporters and press held back by the gates and bodyguards.

It seemed so unreal that this was his present and future. It felt weird to know that the world knew of their relationship, something kept secret for so long. Kyungsoo knew that these sort of celebrity relationships never went well, not that he himself was largely recognized unless featured in something with Kai, but he hoped that most would accept them.

As expected, as the month went on, most hate was directed towards their sexuality or to Kyungsoo. Apparently the homosexual photoshoots were all fun and games until you learned the models were actually gay. He could hardly go out in public without being bombarded with fans or antis. He’d been grabbed, kicked, and things had been thrown at him before his bodyguard could intercept. Antis were at his throat, spreading false rumors, and eggs had been thrown at his apartment complex, forcing him to move out of his apartment officially.

Kyungsoo couldn’t work at the café anymore, though Junmyeon said he’d always welcome him back. He hadn’t seen Baekhyun or Chanyeol since, only texting each other and facetiming on occasion. He had visited his mother once, and she expressed she was proud of him even though she’d been criticized by her peers for her son.

The both of them didn’t do much. Kai would visit the SM building to practice, and Kyungsoo would stay at their now-shared apartment. In fact, the only time Kyungsoo ever went out was to go to another photoshoot. And with the obvious stress weighing down on them, it was natural that they fought a few times, Kai being pushed out of his own bedroom to sleep on the couch for a couple of nights or coming home to Kyungsoo crying and saying he couldn’t take it anymore.

But they endured it as long as they could be together.

Things got better as two months passed and they weren’t in the direct spotlight anymore.  _Pretty Boy_  eventually got a hold of them again, and the newly-outed couple was featured in the December issue, a full spread of warm-hearted photos of them that looked more natural than their past photoshoots and a three page interview. It brought them both a new load of attention but in a more positive light.

More magazines asked for their attention. Variety shows and talk shows invited them. Their reputations slowly rose from the ashes, and things finally began to move.

By January, Kai started preparing for another comeback, and in March, it was another hit. Music was music and despite what had happened, the fans adored him still. With that secured, Kyungsoo focused on building his own career—now being a full-time model. His reputation as Kim Jongin’s boyfriend and being affiliated with SM gave him a career boost and connections.

Things were okay. They’d be okay.


	15. Epilogue

“Kyungsoo-hyung is coming home from visiting his mom, so I’m gonna surprise him by making a cake,” Kai glanced up at the camera with a grin. He stood in the kitchen in their new apartment, behind the island which was covered in various ingredients and cooking utensils.

“He usually doesn’t like me trying to cook because the last time I tried helping I broke the microwave,” Kai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before glancing back down at the task at hand. “Either way, I practiced this with my mom, so it should be good. Fighting!” he shook his fist encouragingly at the camera.

It was a bit odd, feeling one cameraman standing over his shoulder to film his hands and another focusing on his face as he started to work. But ever since SBS included them a series centered around celebrity relationships on a daily basis, as a way to mix it up with all the heterosexual relationships, he was used to the cameras following him around. Kai thought it was fun, actually, to be able to show a side of them the public hadn’t seen.

So far, only the first episode had aired, but it had been highly popular. Fans enjoyed watching Kai trying to teach Kyungsoo the moves to his latest single.

Digging in the plastic bag, he retrieved the cake pan, newly bought just for the occasion. “Today we are making chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting. Kyungsoo-hyung really likes chocolate, so I’m going all out. He eats it all the time,” Kai smiled as he turned around to preheat the oven, messing with the controls before finally figuring out what to do.

“Okay, so first we are going to add the sugar,” Kai pulled out a medium-sized glass bowl before grabbing a small bag of sugar. Only partially used, he unrolled the bag and grabbed the right measuring cup. Dumping that in the bowl, he moved on to the new bag of flour he bought. “And then the flour…”

Gripping both sides of the bag, the idol settled on ripping just the top part open. But he ended up tugging too harshly and was rewarded with a large rip and flour decorating his apron and face, some of the powder even falling on the floor.

Sputtering and blowing away the cloud of flour, Kai glanced down at the floor silently.

“…I’ll clean that up later,” he cleared his throat and moved on, ignorant to the flour sticking to his pink hair and dusting his cheeks and jaw. “Continuing on…”

Kai added the rest of the ingredients, making more of a mess, but once he got the electric mixer going, it started looking like chocolate cake batter, so he considered it a success. He stood there for a moment, not sure how to pass the time while the mixer was doing its thing. Kai perked up though as one of the staff spoke up and asked him a question.

_“What do you like about Kyungsoo?”_

Kai laughed bashfully, scratching at the back of his head shyly with a bright smile. “Uh, everything? No, never mind, he’d get angry if I said that,” he snorted before going quiet as he thought for a moment.

“Mmm, physically, his lips and eyes—his lips are heart-shaped when he smiles and his eyes are so wide. Kyungsoo-hyung doesn’t like it when I tell him, but he’s very cute,” Kai grinned to himself, tucking his chin bashfully as he looked down to stare at the countertop. “As a boyfriend, hyung is caring and sweet. He’s really selfless sometimes and patiently waits for me at home when I have a busy schedule, especially during comeback season. Kyungsoo-hyung doubts himself a lot too. He doesn’t know how great of a person he is, so I always have to remind him. But that’s okay because I love him.”

Kai blushed and then realized the batter looked ready and quickly turned off the mixer. Removing the bowl from the machine, he grabbed a spatula and mixed it manually for a moment. After he was done, he stared at the pan and paused.

“…It’s okay if I eat a little, right?” Kai gave a sly smile and dipped his finger into the chocolate batter before sticking it in his mouth cutely. Winking cheekily, Kai was unprepared for the sound of the apartment door unlocking.

“Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo’s voice called out, and Kai quickly ducked down to hide behind the island, only crouching down enough so that a puff of pink hair was visible.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice carrying as he walked towards the room.

Footsteps approached and stopped just in the entrance to the kitchen. All cameras whirled around to focus on the surprised model, blinking at the mess. His eyes landed on the tip of Kai’s head appearing, and he snorted.

“What’s this?” Kyungsoo questioned, moving over to look at the dark brown mixture in the bowl.

“It’s, uh, cake for you,” Kai sprung up from his crouched position on the floor. “I was gonna surprise you, but I guess you know now.”

The camera focused on the smile that slowly crept its way to Kyungsoo’s lips as he moved to dip a finger into the cake batter to taste it. With a hum of appreciation as he stuck the mixture in his mouth, the model held Kai’s hand. “It tastes good,” he grinned. “Aren’t you going to finish?”

Happily, Kai bent down to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek for the compliment before grabbing the bowl and turning it over to pour the batter into the cake pan. The older man picked up the spatula to scrape out all of the excess sticking to the sides of the bowl. Once that was finished, Kai placed the cake in the oven to bake.

“You’ve got flour on your face, you know,” Kyungsoo snorted, licking his thumb and smearing away some of the powder on Kai’s chin. The younger scrunched his face up cutely in a pout and started wiping away the white dust from his bronze cheeks.

“Don’t I deserve a kiss?” Kai leaned closer and tapped his cheek in expectation.

“No,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, starting to clean up the mess Kai made.

Kai turned to pout at the camera, and then shuffled closer to hug his boyfriend from behind, nuzzling at his neck. “Hyung, your reputation will be in danger if you don’t kiss me now. My fans will come after you for not giving me the love I deserve.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Kai had been pulling that “threat” a lot lately, using the show as a way for him to get more kisses and just skinship in general. Honestly, in normal circumstances he wouldn’t mind, but he thought that maybe being too touchy-feely on television would turn some people away.

He gave in anyways—he always did—and turned around in Kai’s arm to smooch him right on the lips. “Thank you, Jongin,” he said sincerely, earning a squishing hug from Kai.

 

Later that night, after the crew and cameras left them alone, Kyungsoo and Kai retreated straight to bed, bellies full of Kai’s actually-decent chocolate cake.

Snuggling under the comforter, Kyungsoo watched the idol strip down to his underwear in the dull lighting of the lamp, liking how Kai’s bronze skin contrasted with his rosy hair. He nearly sighed in relief as Kai turned off the light got under the covers with him. Kyungsoo was exhausted from a long photoshoot in the morning and then filming in the afternoon.

Spooning Kyungsoo from behind, Kai rested a hand on his waist and buried his nose in the older male’s dark hair, appreciating the scent of Kyungsoo’s cucumber shampoo. Kai closed his eyes and moved his hand up to rub at the model’s stomach, listening Kyungsoo sigh blissfully.

“Are you happy?” he asked suddenly.

Kyungsoo blinked and turned in Kai’s hold to face him, though his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness of the room. “What do you mean?”

“Like, in general—and with how our lives are now,” Kai explained quietly. “I know it was kind of sudden to be thrown into this and having to leave things behind, so I just want to make sure that you’re okay and all.”

Kyungsoo sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai, working his way closer to rest his head beneath the younger’s chin. “Of course I’m happy, Kai. If I wasn’t, I would’ve left you a long time ago,” he could hear Kai’s breath hitch at that. “I love you, so I’ll always be happy being with you. I like modeling, and it’s nice being a little famous. It’s different but different isn’t always so bad, you know?”

“Good,” Kai exhaled in relief. It’d been prying at his thoughts for the past month if Kyungsoo was okay with their new life. Not that he ever acted sad, but Kai could never know with Kyungsoo.

Tucking his chin down, he kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I love you too, hyung. I’m happy too.”

It fell silent between them, Kyungsoo on the verge of drifting off to dreamland, comfortable with the feeling of Kai wrapped around him. However, Kai decided to suddenly break the silence by whispering, “so are we gonna have sex or…?”

“Knew it,” Kyungsoo groaned. “Do you get like a boner from me expressing my feelings for you?”

“Yes, a boner in my heart,” Kai snickered, earning a hit from the other man. “No, but really, we haven’t done it in a while you know…”

Kyungsoo frowned. “But they have cameras in the hallways. I-If we get loud, then they can record it.” The show was the main reason why they hadn’t had sex in a while. He could only be grateful they hadn’t put cameras in their bedroom.

Kai’s lips spread into a smirk, and he slowly maneuvered Kyungsoo to lie on his back, hovering himself over the smaller male. “I’ll ride you nice and slow then.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo allowed Kai to start sliding his shirt up his abdomen. “You’re insatiable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! thank you all for reading :-)
> 
> order of events if u care to know:  
> extra 7 (krisho) - february 2012  
> extra 3 (kaisoo meet) - november 2013  
> 1/3 & 2/3 - january 2014  
> 3/3 & extra 1 - april 2014  
> extra 10 (kyungsoo meets the parents) - june 2014  
> extra 2 (kaisoo first photoshoot) - july 2014  
> extra 4 (top!kai chap) - october 2014  
> extra 6 (anniversary fight chap) - november 2014  
> extra 5 (baekyeol) - december 2014  
> extra 8 (crossdressing) - march 2015  
> extra 9 (movie date) - april 2015  
> extra 11 (coming out) - november 2015 - february 2016  
> epilogue - may 2016


End file.
